


No Time To Die | Hazbin Hotel

by hazbingrimy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Healing, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Partners, Slow Burn, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 63,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbingrimy/pseuds/hazbingrimy
Summary: ♫ Was I stupid to love you?Was I reckless to helpWas it obvious to everybody elseThat I’d fallen for a lie  ♫ꨄyou were just an unknown stripper in a low class strip club in hell until you stumbled upon an injured overlord and decided to save him with your hidden abilities.your entire eternity in hell is about to get a whole lot more interesting and dangerous.these overlords see you as a naive woman they can use and manipulate for their personal gain.they have no clue how wrong they are.( Vox, Valentino, Alastor, Lucifer x Reader )* THIS WAS MY FIRST EVER STORY ITS RLLY BAD SO LIKE SORRY IT WILL PROBABLY BE HNDER HEAVY EDITING IN THE FUTURE *
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor x Reader, Alastor/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Lucifer Magne & Reader, Lucifer Magne/Reader, Lucifer/reader, Valentino/Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Vox/Reader
Comments: 194
Kudos: 544





	1. disclaimers

another Hazbin Hotel fanfiction wow! 

obviously all characters belong to Vivziepop and all art to their respective artists. 

this is on some harem shit. its Valentino, Vox, Lucifer AND Alastor x Reader, so you! aren't you lucky.

huge warning for themes such as sexual assault, gore, smut, suicide, abuse, and so on! 

this is a SLOW BURN so prepare for a whole lotta angst and pain and sexual tension.

i will not be following canon

they will be humanized versions of themselves, for instance vox will not have the screen as his head but instead a human head but with characteristics of a TV screen.

no clue if that made sense T_T

i hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to vote and comment ! i love reading comments !


	2. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything resembling  
> //insert//
> 
> is an inner thought or is being heard!

You knew you were powerful. 

Being sent to hell for a sinful life in the mortal realm you thought you were screwed upon learning the ropes. But with your beauty and initiative you landed yourself a stable job as a stripper at the Cherry Kiss stripclub. 

Things were as good as they could be in Hell for the first few days, but then you realized changes within you. Strange and bizarre changes. 

You accidentally cut yourself and it heals in seconds. You want a costumer to give you more cash you simply stare into their eyes and ask. You kiss a wounded hellhound and he heals.

Powers within you soon began to unravel and you were ecstatic. 

At first.

Then upon watching the news and listening to the radio you realized that having powers wasn't the best thing, especially as a mortal soul. 

Having such powerful abilities would give you a fighting chance against other overlords and tyrants...however it would also make YOU a target. Quite frankly you didn't want to deal with that. 

Not to mention the idea of ruling by fear instilled guilt in you. These overlords rule by fear. Not respect, admiration, or kindness. But by the sheer fear of what they could do to anyone who went against or challenged them.

Hells politics for ruling certain areas was a blood bath. 

So upon discovering your abilities you taught yourself how to control them and learned the small consequences to them. Such as exhaustion to the point of passing out, that was a downer. 

With some of your abilities there was also a catch. 

But that didn't matter considering you found no major use for them. You decided it best to keep your head down low and mind your business. 

Especially when it came to turf wars and the aftermath of chaos after the cleansing.

Now two years later you were living as simple a life as you could in Hell. Having no one and being all on your own didn't bother you that much. It did make you upset at times but not enough to try and make "friends". You wondered if that was even possible in Hell. To have someone to trust and genuinely connect with. 

With a heavy sigh you looked into the vanity and ran a hand through your soft hair. 

"You want a ride home, (Y/N)?"

You look to the direction of the Australian accented voice. Your eyes meet the red ones of the tall nymph. She looks at you expectantly and you shake your head gently,"Thanks but no thanks Cosette, I need to talk to Marcus before I leave."

"I don't think he's in the office right now...oh! shit, well either way you better hurry it up because Valentino's suppose to come over to get this weeks cash and you don't want to meet him trust me."

With that the last dancer leaves for today and you sigh softly. You look over your skimpy outfit and scrunch your nose at the thought of that sleazebag seeing you alone like this. Reaching into your bag you tug on a pair of shorts and a big hoodie. 

Walking from the dressing room and out onto the main dance room the purple and pink lights are dim. You can barely see in front of you and you grow slightly uneasy as you glance around the empty club. 

Valentino was coming? You knew about him, you had yet to meet him though and Cosette was right, you didn't want to. You heard the stories of how he treated his best and most popular workers. You couldn't begin to imagine how he'd treat those he didn't even know.

Your hand rests on the knob to his office yet before you can open it the entrance to the club swings open. 

"VALENTINO!" 

A loud voice shouts with slight static to it, you jump back and watch as a tall figure stumbles into the club. The lights around you brighten and dim as the figure hunched over and collapses to the red carpeted ground. 

His head lifts up and a scar runs through his glowing red eye and his glowing blue one is dimming.

Vox, one of the overlords.

His weary eyes meet yours for a split second before he collapses entirely on the ground. His eyes shut and the lights in the club return to their dim state.

//Fuck! What do I do? I could leave? But he saw my face what if he tells Valentino! But what if he attacks me!?//

Your mind races as you stare as his unconscious silhouette. With a loud groan you drop your bag and hurry over conjuring a small ball of fire. You toss the fire up and the room illuminates with the glowing orange and red flame. 

For a moment you breathe in deeply to calm your nerves at the fact that an overlord in unconscious in front of you. Rolling his heavy body onto his back his bloody hands fall to his sides.

You inhale sharply as a glowing blue liquid stains his gloved hands and his pinstriped coat. There are three tears in his coat exposing the glowing blue blood and his gray skin. 

"Jesus christ...",you mumble softly and slowly open his coat. With a soft inhale you lean down and plant a soft kiss against his forehead, your eyes glowing a soft white. 

Sitting up with your glowing eyes his wounds glow the same soft white hue for a few moments. After a few seconds your eyes have stopped glowing and so have his wounds. Peaking through the torn fabric of his shirt his gray skin is spotless. 

You sigh in relief but feel your body grow tired. Blinking rapidly you look down at the glowing substance on your manicured hands,"Blaugh...sorry this is kinda gross..." You apologize quietly before wiping the blood onto his coat with a grimace. 

You breathe out as you begin to wonder what the hell did so much damage to such a powerful overlord and if he was going to be okay. You winced softly as your hand went across your torso, the pain of his injuries having been put onto you.

"I don't think overlords can die so maybe you'll pull through?"

The pain falters slowly and disappeared altogether when you hear something.

You heard the sound of keys jangling outside of the entrance and you heard a deep and raspy voice. 

"What the fuck?...I thought I told Marcus to stop leaving this shit unlocked. Damn idiot." 

Recognizing that voice from the uncomfortable porn adverts you'd get late at night on the TV you jumped up. 

//Hell nope.//

Snapping your fingers your bag appeared over your shoulder and you ran for the back entrance. Disappearing around the corner just as the door was swung open. 

"And the lights are still on! What the f—"

"Vox!",Velvet shouts as she quickly runs to the side of her companion. Valentinos eyes narrow before widening once they land on the unconscious Vox. The sight of his blood splattered along his clothes and dripping down the corner of his lips was not a good sight.

"What the fuck! Vox!",Valentino kneeled down and shook his friend as Velvet looked over his body for any signs of wounds or injuries. With furrowed brows she was confused when she couldn't find anything. This was his blood so where were the wounds?

Vox's mismatched eyes slowly opened and he cough up a bit more blood. Val and Velvet both breathed out sighs of relief as they helped their companion to a sitting position.

"Vox, are you okay? You're bleedin' but I can't find any wounds what happened?"

Velvets questions confuse Vox as he wipes his blood away from his chin and looks down to where his wounds once were. His thin brows furrow and he pats his injured spots. It doesn't even hurt. 

"That damn old man attacked me out of nowhere, probably to mess with me. His weird sex tentacles stabbed me and you told me you were gonna be here. Lucky for me it was the closest place.",Vox explained with slight confusion and drowsiness. 

Val scratched his head and shared a look with Velvet,"Um, you're not injured V?" Vox nods slowly in agreement before he blinks back and his eyes begin to glow. With a flick of his wrist a projection emits from his eyes and lands on the cherry patterned wall. 

A video begins to play of his point of view from the moment he stumbled into the club. Vox and Velvet watch with curious eyes. The three of them grow more fascinated when Vox looks up and a strange silhouette is seen against the door of the managers office. 

Vox opens his mouth slightly and some sound begins to come out. Blinking the projection disappears from his eyes.

//"Jesus christ..."//

Its a soft feminine voice.

Shuffling and the sound of his buttons being undone resonates through their ears. Then what sounds like a gentle kiss.

After a few more moments the same voice speaks out.

//"Blaugh...sorry this is kinda gross..."//

Velvet points down to Voxs dress shirt and handprints are smeared down his side.

//"I don't think overlords can die so maybe you'll pull through?"//

After this they hear a soft gasp and the distant sound of Valentino cursing. Then loud and quick footsteps disappear until Valentinos voice rings out. 

Vox closes his mouth and the trio share looks of both confusion. Valentino is the first to speak as the gears begin to turn in his mind,"Velvet go check the security footage for the camera in this room." 

Velvet nodded and scurried off leaving Vox and Valentino to sit in their own fascination. Voxs hand falls to where his wounds once were and the sound of your soft and apologetic voice resonates through his ears. 

//Someone in hell?...With healing powers?..//


	3. My Strange Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also every name of the chapters will be a song i feel fits with the vibe of the chapter so,,,yeah
> 
> song:
> 
> my strange addiction - billie eilish

You yawned as you walked to work with your duffel bag slung across your shoulder. Rubbing the tired from your eyes you looked up at the crimson sky that was darker than usual and silently cursed. 

//Who the fuck goes to the strip club at five in the morning?//

Running a hand through your soft hair you blew a raspberry and pulled your card key from around your neck and unlocked the back door. 

The muffle sound of upbeat dance music fell through the halls as you made your way to the dressing room. You found yourself still sore from healing that overlord the other day. 

To be honest you weren't quite sure if you regretted it or not, you knew you'd feel bad but you'd have gotten over it. Your main concern was an overlord discovering you had such powers. After a few moments of panicked overthinking you shrugged to yourself while rubbing the tired from your eyes. 

//It was too dark to see in front of me theres no way he saw my face.//

You managed to calm your panicking thought in just a few seconds. About to head into the dressing rooms you stopped when you felt as if though someones eyes were on you. 

Turning your attention across the room to the bar you noticed a very memorable trio sitting at the stools. When you turned your eyes met the slightly unhinged Velvets eyes. You froze with your hand on the knob and she looked down at a paper in her hand. 

She smacked Vox's shoulder and the two men turned to look at you. For a moment you prayed someone was behind you, yet upon turning around you realized they were definitely looking at you. 

//Son of a bitch!//

For a moment you stay where you're at, your mind goes a thousand miles an hour trying to figure out a possible way out of this situation without drawing attention. 

But the closer they come the more you realize that you have no clue what they might do to you. 

So you do what would cause the least amount of attention. 

You turn to run. 

Vox is quicker and with a flick of his wrist the electrical door is locked shut. You groan and quickly turn to see the trio approaching. Chewing the inside of your cheek you realize drawing attention is not longer a concern. 

Making sure they don't catch you is. 

"C'mon sweetheart~♡︎We ain't gonna hurt ya~♡︎",Valentinos voice sounds like silk as he holds a smoky red cigarette between his gloved fingers. 

Valentino watched as your eyes darted around the narrow hallway. He had seen you conjure fire and magically heal Vox in the security footage but he was an all powerful overlord. There was no way you were a posing threat to him. 

Right? 

Inhaling deeply you slowly pulled your duffel bag off of your shoulder and put on a faux expression of fear,"I didn't do anything wrong..." 

Valentino nods slowly as he leers at your through his red shades,"Of course not~♡︎" Once he gets close enough you hold the duffel bag and look into his hot red eyes. Your own kind ones narrow slightly, you drop the bag to your feet. 

"You want to push Velvet and Vox down, don't you?"

Valentino flinches as your voice seemingly echos through his head, sounding like liquid gold mixed with lines of cocaine and without knowing it he roughly shoves down his two companions. 

Vox and Velvet curse in disbelief as he does this and you take the opportunity to shove past the trio and run towards the entrance. The second your eyes leave Valentinos he is knocked out of the hypnotic trance, Velvet and Vox share a look upon seeing the confused Valentino. 

"W-What the fuck!",Valentino curses and turns to see you sprinting. Vox and Velvet scramble to their feet and Vox waits until you touch the door, with a snap of his fingers electricity courses through the door. 

The painful shock hits you and your eyes roll back as you collapse to the red carpeted ground. You twitch and your breathing slows as darkness envelopes you.

Valentino, Velvet, and Vox quickly made their way towards your unconscious body. Valentino is still shaken by that loss over his own mind. 

He underestimated you...big time. 

Velvet looks around at the employees staring and pulls a blade from within her ponytail,"You want your eyes gouged out?!" Everyone turned their attention away so quickly they might've gotten whiplash. Velvet hums with satisfaction before putting the blade back away.

Valentino and Vox stare down at your unconscious body. 

They both take a moment to look you over. Seemingly admiring your beauty. You were stunning. One of the most beautiful woman they've seen in Hell. Their eyes feel to the small 'X' on your left temple. 

Well now they knew you were a mortal soul.

Velvet stifled a giggle as both men attempted to pick you up. They looked at each other with a raised brow,"I've got her.",Valentino insists and before Vox can protest he's already easily lifted you. 

Vox watches as Valentino makes his way to one of the VIP rooms with you in his arms, bridal style. His mismatched eyes fall down to your duffel bag and he slings it over his shoulder. 

"And there we go."

Velvet says in a bubbly tone as she clicks the last fuzzy pink handcuff shut around your limp wrist. Stepping back away from the heart shaped bed she crosses her arms over her chest loosely. 

Vox and Valentino look over your unconscious state and they both think the same thing, with a bit of reservation. 

//She’s stunning.//

"So what's the plan here V's?",Velvet questions with her hands on her small waist. Her eggshell white eyes look between the two ex-lovers. Vox hums in thought while pulling out one of your tall platform heels. 

"Well we can't very well hurt her. She could be of use.",Valentino looks to him with wide eyes. Embarrassed he scoffs and glares at your sleeping body. You were lucky no one had seen what you made him do. If Vox and Velvet weren't his closest companions he'd have killed them by now and tortured you. 

"And how exactly could she be useful to us?",Valentino questions while a wide grin spreads across his lips as he pulls a red lacy bra from within the black bag. 

Velvet runs a hand through her burgundy ponytail,"She's powerful. She potentially saved Vox from the next circle. You saw the security tapes, and Val...she controlled you." Vox and Valentino stop as Velvets voice gets serious. 

She was right. It was one thing for you to have the ability to heal without potions but it was an entirely different thing for you to have been able to control an overlord like that. 

Their eyes darted to you upon hearing the handcuffs clattering against the wooden bed frame. You groaned softly and blinked the blurriness from your vision. Looking up at the ceiling you noticed a wide mirror. 

Your eyes widened when you saw the handcuffs around your wrists and ankles. Your heart began to race when you saw the tops of three peoples heads. Looking down you saw the infamous trio standing at the foot of the bed. 

You looked to between the three and noticed none of them would look directly at you. You couldn't help but grin in amusement. 

"I can't control you unless I will it."

Valentino scoffed,"Yeah and you'll will it if we fucking look at you." You smiled and laid your head back with an amused tone on your tongue,"Yeah you're right." 

Velvet couldn't help but smile slightly at your attitude. With a sigh you tug on the restraints,"Are you going to hurt me?" Despite your relaxed aura you were internally panicking. For fucks sake they were three of the most feared overlords. 

"We haven't decided yet, but you're on thin ice.",Valentino speaks out,"We'll play nicer if you promise not to use that mind control shit on us." 

Biting the inside of your cheek you reluctantly agree with a soft "yes" and a short nod of your head. Being a woman of your word you felt a bit anxious about agreeing to not using your ability but you needed to be smart about this situation. 

The trio hesitated before looking to you. Vox was the first to speak,"Who are you and how long have you been in Hell?" Your eyes meet Voxs and his train of thought gets sidetracked at how beautiful and gentle your eyes are. 

"I'm (Y/N). I've been here for a little over two years",you honestly say with a slight frown on your features. Looking down to his torso you internally sigh dramatically at the worried feeling in your stomach.

"Are you okay?"

Val, Velvet, and Vox look at each other and Vox drops a brow in question,"What?" He asks with a bit of a suspicious tone and you nod down to his torso,"You lost a lot of blood, are you okay now?" 

They still seem to be confused and you snort softly while tugging at the cuffs. You roll your eyes discreetly while looking between the three.

//How are these three feared overlords?...They're kinda dumb...//

Vox clears his throat and Valentino speaks next,"Why did you heal Vox?" You furrow your brows in thought. You began to wonder if you should tell them the truth or not. 

Truth be told you mainly healed him out of fear that if he did see your face he would've snitched that you ran instead of helping him. 

You also wondered what they had in store for you. Valentino had stupidly underestimated you earlier and you nearly escaped. So you needed to play this game again.

"It was the right thing to do.",you lie straight through your teeth and put on a convincing front. The trio eyes you up and down curiously. They look to your innocent and soft eyes and genuine expression. 

And they believe you. 

Velvet speaks next, she sits aside you on the bed however. 

"So...we've seen what your capable of so theres really no use in lyin'. If you've been here for so long why are you some low-grade stripper? I'm sure you know you could bury any tyrant and you've got a fighting chance against the overlords. So why are you here and unknown?"

The three of them had been wondering that this entire ordeal as well. You were clearly very powerful and although none of them would ever admit it, they were a teensy bit intimidated by such abilities. 

You filled your cheeks with air and you decided to be honest with this answer. After all if anyone was to discreetly insult these overlords it might as well be you.

"I don't see the point. I'm comfortable where I am in eternity and quite frankly I don't want a target on my back.",you look between the three. Your eyes especially glare at Valentino. You had yet to see if his reputation proceeded him.

"And full offense but I think its wrong and cowardice to commit mass genocide just to sit on some high horse. Sure these people wound up here for a reason but they're not involved in your bullshit, why should they die?"

Valentinos eyes narrow at what you say. If there was one thing the man hated most in any realm, it was being talked down to. The word cowardice made his blood boil and he tossed his head back with laughter.

He walked around the bed and leaned down to come face to face with you. As he leaned down he smelled of vanilla and reeked of sex. His stoplight red eyes stared into yours. His voice was mocking and he grinned widely.

"You're in Hell. Why the fuck do you care about whats right or wrong?" You knew that look. The "you're a naive and stupid girl" look. He was yet again underestimating you. 

Being underestimated came naturally for you. For starters you were a woman. Unfortunately as on Earth in Hell woman are seen as the weaker sex. And compared to Vox and Valentino alone they towered over you. 

You already grew a disliking to this entitled and cocky prick.

"It's not just that. Its also because I'm not a coward who would prey on someone weaker than me.",you talk back with a challenging tone. 

A wide and excited spreads across Velvets face and she looks to Vox whos lips are slightly parted in surprise at the way you're speaking to Valentino. 

I like this girl, Velvet silently thinks to herself. 

Valentinos eyes begin to glow slightly and he tilts his head,"Are you calling me a fuckin' coward?" His voice drips with intimidation and venom. But that wasn't going to make you back down.

"You have me immobilized. If the shoes fits, right?" 

Valentino felt himself be tugged back by a now standing Velvet,"Chill Big V. You know we can't kill her." Valentino glared at you as he gently pulled his third arm away from Velvet,"No but I can sure fuckin' hurt her." 

You turn away from the arrogant bastard with an eyeroll which only seems to aggravate him further. Velvet snickers to herself at your attitude and Valentinos upset state. 

"Alright V. Lets go get in the car. Vox uncuff her and bring her out, yeah?",with that Velvet has to drag out the irritated Valentino from the VIP room. The door shuts behind them and Vox's arms cross over his chest loosely. 

He studies you for a moment,"You know you should watch your mouth around overlords." You look to the scarred man with lowered brows and a slight frown,"And why is that?" 

Vox runs a hand through his neat electric raven black hair and he walks towards the desk across the room. 

"You may be powerful but so are we. Talk to Val like that again and Lucifers word won't mean shit to him once he sends you to the next circle.",Vox explains while picking up the small heart shaped key. You were slightly confused by his words and what Velvet had said earlier.

"Lucifers word? And what did Velvet mean earlier by not being able to kill me?",you inquire while Vox sits aside you. He's surprisingly gentle as his gloved hands begin to unlock the first cuff. 

He looks to you with threaded brows and smirks lightly,"Looks like the smartass isn't so smart afterall." You glare at him but he ignores it and moves to the cuff around your ankle. 

"Lucifer likes to know whats going on in his kingdom. He had a chat with me after I became an overlord it was about when that radio cunt manifested and nearly tore apart Hell.",you couldn't help but crack a smile at the way Vox's face twisted with disgust at the mention of the infamous Alastor. 

He gets up and circles the bed to unlock the left side of your body,"He told me and every other overlord we had to report anyone like Alastor to him if we discovered such a person. We're not allowed to kill them until Lucifer meets 'em." 

Unlocking the last cuff you sit up and rub your reddened wrists and ankles with a soft exhale. 

You had to meet the King of Hell. What would he do? What are you going to do? Worry and concern began to pool in your stomach and you felt slightly nauseous.

Vox watched as you feverishly rubbed your wrists and your eyes remain trained on your beat up sneakers. He glanced down to his torso and sighed with a roll of his eyes,"Just watch your mouth and don't talk back. Follow that advice and Lucifer won't eviscerate you."

You gaze fell up to Vox's quickly. 

// Is he trying to comfort me? //

You blow a raspberry and nod slowly while getting off of the bed. For some reason Vox's strange way of reassurance did calm down you down slightly. You frowned as you noticed the contents of your stripper bag were spilled out everywhere.

"Do you guys have no regard for privacy...?",you mumbled softly while stopping and picking up your things and placing them back into the bag. Vox stopped at the doorframe and looked back to see you hurrying to put all the contents back into your bag. 

With a groan of irritation Vox walks over and picks up your heels that Velvet had been messing around with. You look to him with slight confusion at why he is helping. His voice was quick and a bit quiet,"Thank you for healing me. Although I would've been fine. I'm an overlord for fucks sake."

You smile gently and give a short nod while snorting,"Mhm. I'm sure." 

You had heard Vox was an egotistical and attention seeking manipulator but right now he didn't seem too bad. He sure as hell seemed better than Valentino.

Putting in the last pair of pasties you heard a long drawn out cat call whistle. Turning to Vox he had a navy blue lace bra in one hand and the matching thong in the other. 

Your eyes widened and he smirked,”How much for a quickie?” 

You glared at him and jumped up to your feet. He held the undergarments up high and over his head and you struggled to obtain them back. With a pinch to his biceps he winces and lowers his arms. You snatch the undergarments back and stuff them into your bag with narrowed eyes.

You know maybe he was just as bad as Val.


	4. Choke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ choke - i don’t know how but they found me ♫

You sat in the limo and stared out of the window while chewing on the inside of your cheek. Your stomach was a bundle of nerves as you passed through a few unfamiliar streets of Hell.

Vox and Valentino joshed around with each other and Velvet scooted over to you with a wide smile on her face. 

Feeling her presence beside you you turn to her and blink back when a bright flash hits your eyes. She had pulled you close and took a photo of the two of you. Pulling away from you you looked at her with a raised brow,"What was that?"

She shrugs,"I want the first picture with the potential new threat to Hell!" Her voice runs quickly and high-pitched as she bounces with energy and excitement. Opening your mouth to refute this statement she claps her hands together. 

"Oh my god can you make me do something? I wanna know what it feels like!"

Already you could tell Velvet was quite the character. You had also heard she was a complete maniac and to be honest you could see that. But she also seemed really friendly and sweet. Nevertheless you were afraid to drain any of your energy, especially on your way to his majesty. 

"Oh no I don't think thats—",you shake your head gently but Velvet cuts you off by grabbing your hands. 

//Clearly she doesn't know what personal space is...//

"Oh come on! Please!",she pleads with wide white and pink eyes. You bite your bottom lip gently and sigh in defeat. You didn't want to deal with this right now and she didn't seem like the type of person to give up so easily.

She shakes in excitement and you turn to face her. Vox and Valentino have stopped talking now and look to the two of you. 

For a moment you consider just commanding her to tell you her favorite color until the stunt Vox pulled earlier pops into your head. 

A mischievous grin spreads across your face and you stare into Velvets eyes, you make sure to not blink. 

"You want to tell me something embarrassing about Vox, don't you?" 

Vox looks to you with a look of disbelief and Valentino covers his mouth to stifle a laugh. 

Velvet listens to your hypnotic voice and she stills, her voice is monotone. Her energetic smile is no longer present on her grey-brown skin. 

"One time Vox accidentally sent his nudes to Lucifer when he was trying to send them to Valentino." You cover your mouth and tear your eyes from her. She immediately falls from the trance and shakes her head, a bit confused. 

"Velvet!",Vox shouts as his cheeks begin to tinge a light baby blue. Valentino stifles a laugh as a big grin is spread across his muted blue skin. Vox glares at you and curses internally. Yet before he can attack you Velvet squeals and turns to you with her phone clutched tightly in her hand.

"Woah! It was like I was in a sunken place! I didn't even realize what I said till a few moments after." 

Velvet was fascinated by you and interested in such abilities. 

"Okay you are amazing, what's your Instagram?",Velvet questions while completely ignoring Vox's burning glare.

You smile sheepishly and shake your head gently,"I don't own a phone." Both Vox and Velvet look at you in utter disbelief. They looked as if though you had just told them you were God. 

"Are you fucking serious?",Vox asks incredulously completely forgetting what you made Velvet do moments ago. You threaded your brows together and shrugged,"Um...yeah?" 

Velvet was complete shocked by this news. How on Hell did you manage to live without a phone? 

"Why not?",Velvet questions with a slight frown on her face. You glanced out of the dark tinted windows and notice you've already pulled into the Magne estate. 

"I can't really afford one, I live pretty comfortably but I cant splurge on a phone. Especially considering I really don't need one." 

Vox and Velvet frowned hard upon hearing this. Valentino couldn't give two shits. In fact he kinda took pleasure in hearing about your poor state. 

Although he could admit to himself the stunt you pulled earlier with Velvet was hilarious and that maybe you had a sense of humor. 

Didn't make the urge to snap your neck go away though. 

The limo came to a stop and the driver came to open the door. One by one you all exited the vehicle and stood outside of the manor. 

//I was just eating pizza yesterday in bed how the hell did I wind up standing in front of the Magne's home with three infamous overlords?//

The three of you were silent as you were led inside of the estate. Your eyes looked around and fell to the many portraits and paintings. You admire the intricate art of the Magne family and their close friends. 

You also take notice of the historical like paintings. They tell a thousand words of the wars fought between Heaven and Hell and the wars fought within Hell. You feel a bit of pity hit your racing heart at the portrait of the beautiful deceased Lilith. 

Before you know it you stand outside of Lucifers office. At the top of the four story mansion, the very last room. 

Two body guards stand outside of his door and you feel awkward beneath their stone cold gaze. Vox speaks first, his hands fold behind his back. 

"We're here to see Lucifer.",Vox states as if that isn't obvious. You discreetly roll your eyes and the two guards step aside. Valentino pushes through the white door that has the Magne crest in gold. 

The four of you step in and you feel your nerves quell slightly at the sight of the man sitting behind the desk. 

His eyes are a bit off putting as they land on you. The black small pupil contrasts against the yellows of his eyes. Standing up he holds his apple topped black cane and his eyes narrow slightly. They never leave you. 

"You three are dismissed."

His voice startles you and your nerves get frazzled yet again. The trio looks to each other and Lucifers brow lowers in question at their hesitation. Yet before he can tell them again they turn and leave the office. The door shuts behind them. 

Now it's just you and the King of Hell, Lucifer himself.

"Come sit down we need to have a little talk.",he sits back down at his desk and gestures to one of the chairs in front of him. For a moment you hesitate to which his grin widens. 

"I said sit down." 

When he says this you feel chills run down your spine. Swallowing hard you attempt to keep your composure and you walk towards his desk. Sitting down you let your left leg cross over your right one. Lucifers eyes can't help but roam when you do this. 

"So, Valentino texted me about your...abilities.",he tilts his head slightly and rests his elbows on the desk. His chin rests on his interlaced fingers. 

You clear your throat and keep your straight composure,"Listen, I'm not trying to battle for territory or cause carnage like the Radio Demon. I'm just trying to get through my eternity in one piece." 

Lucifer looks at you and conceals his interest. Calling you pretty was an understatement. You were one of the most beautiful women he's seen. Now here you were with powers he has yet to see but has read of. 

He runs a hand across his neat lemon blonde hair. He had to see this. He needed to know just how strong you were. 

"I want to see what you're capable of." ,he pulls off his long white coat and stands up. He lets the white coat rest on his red office chair. You look at him and hold your hands up as he rolls up the sleeve on his red dress shirt. You couldn't risk exposing the downsides to your abilities, nor did you want to face off with Lucifer himself. 

"N-No no I couldn't possibly. I just want—" 

He pulled off his black bowtie and cocked his head gently,"Val also told me that you were quite quick on your feet. He said you looked experienced." He wore an excited smile on his lips as his eyes looked you over.

He approached you and pulled a letter opener off of his desk and you quickly stand from the chair, stepping back it knocks over. 

//He's bluffing...what reason would he have to hurt me?//

You kick the chair back to give you the space to walk back but Lucifer swings the blade at you with precision and speed. But considering your line of work in the living world, you were quicker. 

Grabbing his wrist you twist it and he inhales sharply dropping the blade. You kick the blade away and let him go once its across the room. 

Stepping back he turns and laughs softly a wide smile on his features,"My my...you are quite quick." He rubs his wrist and shakes his arm, you narrow your eyes at him slightly. 

In a blink you see he's no longer where he was before. 

"But I bet I'm quicker."

His voice resonates behind you and close to your ear. Before you can react you feel his hand weave through your hair and yank your head back. Exposing your neck he presses another blade against it. You swallow hard and ball your fists at your side. 

//He's stringing you along...don't fall for it.// You attempt to rationalize yourself and quell your urge to fight back. Until you feel a stinging sensation course up your neck, then you feel a warm liquid glide down the curve of your neck. 

With wide eyes you grab ahold of his wrist and Lucifer drops the blade yet again with a burning sensation coursing up his arm. Kicking it away again you grow more irritated with the royalty. Pulling your head forward you whip it back and the back of your head collides with his upturned nose. 

He stumbles back in surprise as his hand goes up to rub his aching nose. Despite how hard you hit him he was invincible to any damage. The most damage that could be done to the fallen angel was causing him pain. 

You stare at him with a racing heart. Why was he doing this? Surely he didn't do this with any other overlord that came along? 

Lucifer looked you over and his eyes fell to the crimson blood that dripped down your dainty neck. He watched as you were tense, on guard. He could see the confusion riddled across your features and he smiled. 

You were strange off the bat. Abilities and skills like these weren't manifested in people who believed killing bystanders was wrong. People who only fought back when they wanted to survive, even then with reluctance.

Power like this only manifested within those with the darkest and blackest souls. Alastor was the prime example of this. 

You had to be hiding something deep down within you. Something truly dark and twisted. This fact made Lucifer grow interested with you. 

"Are you done?",you break through the silence with a cautious tone of voice. The pain in your neck has subsided and Lucifer hides his sheer shock at the fact that the deep cut is healed. Only the drying blood remains. 

Lucifer’s face fell deadpan as his eyes glanced to his desk. He wondered if he should take the risk on seeing the extent of your powers. Walking over to his desk he pulled a blade from within one of the drawers. You grew cautious yet again as he held it. 

“Just two more things.” 

His eyes fell to the crucifix engraved on the handle. With slight hesitation he squeezed the blessed blade in his hand and pulled it out. You blinked back as blood dripped from his hand. He tossed the blade back into the drawer and shut it.

Lucifer winced in pain as his hand began to sear with pain. Looking down at the crimson liquid he began to grow dizzy. “A little help here?” 

You couldn’t leave him. After all there were guards outside that were three times your size. With a groan of annoyance and irritation you walked over. 

As you grabbed his palm he watched you carefully. You looked more annoyed than anything. It was quite strange. 

What he didn’t know was your cluelessness when it came to blessed weapons and his invincibility as a fallen angel. 

You hesitated before inhaling slowly. Lucifer watched as your eyes began to glow a soft white color. He froze when your hand went to the nape of his neck and you pulled him down. His forehead connected with your soft lips. 

He was grateful for the red circles that hid the blush that fell on his slim cheeks. 

As your lips remained on his forehead he looked down and noticed the wound on his palm was glowing a soft white. After a few moments the searing pain and dizziness subsided. His eyes widened as the glowing hue went away and all that was left was his blood. 

Not even a scar was left.

You opted to heal him out of no other option and because this wound was smaller than Vox’s. So you assumed you’d be drained but you had no idea it was a wound caused by a blade from the heavens. 

The glow in your eyes dimmed as you pulled away your lips and you felt the hot pain rush up your arm from your palm. 

You began to rock and sway in confusion.

//How...did this take so much out of me...//

This was your last thought before darkness clouded your vision and your limp body fell against Lucifer. He caught you, his arms wrapping around your waist as your head was tilted back. 

He looked down at your beautiful features and he felt anxiety prod at his mind. His eyes fell to his healed palm and he took note of the lack of any scar or even pain. 

//How the hell did she heal what I can’t even avoid...?//

He lifted you up, his arm going behind your knees to hold you bridal style. He sat you on his chair and left to find the witch doctor. 

//I’ve definitely got to keep an eye on her...she has to be hiding something...whether she knows it or not is the question. //


	5. Michelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ michelle - sir chloe ♫

// God how embarrassing. //

You think silently to yourself as you rub your tired eyes. You had passed out for the second time today and it was barely reaching the afternoon. 

You yawn and feel as if though your body weighs tons. Looking around the room you're in you realize its one thats unfamiliar to you. 

Although by the Magne crest that is incorporated everywhere you can assume its a guest bedroom of sorts. You pull the damp and cold cloth off of your forehead and sit up slowly. A soft groan falls past your lips. 

Your body is a bit sore but thats not your main concern considering you'll heal in just a little. 

You bit the inside of your cheek wondering how healing such a small wound caused you to pass out. Even healing the three large wounds Vox had only made you slightly dizzy. 

Running a hand across your hair you swung your legs off of the bed and eased yourself up. 

Thats when you heard the door open. 

Looking to the door you fixed your pleated skirt and you saw a small hand grip the door. After a few moments a small child peaked around the corner. 

By long blond hair on her round head and her rosy cheeks you realized it was Charlotte Magne. Lucifer and Liliths daughter and the princess of Hell. 

She holds a small goat stuffed animal in her arms and she seems to be in slight distress. With a small frown you turn to face her completely. 

"Are you okay?",your sudden question causes her to jump but she clears her throat and looks around the room. 

"I lost Dazzle and I don't know where he is.",she pouts slightly and steps further into the room. You place your fingers beneath your chin and look around with a slight sigh. You were already weak but her big eyes and pout were a bit hard to ignore.

You walk towards you and kneel down to meet her eyes. You offer her a kind smile and point to the animal in her hand. 

"And who is this?",you question. Charlotte's face spreads into a wide smile and she holds the goat forward,"This is Razzle! He sings like Dazzle." She beamed while talking about the small goat and your heart melted. 

"Does Razzle look like Dazzle?",you ask another question as you reach out and pet the small object in her small hands. She nods as her smile falters slightly. 

You were already weak...but you should heal up soon enough. And she's too cute to not help.

Shutting your eyes you thought of the small object and with a snap of your fingers you felt the stuffed toy in your hand. Charlotte gasped and bounced with excitement at the strange trick. 

You opened your eyes and looked at the small toy in your hand before handing it to the small child with a smile. She holds it tightly in her arms and plants a quick kiss against his head.

"Charlie! Dear where—"

Lucifer cuts himself short when he runs into the room and looks to the two of you. He quickly scoops up Charlie into his arms and holds her away from you. He's dressed to the nines yet again. His eyes are narrowed slightly. 

You frown a bit and stand back up.

//What was that look for?//

"Charlotte, my dear, what did I tell you about running off without an escort?",Lucifer reprimands his daughter with a frown on his black lips. Charlottes pulls down into a pout and her big eyes look down.

"Not to do it cause I'll get lost...",she grumbles as her thin brows drop. Lucifer turns his back to you yet you still makeout what he says in a low whisper. 

"Don't pout, Daddys not mad he just didn't want you to get upset when you got lost.",he brushes back her blonde bangs and plants a kiss against her forehead,"Now I have business to attend to, go with the guard." 

He places down the small child and she nods. Yet before leaving she turns to you and smiles brightly,"Thank you lady!" Lucifer furrows his brows in question as you give a nod and warm smile,"Take care, hon." 

With that she is taken out of the room by one of the scarily large guards. Lucifer shuts the door and turns to you, his eyes are still narrowed. 

"Did you do anything to her?",he questions with an accusing tone. You feel offended and you cross your arms over your chest with a snort,"No? She lost her little goat thing so I helped find it for her."

Lucifer feels his heart thump and he drops the slight scowl from his face. 

"Can I go home now?",you question with a bit of a nervous tone.

Today was a long day. Not to mention you had more work later tonight and you had to get to the club. You wouldn't be able to sleep until tomorrow morning. It may have been a good thing you passed out, at least you got rest. 

"Not just yet, I have just one question to ask you.",he starts and you shift your weight with a bit of impatience. You look at him expectantly and he tilts his chin up slightly,"Who were you before you came here?" 

You found the question a bit surprising coming from him. After all you showed him that was the only thing he wanted to ask about?

You told him what you remembered when you woke up in Hell,"I was a hit-woman. I died when I was shoved out of a building. I hit the pavement and woke up here." What you said seemed short but it was all you could remember. Upon waking up in Hell you only got flashes of memories of your life. But they were strange memories, they were blurry and felt strange...as if you didn't experience them.

Lucifer eyes you carefully before slowly nodding,"There'll be a driver outside. Just tell him your destination and he'll drop you off." A shit eating grin spreads across his lips,"I'd apologize for inconveniencing you but I don't give a damn. Well farewell." 

You snort and walk past the King of Hell leaving him alone in the room. 

He remains in the room for a few moments pondering silently. Then he leaves and makes his way back to his office. 

Walking into the wide and large office his eyes land on the woman sitting in his chair. She wears a backless turtleneck and tight black pencil skirt. His eyes fall to the scars along her shoulder blades. 

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice Nikita.",Lucifer greets the tall stallion woman with a polite tone. Walking over to his seat he sits and she rolls her almond shape eyes,"Cut the formalities Lucifer its not suiting for you." 

Lucifer grins at his long time companion and nods slowly,"Of course." She crosses one leg over the other and leans back comfortably in the chair,"So what's the meaning of this? You seemed a bit stressed over the phone." 

Lucifer leans back in his chair and begins to tell Nikita about you and all he'd seen and heard so far. 

Nikita was his most trusted right-hand woman. Having been banished from Heaven alongside him because she was the one who helped him with his entire rebellion against his loathsome father. She was the only other fallen angel in Hell, aside from Lucifer. The only reason his father didn't wipe her from existence as he did with any other angel that went against him was due to Lucifers oath to never interfere with heaven again. 

What she lacked in powers she made up for with loyalty and smarts. She was the one person Lucifer trusted in all of Hell. And quite frankly, aside from Charlie, she was all he had. Especially since he lost Lilith. 

Nikita blinked back, now sitting on the edge of her seat. The first thing she did was smack Lucifer upside the head. He winced and glared at her,"What was that for!" 

She narrowed her red eyes and sat back down with a look of disapproval,"Thats for cutting yourself with an angelic blade like a damn fool!" She sighed in exasperation and ignored the childish pout he gave her. He had to admit it was a risk on his part but you managed to heal him so it was fine. 

Nikita shook her head gently as she bit on her manicure thumb in slight worry,"If she truly was able to heal an angelic blade then that could possibly mean—" Lucifer put his hand up and shook his head before Nikita could even get the rest of her sentence out,"Thats not possible. I just asked her and she remembers living a mortal life. She was a hit-woman."

Nikita runs a hand through her long jet black hair with confusion,"If she was mortal then it would be possible, minuscule but possible, for her to manifest pyrokinesis, and conjuring things at will and her past life would explain her combat skills....but there's no possible way for her to have the ability to heal. Thats not something that manifests within damned souls." 

Lucifer nodded as she talked,"I'm aware so...you my dearest friend are going to keep an eye on her."

Nikita raises both her brows and scoffs,"Excuse me? I'm not a babysitter! And I hate it out there with those sinners and demons."

Lucifer rolls his eyes and pulls out a notepad,"Oh well, she works here and you can get her address from  
the driver when he gets back. I expect updates. Figure out a way to get her to open up."

Nikita spent the next half hour assaulting Lucifer.

«»

You walked into the dressing room and headed towards one of the empty vanities. Pulling off your hoodie as you made your way there you noticed quite a lot of the girls staring at you. 

You look around while fixing your red laced and satin bra,"What the hell are you guys looking at?"

Cosette is the first to speak with a soft laugh,"What happened out there with the Valentino and his buddies?" 

You internally slap yourself remembering the scene you were forced to cause earlier. Being carried to a VIP room probably didn't make the situation any less interesting. You frown and give a dismissive wave to the expectant girls,"None of your business now leave me alone." 

The girls grumble and mumble is disappointment and you look into the vanity. You were tired and drained. 

With your cautious self you made sure to tell the driver to drop you off at an apartment complex two blocks away from your real one. That walk, albeit a short one, was tiring. You had three hours to kill so you took a nap for one and got ready at home to save time then made your way to the club. 

You did not want to deal with anymore bullshit today. 

Strapping on the black platform heels you tied the ribbon up your fishnet covered legs. Standing with ease and balance you tugged down the tiny black skirt a bit before making your way out of the dressing room. But not before hearing a few whispers.

"I bet she's sleeping with Marcus..."

"So much for becoming the best in this joint naturally..."

You ignored their hateful comments and made your way towards your stage. Marcus's voice came over the speakers. 

"Well everyone! Its the lady you've all been waiting for please welcome our star, Echo!" 

Marcus said your stage name with vigor. He leered at you in the security room as you stepped onto the soft pink stage. You were his best dancer and got most of the stage time considering you raked in a whole lot of business for him. 

Despite Valentino being his boss the more business he had in his club the bigger the cut Valentino gave him. 

He kept you hidden from Valentino for as long as he could out of worry Valentino would take you to his personal club. And as he looked at the security cameras and noticed the overlord leering at you at the bar he cursed silently. 

//Well there goes my best dancer...//

You danced on stage skillfully. Climbing up the pole you fell upside down and looked around the room with a seductive gaze and shy smile. Many were crowding around your stage. It took a few moments for you to notice the V Trio at the bar. 

//Are you fucking kidding me!//

You were not about to give him the satisfaction of viewing you completely. 

Falling to your knees you began to crawl towards the end of the stage. The customers whistled and cat-called while tossing money and attempting to touch you.

Valentino watched as you fell out of his view and he scowled slightly. 

Vox noticed this and hid a grin, but not well enough. 

"The fuck are you smiling at?",Valentino questioned while blowing out a cloud of red smoke. Vox looked to his best friend with a soft chuckle,"The fact that she's fucking with you." 

Velvet shook her head gently as she came from the dressing room,"Nobody knows much about her. She's been working here almost as long as she's been in Hell. She’s the top dancer and keeps to herself.” 

Velvet takes a seat on one of the stools and pulls a brand new phone from her pocket. Valentino looks at the gift and rolls his eyes,”We’re tryna keep an eye on her from a distance and you buy her a new phone.” 

Velvet gives Valentino the bird,”She’s interesting I wanna be her friend.”,she looks to you as the song comes to a closing,”Also I may have bugged the phone.” Valentino and Vox looked to Velvet and both were a bit surprised and embarrassed. 

Why didn’t they think of that?

“Alright well when you give it to her ask what happened when she was at Lucifers.”,Vox says while watching you walk off stage, one of the employees gathers your cash into a bag. 

The doll demon nods with a bit of excitement and stands up yet stops when someone has already taken your hand. 

“Who the fuck is that?”,Valentino questions as a tall and willowy woman drags you to one of the VIP rooms. 

You lead the woman to one of the VIP rooms and shut the door behind you. You rarely got female guests but you always liked dancing for them more so you offered her a sweet smile while your hands cupped her cheeks. She was quite stunning honestly.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”,you ask while sitting on her lap, she noticeably grows a bit embarrassed and shy as her cheeks tinge pink. 

Clearing her throat she looks up into your soft eyes,”I’m Nikita.”


	6. Knee Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫knee socks - artic monkeys♫

Nikita's hands are balled at her sides as you give her a private dance. The soft music that runs through the room is a bit distracting but not nearly as distracting as you dancing and touching her. 

//Maybe I should have taken a different approach...// Nikita thinks silently while fighting off the harsh blush on her angled cheeks. She blinks back unable to speak for a few moments. 

It was strange for her to be rendered speechless, but with your beauty and seductive dancing no one could really blame her. 

You noticed she was a bit stiff and her face was extremely flushed. She didn't look familiar in the slightest and she seemed way too stiff and uneasy to have been in any situation like this before. 

You hid a frown and turned around to straddle her lap. Your index finger went beneath her chin and you lifted her gaze to meet yours.

She visibly swallowed hard but you attempted to make her comfortable while still maintaining professionalism. 

"So, Nikita...excuse me for being nosy but you don't look familiar. You new?" She feels chills run up her spine and her hands begin to shake when you cup her cheeks and pull her face close. 

You press your forehead against hers and your nose gently presses against her elven one. 

"U-Um no I just don't really frequent these types of areas.",Nikita explains in a soft whisper and you smile slightly. Theres a playful look in your eyes and she feels her heart thump at seeing this. 

"No offense but I can tell.",you laugh quietly and she breathes out deeply when you pull away and get off of her. 

"Yeah...a—friend...told me about this place to let off some steam. Speaking of which, if you don't mind how long have you been working here?"

You freeze behind her, your manicured hands rest on her tense shoulders. 

She was uncomfortable. She looked unfamiliar yet wasn't new. Her clothes definitely cost more than your rent. Glancing down you noticed two scars on her shoulder blades.

As your hands roamed down her shoulders you walked back around to face her. Bending down you sighed and looked into her eyes.

"You want to tell me the real reason why you're here, don't you?"

Nikita flinches as your voice echoes in her head. With her angelic blood she had the ability to fight off the trance. Yet when your hands rested on her thighs she let herself slip. 

"I-I came—came here to find information about you for Lucifer." 

You jump back and she quickly stands while blinking out of the trance. She was in a daze for a moment. Both due to the fact that you managed to reach into her mind and the fact that she had given in. 

You wobble on your heels slightly and she clears her throat while your eyes narrow at her,"Lucifer really sent someone to come spy on me?" Before she had the chance to speak you placed a hand on your hip and your other hand poked her chest.

You look up into her eyes and snort,"Tell his majesty I am not that stupid." The soft song in the room comes to an end and you turn with an upturning of your nose,"Looks like the song is over. It wasn't a pleasure to meet you, Nikita." 

You quickly make your way out of the room with irritation and annoyance pumping into your veins. This feeling grows more intense when you feel a pair of arms pull you into another VIP room. 

Two pairs of arms.

One pair of hands is resting on your hips and the other pair grabs onto both of your wrists.

Looking up into the demons eyes you narrow yours slightly. You attempt to pull away and Valentino shakes his head gently with a clicking of his tongue. 

"We need to have talk~♡︎",his voice is undeniably alluring. Like honey and sugar coated strawberries. Not to mention his looks weren't all too bad either. But you were not a woman so easily tempted. 

You snorted and shoved him away without a second thought. His fists balled at his sides,"I'm not about to let you treat me like garbage. I am not some sex doll for you to use." You speak in a stern tone, standing your ground. 

An amused smile spreads across his lips and he rolls his glowing red eyes softly. He walks towards you and before you could react he grabs ahold of your wrist and pins you against the wall. Your chest collides with the wall and your cheek presses against it. 

He holds one arm behind your back as one rests on your hip. His other two rest on either side of the wall you're pushed up against. 

He leans in close and you feel your heart begin to thump in your chest. His lips brush against your earlobe and chills run up your spine. 

"You really should be careful of who you talk to so disrespectfully, doll.~♡︎",his voice holds a slightly more threatening tone. His hand lifts your arm up and you wince in pain. Yet you feel your face flush slightly red at the pain. You inhale deeply and ball your fist against the wall. 

Mustering up your strength you push off the wall and whip around. Despite the soreness in your arm you grab ahold of his shoulders and push on them as your heeled foot goes behind his ankle. 

He falls back onto the ground and you fall on top of him.

He lets out a surprised gasp and you raise your head from his chest. You have his wrists pinned down and his other set of arms are pinned against his sides. Your strong legs, which straddle him, hold his arms in place. 

Valentino looks into your eyes and he's appalled to find himself rendered completely speechless. A heat comes to his angular cheeks and he feels his muted blue skin grow hotter. 

Your eyes are gentle yet smug, matching the smile on your ruby red lips. 

"I know you're powerful, Valentino."

His heart nearly skipped a beat when you said his name:

"And I know you may not give a damn about how you treat people because you expect them not to fight back but I will.",he holds his breath when you lean down close to his face. 

You can see what affect you're having on him. You've got him speechless and putty in your hand. He wouldn't admit it to himself but you knew it. 

You whisper gently while letting your legs tighten at his sides,"And I will fight till my last fucking breath." 

He inhales your hypnotic and alluring scent. He wants nothing more than to savor this moment. You atop him, your soft whisper fanning against his lips, and your challenging eyes looking into his. 

Right now as you sat up on his lap and looked down at him with a cocky grin he didn't know whether he wanted to break your legs or be between them.

“Val!”,you both hear Velvets voice call outside the door. Unfortunately you weren’t quick enough.

“Valen—“,Velvet stops herself short as she swings open the door to the room the two of you occupy. Her eyes widen and she stands still in the doorway. 

“Did you find the—them...”,Vox trails off as he steps behind Velvet and looks at both you and Valentino.

You lay atop Valentino, straddling him. Vox feels his face turn hot at the up close sight of you in such skimpy clothing. The tiny skirt you wore hid little to nothing beneath it.

After a few moments of sheer embarrassment you quickly get to your feet. Fixing your mini skirt and bra you turn to Velvet and Vox with a small awkward laugh,”Seems your friend doesn’t know when to quit it. Now if you’ll all excuse me I have to get back to work.”

Vox and Velvet are still rendered silent. They block the doorway but you still remain where you stand when Valentino speaks.

“Not here you’re not~♡︎”

You slowly turn to him and cross your arms over your chest with a lowered and raised brow,”What?” A bad feeling settles in your stomach.

Valentino smiles widely and reaches into the pocket of his ridiculous fur coat. 

“I came to tell you you’re being moved to one of my...private clubs~♡︎”,he pulls out a red envelope sealed with melted wax pressed with a broken heart. Walking towards you he hands it to you. 

“I don’t want to be moved. Especially not to one of your private clubs.”,you state with a bit of annoyance while looking down at the envelope. 

He chuckles darkly and shakes his head,”You either work at the Heartbreakers club or you work nowhere. All the information is in that envelope. Shall I send you a car~♡︎” His tone is one of smugness and cockiness. He enjoyed the angry and frustrated look developing in your once gentle eyes. 

He especially enjoyed the way you scoffed with a shake of your head,”No I have my own way of transport.” 

//Well that was easy.//

“Well you have the rest of the day off. I’ll see you tomorrow.~♡︎”,he pulls a red cancer stick from within his fur coat and places it between his lips. He walks past you but not before leaning down and whispering into your ear.

“Maybe next time we can finish what we started.~♡︎”

With that he brushes past his best friends and leaves the room. You shake your head gently and pinch the bridge of your nose. Turning around you look to Vox and Velvet. 

Velvet steps forward and holds out a red expensive looking hellphone. With furrowed brows you look down at the phone to her wide eyes,”What’s this?” 

She smiles widely and stands aside you while unlocking the phone.

“Its a phone! I got it for you! So you can make socials and all that jazz.”

You stare at her in slight disbelief as she begins to open Instagram. You step away with a soft smile,”No, no, I couldn’t possibly accept this, Velvet.” You try to refuse but Vox shakes his head and chuckles while running a hand through his raven hair. 

“Don’t even try to deny it she won’t let you. Plus you’re really missing out.”,Vox offers you a genuine smile and you feel a bit bad as you watch her help you set up social media. 

Vox watched Velvet explain to a very confused you how this phone works and how social media works. 

He noticed the way your pursed your lips and threaded your brows together when focused. He found himself smiling at the face you made when you understood something. 

//She’s pretty cute...//

“Vox?”

Your voice makes him realize he was staring and he clears his throat while averting his gaze quickly. 

“Uh yes?”,he inquires and you walk towards him with an excited smile. Holding your new phone you give him a lopsided smile. 

“Velvet just gave me her instagram, can I have yours?”

Truth be told Vox seemed a bit annoying but he wasn’t anywhere near as annoying as Valentino. You’d probably block him later. And Velvet was a bit much but also seemed to be genuinely friendly. For a moment you felt happy and excited at something new.

Velvet notices the way Vox tenses up and grows nervous as he tells you his insta in a slightly wavering tone,”U-Um no eight as in the number—yeah and then k as in kill.” 

A sly smile spread across her lips and she skipped forward,”How’s about we post your first photo!” 

You didn’t really have a choice once Velvet roped you in and you felt your side hit Vox. You looked up at him with an apologetic smile,”Sorry.” You didn’t notice the way he wouldn’t look at you directly. Both of their arms wrapped around your waist as you all squeezed close together. 

Velvet raised her hand, holding your phone,”1..2...3!”

You all smiled and Velvet and Vox looked down at the photo before nodding in agreement. Velvet typed away at your phone and a small ‘bloop’ came from the device as she handed it back to you. 

You held the phone and shut it off without bothering to check the post she had made. Looking to Velvet you smiled,”Thank you...really.” 

Velvet smiled at you and she felt herself genuinely beginning to grow a connection with you in this short time,”No need for thanks! Now Val is probably waiting for us so we’ll get going! Bye, (Y/N).”

You wave goodbye to Velvet and she leaves the room with a bounce in her step. Vox seems to stay back for a moment he leans against the doorframe and looks to you with his mismatched eyes. He tightens his jaw as his eyes leer up and down your figure.

You smile down at the phone before looking up and catching his eyes. Your smile falls and eyes narrow,”What?...” 

Vox shrugs and turns with a small grin,”See you tomorrow.” He gives a nonchalant wave and leaves you alone in the room.

You shrug off that strange feeling as he leaves. Once you leave the room you walk back out to the main room and wonder what happened to Nikita. 

Whatever...I hope she doesn’t have the audacity to come near me again...You silently think while begrudgingly heading back to the dressing room to gather your things.

You glance down at the phone and envelope in your hands. You wonder how the hell you wound up in such a situation you really hoped no more drama, surprises, or anything of the sort was to occur anymore. 

Boy did you have a big storm coming.


	7. Do I Wanna Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ do i wanna know - artic monkeys ♪

You sat at your vanity and ran a hand over your styled hair with a soft sigh. 

Looking out of the window you looked to the darker red sky. The pentagram was outlined a dark black to signify it was the evening. 

You had charged your phone all day and finally took it off of the charger. The phone dinged as it started up and you looked over your chosen attire tonight.

Truth be told you were a bit nervous.

The Heartbreaker club was one of Valentinos private clubs. Only the elite and reputable could attend and watch Valentinos best dancers and workers. The red envelope and red parchment paper stared you down. The destination, time, and pay was written on it. 

As soon as you saw the pay you threw out any idea of not going.

With this much money you felt you could tolerate working right beneath Valentinos slimy nose. 

Your eyes fell down to your phone and you input the password. Immediately notifications began to ding and litter the clean screen. 

You were a bit overwhelmed by this but once the notification had came to a stop you scrolled through them. 

You felt a smile spread across your lips at the many messages Velvet sent you. Most of them telling you how to run the account and call. A few funny photos were included as well. 

You were surprised to notice two new requests. You furrowed your brows slightly as you went to the small heart icon. 

angie_fluffy_bootz has requested to follow you

moth_pimp has requested to follow you

As soon as you saw Valentinos profile you snorted and declined the request. But your eyes went up to the profile you didn't recognize. Upon visiting the profile you realized who it was. 

You scrolled through the famous pornstars profile with curious eyes.

Angel Dust. 

You had seen him everywhere. He was said to be one of if not Val's best employee. He was wanted by all and was known to be a fun yet rude party animal. Truth be told from all you'd heard of him you wanted to become his friend.

You audibly awed at his cute pet but as you continued to scroll down the few posts you found yourself grow a bit uneasy. Valentinos comments and Angel's replies were uncomfortable to read... to say the least. 

You had also heard through the grape vine that he was less than kind to the actor. 

But you wondered why he would request you or how he'd even found your instagram. 

With a small shrug you figured you might as well accept it. You had never met the spider and had no real reason to deny his request.

Thinking nothing of it you accepted it and continued on getting ready. 

You feel chills run up your spine yet you hide the feeling of dread that settles in the pit of your knotting stomach. Someone was watching you, you could feel it.

With a soft inhale your eyes widened when you felt a hand clasp over your mouth. Yet looking into the mirror it wasn't even a hand, it was more so the shadow of a hand. A black silhouette of a hand. 

Then you felt hands hold down your ankles and wrists to the spinning chair. Once you were spun around you were met with a pair of glowing red eyes. The deer demon stood with his hands behind his back, a wide cheshire like grin on his gray skin. 

//Alastor!?//

You looked up into his eyes with lowered brows while attempting to wriggle from the strange shadows that held you down on the chair. Alastor let out a short laugh and bend down to meet your eye level.

"Forgive me for barging in unannounced but I just had to meet the (Y/N)!",his voice was enthusiastic and held a radio grain to it. His entire aura was unsettling as his eyes glowered into yours. He stood up with a straight composure and walked along the floors of your room. 

Glancing down at his black heeled boots you wondered if the tap rhythm was coming from them.

Then you realized how stupid it was that you were concerned about that first.

His eyes looked to yours again and he cocked his head gently,"And forgive me for putting you in such a position. In any other case I'd at least let you talk but with your skillset I feel its rather unwise." 

Your eyes narrowed and you stopped thrashing when you felt a heavy weight on your entire being. You were completely immobile now. 

// How did he know about me? How did he know about my abilities? HOW THE FUCK DID HE FIND OUT WHERE I LIVE?! //

"Now you're probably wondering how I came to find your cozy little joint!" 

//Can he read minds or something?//

"I have eyes everywhere. I do prefer to mind my business and handle my affairs careful and be as polite as possible but I just needed to meet you!",he turned to look at you and then realized what compromising and skimpy clothing you wore. 

Alastor flinched at the sight of your scandalous figure. 

//Oh dear...//

With a clearing of his throat and snap of his fingers you were in a floor-length, high-neck, and long sleeved red dress. You glanced down upon feeling more coverage and your eyes widened. Your gaze shot back up to his and you glared daggers at the arrogant prick.

"Now you have some class! Anyways, I'm quite fascinated by you, (Y/N). I heard you managed to heal Lucifer. From a wound by a blessed blade...you controlled that filthy sex maniac. And...",he leaned down and uncomfortably close as his eyes seemed to shift into radio dials. But they quickly went away once he blinked.

"You healed that broken faced calculator of something that could have been fatal."

//Don't laugh at his insult towards Vox, (Y/N), he doesn't deserve your validation. 

Broken faced calculator...Imma need to remember that one.//

His index finger went beneath your chin and the shadows holding your head in place dissolved. Alastor lifted your chin and let his gloved finger glide across your skin.

"If I let you go will you be well behaved, my dear?"

His tone is slightly mocking as his gentle and light touch on your chin gets rough when he grips your chin and forces you forward slightly. You want nothing more than to ram your fist into his upturned nose.

"No tricks."

His voice is somehow still light and cheesy yet authoritative. You pondered over your little to no options here. You also outline possible outcomes to fighting back once let go. 

You couldn't very well outrun shadows...

You slowly nod your head and he stands up, his fingers snap before his hands fold behind his back yet again. 

You feel the grip on your mouth and the rest of your person dissolve until you're left sitting in the chair with a strange feeling in your body. 

You stand up and look down at the uncomfortably modest dress. 

"What do you want from me? If you know all about me then you must know I don't want problems or rivalry.",you state in an obvious tone while figuring out how the hell you're gonna get out of this without screwing up your makeup or hair.

Alastor chuckles lowly while watching you struggle to reach the zipper on your back. 

"I know that. But you see I don't really care!",you look around as a cheesy sitcom audience laugh echoes throughout your room. You snort and roll your eyes as your fingers finally brush along the metal.

"If your healing powers are that powerful then I must have you as my personal...doctor. I sometimes acquire injuries I cannot simply handle on my own. Of course I'd be willing to compensate you."

You quickly turn to him with raised brows. Was he really asking this of you? Especially considering what an arrogant son of a bitch he's been the entire time. With your new pay at the club you didn't need anymore pay. And you knew there was no amount of money in Hell that would make you risk your own health to work for this shitlord. 

"I'll have to decline. Now if you could leave that'd be great." Once your fingers manage to grasp the tiny zipper on your back you look up from your feet to see Alastor standing in front of you now.

You jump back and the sound of your vanity rocking courses through the room. You wince in slight discomfort at the stinging the table causes once it hits your lower back.

"You know, my dear, most of the other overlords won't hurt you unless you challenge them or get in their way.",he steps closer and pulling his hands from behind his back he lets the microphone tilt up your chin,"But I'm not like the other overlords." 

You feel that bad feeling settle in your stomach again and you swallow hard while looking into his eyes. They tell you not to try anything, and out of slight fear and intimidation you listen.

"I'd destroy you over a glass of wine. What makes you think I won't wipe you from existence for refusing me? Now...",he steps back and away from you with that same grin. Tapping his fingers against the mic is disappears in the palm of his hand. 

"I have eyes everywhere, so I'll just drop in when I need your aid. If you refuse to aid to me I'll prove to you that you can die twice.",his tone has shifted to cold and promising. He was not threatening you, he was promising you. You found it strange that through his entire shift in character the static had dissipated from his voice.

You felt chills run down your spine and across your arms. You looked away from him with a tight jaw and boiling veins. 

"Fantastic!",his voice went back to normal in a matter of seconds, that radio filter present once again. "I'll see you! Have a pleasant evening, my dear!" 

With that a cloud that mirrored his silhouette was left where he disappeared from. You sighed heavily and your tense body finally relaxed. Leaning against your vanity you placed your hand over your heart and realized just how quickly it was thumping. 

//Maybe I should've just left Vox to be...//

«»

Walking into the club you looked around the expensive looking club. With a soft "oo" you couldn't help but admire how nice it was. The lights are neon pinks and light whites. The entire look of the club resembles webs and hearts along with a few broken hearts. 

It was super pretty. 

You asked a passing worker where the dressing room was and she gave you a smile and pointed in the direction.

Walking towards the shared dressing room you paused at a door when you heard some soft noises coming from one of the private dressing rooms. Despite the loud music over the speakers and bustle of business you knew that sound was of soft crying.

Looking up at the golden nameplate you blinked back.

Angel Dust

You hesitated before knocking gently. You heard the sound that could only be described as a startled person. 

Upon hearing glass shatter you swung open the door and rushed in. 

You and the famous spider locked eyes until your eyes fell to a broken glass of alcohol on the red carpet. 

"Woah you never heard of knockin'?",Angel Dust questions in a slightly shaky voice. He quickly turns away and tries to discreetly wipe away tears. You clear your throat and let the door shut behind you.

"Are you okay?...",you speak in a soft tone with furrowed brows. He turns to you with a scowl ready to tell you off until he recognizes you. His eyes study you and you study him. Looking over his attire he wears nothing but a pair of small pink shorts and black thigh high heeled boots.

"Holy shit you're, (Y/N).",a lopsided grin spreads across his made up face. You furrow your brows as the question of how he knew you and found your instagram pops into your head again.

"How do you know who I am?",you question and he walks towards you. His eyes look over your styled hair and stunning makeup work, he lets out an impressed hum and grows curious when his eyes fall down to your large black hoodie and big jeans. 

"Valentino told me about you. Didn't he tell you we're dancing as a duo tonight?",he raises a brow. His top set of arms crosses over his chest and his bottom set rests on his hips. You grab at your hoodie strings and shake your head rapidly,"No he didn't!"

You had no idea you were going to be dancing with the Angel Dust. Hell's favorite sex icon. You began to feel nervous for the first time in your entire sex work career. 

Angel Dust can see the nerves begin to bundle in you and he feels a bit of irritation at the boss,"Of course he didn't...prick...",with a shake of his head his white hair moved smoothly,"Well let me see the rest of what you're working with!" 

He gestures to your oversized clothing and you purse your lips with a raised brow. 

He rolls his mismatched eyes and snorts,"Bitch I ain't into whatever you're packing." You both laugh lightly and you let your pants fall and you tug off your hoodie. 

Angel Dusts jaw nearly drops as his eyes roam over your figure,"Shit maybe I am." He says in a joking tone and you place your hands on your hips while shifting on your black boots. His eyes roam over your choice of attire and he cocks his head gently feeling it clashing with his a bit.

A grin spreads across his lips and his eyes look to his clothing rack. 

"Lets get you into something else."

Valentino sits at his elevated seat with Velvet and Vox on either side of him. He holds a red smoky cancer stick between his lips as his eyes look down to your private profile. 

"Why the fuck did she let you two follow her?",he remarks with a snort and scowl. Vox looks around at the dancers with a nonchalant shrug. Velvet laughs softly and looks to her best friend with a raised brow,"You did sort of piss her off multiple times."

Valentino rolls his eyes at Velvet,”Why the hell are you two here anyway? You never come to my clubs while we’re open.” 

Vox clams up immediately and is grateful when Velvet answer what he was thinking. It’d be less strange if she were the one to say it.

“We wanted to see how (Y/N) would get along with Angel on stage. They’re both drop dead attractive.”,Velvet says in a matter-of-fact tone and Val nods slowly.

He told Angel Dust he’d be dancing with you tonight. Valentino hadn’t bothered to tell you about this so he wondered where the hell you were, surely you would have asked around for him to tell you what he had in store for tonight. 

He would soon get his answer when the lights dimmed down and the dancers left their places. The main stage lit up with soft neon pink lights that fell into the shape of a spider web. 

Val was surprised to see you enwrapped with Angel Dust. You stood in front of him, his arms held your hips and hands wrapped around your neck. Your arms were reaching back and pulling his head onto your shoulder. 

The occupants of the club grew silent as their eyes fell to Angel Dust, then to you, an unfamiliar yet beautiful face. They began to cheer and watch in awe as the two of you danced exotically with and aside one another.

Valentino and Vox found themselves speechless at the sight of you. 

You wore a satin pink corset that pushed up your breasts and a millennial pink miniskirt that gave way to a matching thong whenever you would spread or swing your legs. 

Velvet watched and whooped in support as she watched you earn cheers and dollars from those surrounding the main stage. 

Angel Dust and you began to dance on separate poles. You lost yourself in the music as you usually did to distract from all the leering and perverted eyes on you. So you were completely oblivious to the stares coming from the trio. 

Angel Dust looked across to the main seating area that Valentino usually resided at. Flipping upside on the pole he let his arms spread. His confident and cocky expression fell for a split second when he realized Valentino and Vox’s eyes were glued to you. 

And his heart fell into his throat when he saw the look in their eyes. Especially Valentinos. 

//Oh no.//

That look that could be mistaken for love and adoration. The look that was actually of obsession and possessiveness. A look Angel Dust had foolishly fell for when he arrived in hell so many decades ago. A look that Valentino held for one of his workers until another one came along that managed to ensnare his attention.

In a matter of seconds Angel Dust felt himself free of Valentinos snare. When his gaze fell to Angel that look was gone. He could’ve practically fell in disbelief and joy. If not for one factor. 

In those seconds Angel Dust knew Valentino planned on ensnaring you. Making you dependent on him in one way or another.

Valentino now wanted you, and Angel knew all too well he was willing to do anything to get you and keep you.

Angel Dust walked towards you with a sway in his hips as you readied to tie the show together. You laid down on the stage and Angel stood over you, falling into your lap while doing the split down. 

You smiled up at him and whispered softly,”Thanks for reassuring me Angel, I think I would’ve passed out by now if not for you.”

He leaned down and the crowd went wild as he took a dollar bill from between your teeth. His ski-slope nose brushed against yours.

//Oh, (Y/N)...//


	8. Soap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ soap - melanie martinez ♫

You and Angel made your way off stage and you had a small smile on your lips. You had fun with Angel up there and were surprised by the crowd.

"We were amazing out there!",you exclaim with a wide smile as Angel wraps an arm around your shoulder and begins to lead you back to the dressing room. 

Angel laughs and nods with enthusiasm,"Fuck yeah we were!" You both chatter about the customers as you approach the dressing room. Suddenly a tall figure steps in front of the both of you. You look up and are met with those glowing red eyes, Angel discreetly steps in front of you. Yet he grows a bit anxious.

"Hey, Val.",you scowl up at the overlord and you raise your brows when you feel one of his arms grab your wrists and pull you close. Your back hits his torso and Angel Dust flinches. 

"Angel Cakes~♡︎...",he says in his honey sweet tone. Angel looks from you to him with his arms crossing,"Yes?" Valentino lets you escape his grasp and you look up at him, containing any signs of murderous thoughts. 

"(Y/N) and I need to chat. Go on and continue working, k?~♡︎" Angel Dust feels his nails dig into his bare biceps. He furrows his feathered brows and looks between the two of you. A part of him felt uneasy about leaving the two of you alone, yet the part that was more concerned with him put on a facade and nodded. "Sure thing, Big V." 

You felt uneasy as Angel Dust walked away and left the two of you alone. Your arms crossed over your chest and Valentino eyed you for a moment before walking away and towards one of the VIP rooms. 

You hesitated before following him with chills running up your spine. Upon stepping into one of the rooms the scent of vanilla hit your senses. You looked around the room and realized it was one of those kinds of VIP rooms. The door shut behind Val as his eyes watched yours inspect the room.

A heart shaped bed rested in the middle of the soft purple lit room. It smelled like vanilla and fresh laundry. Looking up a mirror rested on the ceiling right above the bed. 

You grimaced at the bowl of condoms and unopened lube that rested on the nightstand. 

"So what is it—"

Once you turned around you felt one set of Valentinos hands rest behind your head and the other set rested on your hips. He began to walk forward and putting his foot behind your ankle you fell back onto the bed with a soft "oof". 

You felt your heart begin to pound as Valentino laid atop of you. His legs rested on either side of you and he grinned down at you. His red eyes were half-lidded and stared intensely into yours. You glanced down to his attire and noticed he no longer wore his usual fur coat. 

Instead he wore a pair of black slacks and a black dress shirt. He leered at you through his heart-framed sunglasses which rested low on his nose. His black gloves hands held your wrists to the bed and his others held your bare hips down. 

You couldn't read his eyes. He was grinning widely yet it didn't match his eyes. You inhaled shakily and attempted to keep a calm tone,"What are you doing?"

Valentino shakes his head and the sunglasses fall on the bed a bit ways away from you two. He cocks his head gently,"What does it look like I'm doing?~♡︎"

You swallow hard and watch as his eyes flicker from yours to your lips,"Valentino get off of me." Your voice is stiff and tense and full of discomfort and growing annoyance.

He doesn't meet your eyes knowing of your abilities. He leans down and inhales gently, his eyes widen and you furrow your brows when his roman nose pushes into the crook of your neck. 

His lips part in surprise and his gaze whips back to yours. In just a matter of seconds he pulls a blade from his pocket and holds it against your neck. You gasp as you tilt your head up and look to him with shocked eyes. Your hips are now vacant.

"Valentino—"

"Shut the fuck up.",his voice is cold and dead serious you inhaling deeply and look to him. You feel fear pool in your stomach and he narrows his eyes.

That wide grin is gone, instead replaced by a deep frown.

"You reek of that bastard deer. And I thought you weren't connected to him somehow. I knew you were sketchy. No one has powers like these and isn't trying to become an overlord.",Valentinos voice no longer sounds like honey and warm tea. Instead it sounds like venom and thorns. 

You flinch when the blade presses further against your neck.

"I-I'm not working with Alastor! Thats—Thats ridiculous! I meant it when I said I'm trying to mind my business and not topple any tyrants or overlords!",you are speaking rushed and stumbling over your words when you begin to feel the blade hurts more than other blades do. 

Valentino glares down at you,"You're a fucking liar I can smell his stench of death on you."

You wonder if you should tell him or not. But then you feel the blade cut you and you feel a warm liquid trickle down your neck. 

"H-He made a proposal to me and I tried to reject it. I didn't want to associated with him or Lucifer or you or Vox or any fucking prick overlord or King!",you began to grow angry and you thrashed beneath him,"I am  
not a threat to you or any of them! But I sure as hell will be if you don't get the absolute FUCK off of me!"

Valentino looked down at you with a bit of shock from your sudden outburst. He watched as your eye seemingly held an x in replace of the circular pupil but once you blinked it was gone. Had he imagined that? You stopped thrashing and your chest rose and fell as you breathed heavily. 

You glared up at Valentino and your fists balled up. He wondered what that x on your left eye was. He wondered if he had actually seen it or not.  
His pressure on your neck eased up a bit. 

"What do you mean tried?"

You were about to throw him across the room until he slowly crawled off of you and sat on the end of the bed, holding the silver blade stained with your crimson blood. His entire demeanor seemed to shift slowly. 

He stared down at the blade until looking to you. You sat up and looked away from him with a scowl,"He threatened me. I have no choice but to accept his proposal." You felt the cooling blood drip down the side of your neck and over your collarbone. The cut Valentino had made began to glow a soft white. 

Val raised a thick brow,"What was the proposal?" You roll your eyes and look to him with your eyes narrowed slightly. "None of your business. All you need to know is it doesn't involved any of you. Just me and him. I promise..." 

Valentino nodded slowly,"I'll believe you for now." He craned his neck and turned to you a sly grin creeped across his muted blue skin. Then his pink tongue slipped past his lips and he ran his tongue up the blade.

You felt a harsh blush fall on your cheeks and you scoffed and shook your head while getting up to leave the room and clean your healed neck up. 

As you walked towards the door Valentinos eyes fell closed as he tasted your blood. He swallowed hard when the sweet, familiar, and oh so rare taste hit his tongue. 

With your hand on the knob you felt Valentinos arms wrap around you again and he pulled you towards him. Once again your back hit his torso.

"Valentino are you fucking kid—Ah!~"

You let out a soft gasp of surprise when you felt his long tongue glide across your bloody skin. His fingers kept your chin up. His tongue tasted the sweet nectar that was your blood. A brush of red fell over your cheeks and nose as you felt a second heartbeat. He reached the side of your neck and pulled his tongue back into his mouth with a hard swallow. You felt his warm breath fan your ear. It smelled of white chocolate.

"Get back to work.~♡︎"

Before you could react his voice was back to honey and he shoved you out of the room. You stumbled out and placed a hand over your racing heart. You furrowed your brows and leaned against the door. Your legs felt like jelly and your second heartbeat was rapid.

//What the hell just happened?..//

You wanted to storm in there and sock him but you stopped when you realized something. That heartbeat and the knotting of your stomach was something you can't remember ever feeling, in your short remembered life or death. But you knew it was something you liked.

//Ewwww! Why do I like it?!!//

On the other side of the door Valentino let the angelic blade slip into his mouth and he felt his hands shake. He leaned against the door while running his other hand over his buzzcut.

His voice was low and dark and eyes wide and unblinking.

"Angel blood..."

«»

"Lucifer!"

Nikita shoved past the meathead guards and into Lucifers office with a file in her hands. Lucifer looked up from the fairytale book he held. Little Charlie rested in his lap and looked to the familiar woman with a big smile. 

"Niki!",Charlie shouted with glee and made grabby hands to the fallen angel. Nikita smiled and quickly hid the file behind her back as she walked towards the desk.

"Hey Charlie, how's my favorite little demon?"

Lucifer notices Nikita hide the file. She discreetly tosses it onto the desk and quickly picks up the princess with a wide smile,"'M good! Daddy is reading the vampire story! People in the human world have monsters too!" 

Lucifer picks up the portfolio and furrows his brows as he opens it and doesn't understand whats written, all he knows is it's about you. Nikita coos over the princess as she holds her and Lucifer stands up clearing his throat. 

"Yes we were but Daddy has some work to do, so it'll be cut short my dear." Charlie turns to her dad with a pout and he takes her from Nikitas arms. He walks her to the door and gives her reassurance of making up their time together. Soon enough the door closes and Lucifer turns to Nikita with slight irritation about his time cut short with his daughter.

"I can't even understand whats in this?",Lucifer starts while walking towards Nikita as she flips through the portfolio now. 

Nikita flips to a page with a photograph of you on it,"Considering my little endeavor with (Y/N)...failed. I asked Uriel to do a check." Lucifer raised a brow and looked to Nikita and she sighed heavily with a look of disgust. Uriel would never help anyone out without something big in return. Something big to his high standards anyway.

"I owe him a date, please don't ask. Anyways...",she pointed back to the messy photo of you. 

"I asked Uriel to trace (Y/N)'s mortal soul and see what kind of person she was while alive. She was a hit-woman so its obvious she would be sent to Hell, but thats not enough of a dark soul to manifest such powers. With Alastor he was the worst person in the US at the time."

Lucifer now listens intently as Nikita goes to make her point.

"Alastor was a serial killing cannibal who held no regrets or remorse for what he did. He killed those old, young, man, women he didn't care. According to Uriel the hit-woman (Y/N) claims to be only murdered those who do wrong. Corrupted politicians, pedophiles, and all those shit for brains. Murder is murder so her soul was tainted but like I said before, not even close enough to manifest such powers.”,Nikita explained with growing nerves bundling in her stomach. Lucifer nodded with threaded brows and a slight frown,"What does this have to do with anything? She told me this already, or at least the hit-woman part." 

Nikita placed down the file and looked to Lucifer,"There are no records of a human with her name, occupation, and death." Lucifer shakes his head with a soft snort and dismissive wave,”That’s impossible. She remembers her human life and she doesn’t have any signs of having been created or born in Hell.”

Nikita shifts her weight on her black heeled combat boots,”Maybe she was, I don’t know, lying to you? Uriel can find anything on anyone. All he found out about her is in this portfolio is basic information any P.I could find. And not a single speckle of it explains how she has those powers.” 

Lucifer grew more worried. He couldn’t risk having such a seemingly dangerous mystery as yourself out and about. No matter how innocent you seemed. He ran a hand through his golden hair with a focused expression. Picking up the portfolio he shook his head and lifted his coat from his chair. 

“I guess I have to pay the young woman a visit myself.”


	9. I Wanna Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ i wanna be yours - artic monkeys ♫
> 
> anything ||insert|| is a text message.

It was nearing midnight and the club's loud and busy energy began to die down. You hadn't seen any sign of the trio for the rest of the evening and had passed by Angel Dust a few times. Yet once it reached eleven he had disappeared completely, you were a bit concerned at first until you rationalized that he must have just gotten off work.

Your shift was suppose to end at midnight and you sighed gently while sitting at the bar. It was just ten or so minutes until it ended and you rejected a few costumers, not wanting to deal with them considering your time was coming to an end.

You let your finger trace the rim of the full beer bottle and tilted your head slightly at the condensation. 

Your attention was pulled away from the undrunken bottle when a familiar man sat next to you. 

All eyes fell on you as Lucifer turned to you with a wide grin and a slight tilt of his head. Your eyes widened slightly and you glanced around.

//Why the hell is he here??//

You swallow hard and not liking the attention, you get up and prepare to walk away until he grabs your wrist. People watch carefully as the taller man holds out a wad of money, you turn to look at him incredulously.

Your eyes fall to the money and to his smug eyes and you look around silently cursing as people begin to whisper. 

Wanting to escape the burning stares and stabbing whispers you grab ahold of his wrist and pull him to one of the VIP rooms. 

You roll your eyes as you shove him inside and look around the familiar looking room.

// Why am I always in these with shitlords? //

"I know you're the king and all but why the hell are you here?! Do you have any idea what kind of attention you're attracting? Just because you're a king doesn't mean I'm giving you a free pass, I have a job to do.",your arms are crossed firmly over your chest and Lucifer laughs lightly while holding out the money.

"I just have a few more questions."

You stare at him then the money and sigh gently as music fills the room. You take the money and set it aside and slowly sway your hips while pushing him back. 

Lucifers joker demeanor falters slightly as your demeanor dances on the line that is your dancing persona and your personality. 

"Despite me wanting nothing to do with the politics of Hell or any of you overlords and telling all of you this countless times...",you start with a bit of an irritated voice. Your manicured hand rests on his chest and his heart skips when you shove him down onto the bed. 

He sits and looks up at you as you doing a small twirl and run your fingers beneath his chin,"You are all incessant in wanting to be involved with me. It's annoying." 

Lucifer clears his throat and watches as you stand in front of him and sway your hips, your arms going up and playing with your hair. 

"A woman with your abilities is bound to have attention. Whether its wanted or not. And in my defense I am actually paying for your time, which I'm assuming no other overlord has been courteous enough to do.",Lucifer laughs lightly and you can't help but laugh softly and slowly turn around. 

For a moment he finds himself admiring your soft laugh and the first genuine smile you've given him, until you bend down in front of him. Your finger runs up your leg and he swallows hard, averting his gaze. 

"As for the—"

"You're a musician, yes?",you inquire while turning around and bending down, your hands rest in his knees.

He must know Nikita failed in getting anything out of you. And you knew damn well he was not about to get anything out of you after that pathetic attempt at spying on you. 

All you had to do was distract him until your shift came to an end or he completely forgot. Whichever comes first.

Lucifer seems to brighten when you ask this, his rosy cheeks conceal his reddening cheeks at your touch. 

Your touch lit his legs aflame, he was quick to shove that aside.

"Yes, how did you know?",he questions with a wide smile and you shrug while slowly making your way onto his lap.

"I noticed the many musical trinkets and posters around your home. I'm quite a fan of music myself.",you state honestly with a small smile. You straddle Lucifer now, your hands run up his neck and run through his golden hair. You bring his head forward to press against your chest. 

You tilt your head back and shake your shoulders slightly before letting him go.

He's completely stiff and he swallows hard. That gesture had caught him completely off guard, just as you'd hope. You lift up his chin and force his glossy eyes to meet yours. 

Lucifer cannot begin to describe all he's feeling.

"I'm not a fan of polka.",you laugh softly as he leans back, his hands supporting him,"Quite frankly I think you might be the only person in Hell to take a liking to it." 

You genuinely laugh yet again as you tease the royal man. He snaps out of his daze and furrows his brows yet offers a lopsided grin,"Well then no one in Hell must have taste." He jokes back with you and he cocks his head,"What's your poison when it comes to the lovely world of music?" 

You see the question as innocent enough. Deep within his eyes you can tell this question is coming from curiosity not sleaziness.

"I like the piano, or singing.",you truthfully answer with a soft smile and Lucifer feels his heart pound within his chest. His body grows weak beneath you and his hands give out.

His back falls flat on the bed and you fall forward along with him. You sigh softly while sitting up, your hands rest on either side of his head and he stares up at you.

//You truly are a sight to behold...//

Lucifer hears the song out of his genre that resonates throughout the VIP room. Yet he remembers it from his previous meaningless flings that were meant to fill the void in his heart...yet they never did.

♫ i wanna be yours - artic monkeys ♫

"Wanna be your vacuum cleaner..."

He surprised you when he begins to sing. You're entranced by his soft and truly angelic voice. With a small smile you lean down and cock your head gently. He continues to sing along to the new song that resonates throughout the room. You did not expect him to know this one.

"You call the shots babe...I just wanna be yours..."

You lean down and he inhales your intoxicating scent. You notice he smells strange, like apple crumble. Yet you don't complain. Lucifers heart skips more beats when your voice resonates through his ears.

//What in the world can't you do, (Y/N)!?//

Your voice is like liquid gold. It hits his senses and lights every single one aflame. 

"Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought...maybe I just wanna be yours.."

You continue to dance as you would throughout the song yet Lucifers voice never joins in on your singing. Your hips move against his and your hands run up his sides and torso till you reach his neck. 

He swallows hard when your hands itch to wrap around his pale neck before pulling away and you slowly crawl off of him. 

He realizes something truly dangerous. 

Every torch within him is lit aflame. Every sense he has is heightened and he can't seem to tear his eyes off of you for a moment. He finds himself subdued beneath you. 

He hasn't felt this in years.

As you crawl off of him and continue to sing as entrancing as a siren you tug him up by his black bowtie. He sits up right and you fix the tie with a soft grin, softly singing the last lines.

"I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours..."

The song comes to a slow then stops completely, shifting to the next song. Your eyes fall to the clock hung up by the semi-nude portrait of a faceless woman and you pick up the cash from the table.

"And that's our time, it was a pleasure, Lucifer."

Lucifer stares up at you as you speak yet he's unable to hear anything. It sounds as though he was just dunked beneath water. He can't help but sit and watch you leave the room with a smug expression, shoving the ridiculous amount of money into your bra. 

//Ah crap...// He silently thinks while mindlessly placing a hand over his racing heart. 

«»

You stepped into your home with a cheery smile. You kick the door shut behind you as you lug the shopping and food bags. Lucifer had given you a ridiculous amount of money and you were grateful to escape him before he fell out of his seduced trance.

Placing down the bags once you scurried to the kitchen you begin to organize the groceries you had bought. 

Your phone pings gently and you furrow your brows. Placing a pretzel between your lips you pull the phone from the pocket of your jeans.

( 5) unread messages from angie_fluffy_bootz

You leaned against your countertop with raised brows and open the messages.

|| angie_fluffy_bootz

sorry for not being able to talk Val’s got my ass working hard as hell 😔

how did your first day go! you’ve got like a half hour left of the shift right?

you needa meet my girl buddy, she’ll love you trust me, can i give her your insta? 🥺

WHAT THE FUCK (Y/N)!!

1 image attached...loading

HOW ? WHAT? NO ONE EVER SEES HIM OUT HOW THE FUCK ONWISDN ||

You grow worry as you proceed down Angel’s texts. You cover your mouth as the photo he sent finally loads and you see it in its entirety. 

Its a dim yet clear photograph of you dragging Lucifer into the VIP room. The wad of money in one of his hands and your wrist in the other. You scroll down to notice its a screenshot and you cover your mouth with offended brows.

“ LUCIFERS NEW HOOKER? “

You could practically crush the phone in the palm of your hand as you read down the quick and insulting 666 news article. 

//How did they publish this so quick!? Who the fuck—AGH!!//

You lightly tap your phone against your temple instead of chucking it across the room like you so want to. Inhaling deeply and slowly you look down at the numbers. 

//Published 1 hour ago  
3,000 Hits//

“What the fuck!!!”,you shout wondering how you managed to rope yourself into an even bigger and more known mess.


	10. Xanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ xanny - billie eilish ♫

////"I couldn't do it...",you bow your head and swallow hard while holding your hands tightly together. Your wings fold in your back. 

"You are a tainted soul. I created you and gave you an ability no other possesses and this is how you repay me!? By going against my direct orders!?",the loud voice booms and you look up to see nothing but white in your vision.

"She's done nothing! For your sake she has a child! I just—"

"A SPAWN OF HIS EVIL! That child will be evil incarnate a menace and threat to our kingdom!"

You still as your white vision burns with your golden tears. You feel two large hands grip your wings and you grow panicked as you wince in pain.

"You went against my orders. Being my own creation I cannot destroy you...but I can cast you away.",the golden tears stream down your cheeks and you shake your head as you feel a throbbing feeling in your head when the halo is torn off. You feel a warm liquid drip down your face.

"You think I'd let you do something so unfair! If you cast me away I will warn them! This is unjust this isn't the way of good!"

You scream in agony as your wings are disintegrated from your shoulder blades. The loud voice booms out yet again,"I know. So I will make sure there will not be a single trace you were ever my creation. I am ashamed and full of regret for having created you." 

You breathe heavily as the pain in your shoulder blades throbs and pounds, you hunch over. Your hands rest in front of you.

"I will remember! I am your highest creation!"

The voice booms yet again,"You will not, I'll assure this."

With that you feel a finger press against your temple and you scream in agony yet again.////

"NO!"

You sit up straight and shout out with wide eyes. 

You grasp at your bedsheets and swallow hard and furrow your brows. Your hand goes over your sweaty and racing chest. 

//Another one...?//

Your breathing is labored and heavy and you feel your head aching and when you move the blankets a hot pain sears throughout your shoulder blades. You wince in pain and gasp softly. Your entire body is shaking and aching as you step off of the bed and leave the room. 

Your thoughts begin to churn and process the strange nightmare while you pour some cool water.

You had only had two other strange nightmares like this. Yet you couldn't remember either of them, but you knew that they weren't as vivid or clear anyway. 

//Wings and a halo?...Orders?...//

You shakily bring the glass to your lips and feel the nightmare too strange to not mean anything. Opening a drawer you take out a black pen and notepad and are quick to write down the events you saw, or didn't.

//Why was my vision just white?...But I could feel everything still...//

You place down the pen and glass of water and rub your eyes while sighing heavily. 

What was with your life lately? 

All of these overlords constantly on you, this article with Lucifer, this very vivid nightmare...could things get anymore hectic?

"Well you look as though you've seen a ghost."

It could.

With a heavy sigh you turned and your eyes widened at the sight of black blood coming from the radio demons lips. He leans against the kitchen doorway and your quick to run to him when he begins to wobble. 

"You look worse what's happened?",you question with furrowed brows. He tenses up when your arm wraps under his waist yet he allows you to drag him over to the couch. 

He looked terrible. Bags rested beneath his eyes and black blood stained his red clothing and gray chin. Laying him down you made your way to the kitchen and grabbed a wet rag as he spoke in a strained voice.

"Eating demons and sinners are not exactly a good diet for a cursed deer demon.",his signature grin is not on his lips when you walk into the room and you furrow your brows. His arms clutch his stomach and you scrunch up your nose.

You had forgotten about his cannabilistic diet.

"Well then don't eat them. Stay still.",you commanded as your hand went to support his head and you wiped the blood from his chin and jaw. He grinned lightly and his red eyes stared at you through his blood splattered monocle. 

He attempted to ignore the way you looked as you fell to your knees between his legs.

His head cocked slightly as you were rubbing the dried blood from his skin,"For someone so adamant about not being involved with overlords you sure are quick to aid me now." He states obviously yet he is a bit curious as to why you are doing this with ease and no reservations. 

You shake your head lightly and snort,"I know a lot about you Alastor. I know you are not one to give empty threats and I value my life." Alastors brows furrow as he scrunches up his thin brows together. You turn the rag inside out and run the damp cloth down his neck. 

"You know nothing about me. Not anything I don't put out to the public." He is a bit offended you would say such a thing so casually. If anything he knew more about you. He's been watching you ever since he caught wind that you healed Vox. 

Night and day he's observed you.

Truth be told you fascinated him. 

His shadows watched you when you slept, when you woke, when you went to the Magne Estate and when you danced at Valentinos club. He couldn't keep his eyes on you 24/7 but in the short time he'd been watching you he grew fascinated.

It was strange for him to say the least. 

"I am a good judge of character.",you state while dragging the rag down beneath his collar. 

//Is his heart racing?//

"You put out your fearful, intimidating, and violent nature. But beneath that cocky, arrogant, self righteous—"

"Watch it.",he says in a warning tone while looking down at the way your long lashes rest against your cheek. His heart thumps quicker when you look up at him through the long lashes and laugh lightly. 

//What a smile...//

"Well thats all obviously what you want people to see but I sense there is something more to you. You may be seen as an evil overlord just as the others, but just like some of the others I know you aren't pure evil. Also you are way less annoying than the other overlords I've encountered",you state honestly and with a bit of laughter while placing aside the rag and looking up at him. Sweat beads at his temples and he looks down at you with that soft grin, his hands grip himself.

"I am pure evil, my dear. Deep down you'll find nothing but more evil. There is nothing deeper to me.",Alastor says in a matter of fact tone. He watches cautiously as you sit up slightly and cup his cheeks. 

"I don't believe that."

Truth be told you didn't believe that. For some strange reason whenever you came across a person your senses would go on high alert and you'd tell what kind of a person they were deep down. 

No one is just good or bad.

But one always outweighs the other.

When you encountered Alastor you were shocked to feel a balance within him, a balance of good and bad. Regardless he was good.

But how? 

When you said this Alastor felt his eye twitch and his cheeks grew warm beneath your hands as your eyes began to glow a soft white hue. 

Leaning in he damn near screamed when you pressed your soft lips against his forehead. 

Please don't hurt...You silently thought as you absorbed the damage he internally took from the unhealthy diet. 

Alastor knew of your power yet was still surprised to find the pain and discomfort alleviating from his core. His arms loosened around him and in a few moments he felt as good as new.

You pulled away slowly and readied yourself for the pain yet it didn't come.

You felt slight discomfort but not the pain entirely. 

//What the hell?...That’s strange.//

For the time being you pushed this strange enigma aside and you sat back down on your legs while looking up at him. Your hands fell from his warm cheeks and you cocked your head gently. The soft white hue faltered from your eyes.

"Is it gone?",you questioned and Alastor sat up with rapid blinks and slowly nodded. He breathed out deeply as you stood up and nodded with a light smile,"Great! I'll see you next time...I guess." 

You turned to walk away but stopped at the sound of his voice calling out your name.

"(Y/N)."

He sounded...strange. You also noticed the radio filter no longer covered his voice. 

Turning with a bit of a frown of irritation you crossed your arms loosely over your chest,"Yes?" 

He stood up slowly and walked towards you, his collar damp and the tops of his buttons were unbuttoned. You noticed a bit of scars peaking out from his dress shirt. He pulled down his monocle and shoved it into his breast pocket.

"You seem confident in your belief I am not what I appear to be. I know you stated you were a good judge of character but you could be wrong.",he stops in front of you and looks down at you with a raised brow.

"So whats the true reason you think there is more to me?",he inquires just a few inches away from you. 

With a huff you stare into his eyes and tilt your head slightly,"You want to tell me the nicest thing you've done, don't you?" 

Alastors face falls deadpan and he can't fight off your hypnotic voice, his comes out monotonous,"I adopted a homeless orphan during the stock market crash and I still take care of her." 

You blink back at his confession. You feel a strange warmth hit your heart at the shocking statement. 

//Holy shit...//

Alastor snaps out of the trance and looks at you incredulously, his lips are parted in surprise as what he said just registers within him. You let out a soft "huh" and smile up at him shaking your head gently. 

He steps back in embarrassment and you run a hand over your hair with a nervous laugh once catching sight of his glaring look,"Woah! Secrets safe with me, anything that happens here stays here." 

He clears his throat while looking away from your gaze and you smile softly while hugging yourself,"A truly evil person wouldn't have done such a thing. Don't worry you're still fucking terrifying. But I told you I was a good judge of character." 

His eyes whip to you and you yawn softly while turning,"Please leave I'm tired. Till next time, Alastor." You give peace sign behind your head and make your way back into your room. The door shuts and Alastor stares at your door for a few moments. 

His hand rests over his heart and he swallows hard while shaking his head lightly. His heart is racing, eye twitching, and stomach turning. 

//What is this—this feeling?..//

Alastors eyes fall to the counter in the kitchen that holds the glass of water and the notepad you had been writing. He grows curious and walks over.

«»

"So tell me, Katie...",Vox starts while circling the seat the tall blonde sat at. She shook in her tight low cut dress as Vox turned the laptop. The article she had written was on display. 

Vox had caught wind of this just this morning. For some reason he was furious. Now all of Hell knew your face. He wondered why you were with Lucifer but for now he figured he'd deal with this. 

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?",he wears a wide grin as he stands behind his desk now. His large hands support him as he looks to Katies frightened features. 

Her red eyes blink and she laughs nervously,"Well sir its my job to report on scandalous news and well-"

"Lucifer Magne, the king of hell....You thought—",Vox laughs loudly and slams the laptop shut. Katie jumps at the cracking sound and swallows hard.

"You thought driving the Kings name through the mud was wise?",he questioned with angered mismatched eyes and Katie shook her head rapidly while reaching up and grasping at her pearls. 

"N-No boss but—"

Vox cuts her off yet again,"You're lucky you're my best employee Katie. But if this isn't wiped off the internet within 24 hours I will make you regret ever winding up in Hell. Now get the fuck out of my office." 

Katie wastes no time is heading his orders. Once the door shuts behind her he groans softly and hangs his head.

//Why am I so upset about this?...

We've shit on Lucifer times before why is this one different?...And why do I feel so gross about you being with Lucifer.//

Vox's strange thoughts are wiped away when his door opens to reveal Valentino. The overlord raises a brow and looks to his companion,"You look like shit." 

Valentino gives Vox the middle finger as he shuts the door behind him. Truth be told Vox wasn't lying. To anyone else it wouldn't seem so but to Vox he could tell the pimp was underdressed and he wore a pair of black heart shaped shades instead of his bright pink ones. Once he pushed them up to rest on his buzzed head Vox noticed slight bags beneath his eyes.

"So what brings you by? Rumor has it you cleared your entire schedule for today.",Vox inquires while pulling the broken laptop away from the desk and tossing it into the trash beneath it. 

"What happened to keeping (Y/N) under wraps?",Val questions bluntly while pulling a cigarette from his dark red leather jacket. 

Vox groans gently and Valentino sits across from him,"I handled that, I didn't know that was published till this morning." Valentino snorts and places down his phone while pressing play. 

Velvet shrieks over the phone,"I TOLD VOX I WANTED HER AS MY FRIEND AND WHAT DID HE DO?? HE PLASTERED HER FACE ALL OVER THIS SHIT HOLE I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD THERE IS THAT I WILL SHOVE MY FIST SO FAR DOWN HIS THROAT THAT I SHOVE HIS HEART OUT OF—" Valentino stops the voicemail before it can finish and Vox blinks back. 

Velvet was mad. And mad Velvet was pretty fucking terrifying and psychotic. 

"Velvet is pretty pissed and to be fuckin' honest I'm kinda peeved too.",Val breathes out the red smoke and Vox clears his throat while looking to his ex-lover with a raised brow. 

"And why are you pissed? I thought you'd be happy (Y/N)'s name is being dragged through the mud."

Valentino didn't even know why he was pissed. Nor did he know why he was...jealous to see that photo. 

But all he knew was he'd been restless and disoriented lately after tasting your sweet blood. He had the pleasure of tasting angel blood for the first time when Vox had gifted him a bottle for his birthday. It ran for a million dollars since it was damn near impossible to kill an angel. 

That bottle ran out but the taste never left him.

But it wasn't possible for you to be an angel...the only fallen angels were Lucifer and that damned pet, Nikita, of his. After the stunt Lucifer pulled on his father the one and only God wiped away any disobeying or rebellious angel. 

But that taste...

"Because Velvets been fuckin' blowing up my phone talkin' about ripping you a new one.",Valentino lied through his teeth and Vox scoffed with a dismissive wave. 

"Shut up, you're alive. I'll make sure to shoot her a text later. But I'm about to head out for lunch wanna come? My treat.",Vox stood up and lifted his coat from his chair. Valentino eyed the man for a moment and thought this was a good time to get his mind off of you, he didn't know Vox thought the same.

"Why the fuck not, lets go I know a good spot."


	11. Say No To This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ say no to this - hamilton ♫

You hum softly as you enjoy your day off from work, and quite frankly all of the bullshit that's occurred lately. Now early afternoon you had been enjoying your day out, aside from the encounter with Alastor early morning you were left completely alone by everyone.

And you were enjoying every second of it.

You carried two small bags in your hands as you went down the pavement. The only downside to being out were the handful of stares and whispers you received from being recognized by the scandalous articles online.

But you couldn't give two shits at this point. Today was your day and no one was going to ruin it. 

Vox and Valentino stepped out of the restaurant with their hands in the pockets of their coats. The lunch they had was pretty filling and they had time to talk shit about others for the entire hour. 

Valentino pushed up his black shades,"So you need to head back to work?" He turned his neck to look at Vox yet when he did this his eyes fell to a candy shop across the street. In the window you were bent over and he recognized that ass anywhere. 

"Actually yea-The fuck are you staring at?",Vox questions with furrowed brows and he followsValentinos stare to see you smiling widely while pointing at an assortment of candies. 

His heart thumps at the sight of your wide and genuine warm smile while conversing with the woman behind the counter. Valentino feels his cheeks grow warm as you cover your mouth in laughter, your shoulders shake and head leans back slightly. 

Valentino turns to Vox with a clear of his throat,he lightly punches his companions shoulder,"I'll see you then. I can call a car to come pick me up." Valentino heads across the street and Vox snorts while walking alongside him.

Val looks to him in question and he shrugs,"I own the fucking place I can come in when I damn well please." 

You give a nod to the succubus with a wide smile and push the door open with your foot while staring down at the bitter candies with a wide smile. 

Today was going to be a good day. 

"Whatcha got there, (Y/N)?"

//PLEASE JUST ONE DAY!?//

Your head stifly turns to look up to Vox and you close your bag,"Nothing. What are you two doing here? You don't seem like the types to be around this area." You question while looking up at the two friends. 

Valentino snorts and places his hands on his hips,"And why not?"

You give an amused grin and rock on your heels,"Because you are both filthy rich pricks." Vox smiles in amusement and instead of taking offense Valentino finds himself rolling his eyes yet fighting off a chuckle. 

Vox points his chin to the food place across,"Well these two rich pricks were just eating at this place, Angel Dust recommended it to Val and it met up to our standards." He explains simply and you nod slowly while letting out a heavy sigh. 

"Well you two are probably busy so—"

When you turn to walk away Vox shakes his head and grabs your hand,"No we aren't. How's about we spend the day together, (Y/N)?" He raises a brow as Valentino stands on the other side of you while leaning down close to your ear,"Or we could have some fun together~♡︎"

What the fuck is he doing? Vox thinks while you pull your hand away from his grasp and step away from Valentino. Propping your hip out you scowl at the moth demon,"As if. Today is a me day, boys. So if you'll excuse me..." 

You trail off as your phone pings and you reach into your pocket. Pulling out your phone you glance up to Vox,"A party?",he puts his phone back into the pocket of his jacket and nods,"For who?"

Valentino answers first,"There doesn't need to be a reason to party, dumbass." You ignore his rude comment and look down at the information before pocketing your phone with a shake of your head. 

"Thanks for the invite but I'm not really a party girl, I kind of just wanted to spend tonight catching up on sleep.",you ready to make your goodbyes when Vox sighs dramatically and leans against Valentino. 

"Thats too bad, Velvet was really excited to get to hangout with you."

Valentino catches onto Vox's guilt tripping. Velvet was the only one of them you genuinely took a liking to and with your morality they both knew this had a high chance of working. 

And by the way you frown slightly and bite the inside of your cheek they know that high chance just bumped up to certainty. 

After a long pause you groan and throw your head back,"I'll be there. But only for Velvet not for you two boneheads." You point at them accusingly and Vox gets off of Valentino with a wide and satisfied grin. 

You yet again prepare to leave until you glance down into the bag and up to the two men who hadn't walked away yet. "Do you guys want some?",you question while holding out the bag of different sour and bitter candies. 

Vox and Valentino look to each other with confused faces before looking down into the bag and shaking their heads lightly. You shrug and pluck out a green apple lollipop. Unwrapping it you place the sour candy between your lips,"Your loss." 

They both feel their heart skip when you smile at them as you had smile genuinely at the women earlier,"I'll see you guys then." With a wave you turned on your heels and made your way down the sidewalk. 

You were completely oblivious to what an innocent yet considerate gesture did to both men and what your smile did to their hearts.

They both breathed out a heavy breath at the same time.

«»

You stood outside of the lively personal club that Valentino owned precisely for parties only. Music and lights blasted inside and a guard stood outside the door with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, one hand holds a clipboard.

"Name?",he questions in a gruff and stern voice. You sigh and give him your name,"(Y/N)." He skims through the list and nods after finding your written in name. He lets you through the door and as soon as you walk in immense discomfort rests within your stomach. 

The music is loud, people are loud, the lights are blinding. The entirety of it was discomforting towards you. 

Let people do what they want and have fun at parties, but you were just not one to like them. It smelled of alcohol and reeked of horniness and you immediately made a beeline to the bar. 

You hadn't planned on drinking tonight, if anything you wanted to hangout with Velvet for a little and be on your way. But as you were groped, whistled at, and nearly kissed you knew a drink was in order. 

Squeezing through many trying to reach the bar you ordered a martini the second you met with the bartender. You took a look around the club with furrowed brows. Your eyes fell to the male and female strippers in cages and to the demons and sinners grinding and making out all around. The club held two floors. 

The one you were on and the one upstairs that was used for...scandalous activities. 

You took out your phone to text Velvet until someone bumped into your back and you turned around ready to curse until a lavender powder was blown into your face. You curse and bring your face to your hands as the powder burns your eyes and senses. 

//You've got to be fucking kidding me!//

As she hurries away Nikita watches as you curse and storm away and upstairs, most likely to find some place to flush out your eyes. 

You were smart. You managed to avoid Nikitas line of questions and even Lucifers when he had visited you. She reprimanded him long and hard about having been foolish enough to be plastered on news articles. He just found it hilarious...his main concern was you. 

Nikita was distraught to realize he cared more about your name being slandered than his.

You had caught his eye and this was not good. They didn't know you, they couldn't trust you. Tonight she would finally get answers. 

No one can avoid the truth that comes with inhaling such a ridiculous amount of this powder. She tugged down her mask and began to push through the crowd upstairs. 

You stood one of the bathroom with a soft sigh. After flushing your eyes out you looked into the mirror and blinked back. Your vision was slightly beginning to blur and you thought nothing of it until your head began to do just the same. 

"W-What is...",you began to stumble back as your head grew clouded and foggy. You fought off the alluring scent and the clouds that rested over your mind for as long as you could.

But when you left the bathroom and entered the unoccupied sex room you were unaware that would be the last thing you remember for the night. 

Vox entered the room and cursed as he look down at his stained black dress shirt, lucky for him it only made the fabric darker yet the smell of whiskey was not a pleasant one. 

"Vox?...",your voice immediately made the overlords head shoot up. He looked over you and his hand tightened on the stain at the sight of you. Your gloved hands ran across your styled hair and with every breath your breast moved up and down in the tight corset like black dress. 

"(Y/N)! You actually came. What are you doing up here?",as he approaches you he notices a strange look on your mesmerizing features. Your eyes are glossy and lips slightly parted, not to mention your brows are slightly arched. You looked confused and lost.

"I washed my face because someone blew a pretty powder in my eyes. How rude!",you exclaim while leaning forward and laying your hands on Vox's chest. His brows furrow when you say this and he laughs lightly,"Are you drunk?" 

You shake your head and answer honestly,"No I didn't get to have a drink.” You look up at him as your mind grows fuzzier. He gently lifts your chin and you lean up, he leans down to look closely into your eyes. 

//She doesn’t smell like alcohol...but she looks shit faced...//

Your lips spread up into a soft smile as he stares into your eyes and your black gloved hands reach up and cup his cheeks gently. “You know that scar makes you look pretty cool.”

Vox’s eyes widen slightly in your touch and he swallows hard while feeling your hands against his warming cheeks. 

He looks over your features and feels a bad feeling sink into his stomach.

//A powder...glossy eyes...drunken attitude....//

Vox realizes you may have been slipped something potion like so he pulls your hands from his face and leads you over to the bed and sits you down.

“I’m going to get Velvet, do not move from here. Okay?”,he raises his brows and grips your shoulders as he leans down. You frown slightly at his assertive tone yet nod,”Yeah! I can’t wait to see Velvet.” 

Vox looks to your eyes once more and hesitates before leaving to find the expert on these types of things. 

Valentino steps out of the bathroom and notices Vox rush out of one of the rooms with urgency in his steps. The moth demon pushes up his red shades and makes his way to the room with a bit of worry. 

//The hell did you do now, Vox.//

Valentino opens the door and looks to see you sprawled out on the bed, your hands play with your hair mindlessly. Upon hearing the door shut you look over and see Valentino looking to you with confused eyes. 

“Are you drunk?”,he questions and you sit up with a soft grunt. 

“Nope! But I wish I was.”,you honestly reply back while sitting up on your knees on the bed. Valentino lowers his brows at your out of character response. His eyes fall down to your attire and his breath catches in his throat.

//Fuck...//

“W-Why was Vox in here?”,Valentino looks away from you as he stumbles over his words like a damn fool. Had you really just rendered him speechless? 

You smirk lightly and crawl to the edge of the bed and place your hands on Valentinos chest while looking up at him through your long lashes. Valentinos head whips to look at you, your voice is soft and eyes are glossy.

“He said he was going to find Velvet.”,your hand glides up his chest and you cock your head gently. 

Valentino feels a bad feeling stir in his stomach,”What the fuck are you doing?” You’re quick to respond so nonchalantly as your fingers move to the buttons on his shirt,”I’m touching you...” 

You remember what his tongue felt like against your skin, what he felt like beneath you, and what he sounded like in your ear. 

This strange feeling stirred between your legs again. 

A feeling that you can’t remember ever having felt before. But it was a feeling you liked. 

Valentinos hands reach down to stop yours before you can unbutton the last one on his dress shirt. His shirt hangs open and you look at his toned chest with slightly parted lips. 

“Why are you doing this? Is this some sort of trick?”,he raises his brows and looks down at you strangely and you giggle softly. Your hands pull from beneath his and your arms go around his neck. Your eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips. The feeling between your legs grew stronger as your self-restraint and will had been completely wiped away by the truth inhalation. 

“I-I don’t know why I’m doing this.”,you respond with complete honesty and you slowly tug him towards you and you lean in.

“But I’m not tricking you.” 

In a matter of seconds you tug him down and he falls atop of you with a gentle curse. You look up at him and slowly prop yourself up on your elbows. 

He rests between your legs and the tight dress has hiked up to reveal your matching black underwear and lace thigh garter. Valentinos eyes can’t help but linger below your waist before reaching your eyes again. 

He looked to your eyes and could see the fuzz behind them. He could see the way you looked at him but he could also see the way you were completely vulnerable. 

There’s no denying he wants to sleep with you, but when his hands rest on your hips and cup your cheeks he finds himself feeling sick. 

Sick at the thought of taking advantage of you like this. 

//What the fuck is the matter with me?!//

You bow your head shyly and gently bite down on your bottom lip. You arms go up to wrap around his neck and you lean in, your nose brushes against his gently. 

“I-...”,for a split second you feel your restraint and will float to the surface. Then its gone as quickly as it came. Valentino notices this and stills. He’s ready to push you away until your voice comes out soft and slightly needy. 

“I know you aren’t the type to be gentle...but this is my first time...”,Valentinos eyes widen and mouth hangs as you remove your hands from his and slowly tug off your gloves. He’s completely speechless as he watches you reach back and pull the lace that holds the corset like dress together. 

//You’re a—a—a virgin...//

He flinches when you reach back up after loosening the lacing and pull him close, every part of him is electrified when your lips press against the curve of his jaw. Your soft and silky voice resonates through his ear. 

“Please don’t hurt me...”

He swallows hard and shakes his head gently,”I can’t believe I’m fuckin’ doing this...”,he mumbles to himself and pushes you off of him. 

He quickly gets off of the bed and stands away from the bed with his back turned. His heart is racing and he can feel himself painfully hard in his slacks. Swallowing hard he can’t bring himself to look at you. 

You look to him confused and a bit dazed,”Wha—“ 

Before you could finish your pouty question the door to the room opens and Vox and Velvet hurry inside.   
They both stop when their eyes catch Valentinos figure standing away from you with a tense shoulders. Their eyes look to a confused you in bed, your dress unlaced and gloves removed. 

“What the hell is going on here?”,Velvet questions while crossing her arms and Valentino is ready to lie his ass off until you speak up with a frown.

“I tried to sleep with Valentino but he won’t let me.”

“Wha—“

Vox and Velvet look to Val who’s face is just as surprised as theirs. Velvet shakes her head and rubs her temples,”Okay this is a whole other mess to deal with but for now lets find out what happened.” 

Velvet walks towards you and gently laces you back up while giving you words of reassurance. Val supports himself on a nearby desk and Vox looks to him with a nonchalant expression. Yet on the inside a jealous bug begins to unknowingly manifest within him. 

Within Valentino something deeper than his lust manifests within him. 

Nikita groans softly while leaning against the stair railing. You were no where to be found. 

//God fucking damnit.//


	12. R U Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ r u mine - artic monkeys ♫

Vox and Valentino were a bit pissed that Velvet had kicked them out of the room yet neither wanted to deal with the psycho tonight. 

So they headed towards the main office to view security footage. Apparently someone blew lavender brush into your face and it was a strong truth potion. Not exactly a truth potion but it made your resistance, rationality, and morals fly out of the window.

Vox was eyeing Valentino the entire time. His eyes narrowed slightly and gears turning in his mind. Valentino was too occupied to notice. He felt you beneath him. He tasted your sweet blood on his tongue and he could see the way your eyes filled with want at the sight of him.

"What happened in there?"

Valentino shoots a look of question to Vox who finally mustered up the courage to ask. He wonders what the fuck he's talking about until he smirks widely,"She told you both what happened." Vox rolls his eyes and crosses his arms loosely over his chest,"No shit...but...why didn't you sleep with her?

Valentino was nervous Vox would ask this question. His best friend and ex would be able to see right through him if he lied so he didn't waste a good lie on this. 

"I don't know I couldn't. Clearly she's not in the right state of mind."

Vox stills for a moment before grabbing ahold of Valentinos shoulder and he tosses his head back in roaring laughter. The music is quieter up on the floor they stand yet despite its still loud volume Vox's laughter fills the hallway. 

"F-Funny! Good one, V.",he breathes in slowly while clutching his shoulder and his own stomach. Valentino rolls his eyes and shoves his companion off of him.

"I'm not a complete piece of shit ya know?",Valentino says with a bit of a bitter tone and Vox raises his brows with a shake of his head.

"Of course you are, Val! I love you and all but come on? Why did you really refuse sleeping with someone like her?",Vox questions with an expectant look. Valentino thinks for a moment before turning to Vox with a raised brow,"'Someone like her?'"

Vox's smile falters and he reaches up to rub the nape of his neck. Clearing his throat he nods slowly,"You've seen her. She's stunning, one of the prettiest to walk this shithole."

Valentino feels something prod at him and he inputs the passcode to the door,"Why don't you go back and fuck her then?" 

Vox shakes his head and walks into the office with a snort,"I'm not the sex addict here." 

The air grows noticeably tense as both men take a jab at one another. They both look to each other and notice the others tight and tense expression.

"Lets figure out who the fuck pulled that stunt."

"Yeah let's."

Down the hall Velvet makes you drink a bitter tasting potion that will flush out the other potion quicker. You scrunch up your nose and hand her back the vial. You frown slightly as you look around the room.

"Where did Vox and Valentino go?",you inquire and your eyes meet Velvets wide and slightly unhinged ones. She closes the vial and places it into her dress,"They went to go see who did this to you. With the amount of eyes on you after that article with Lucifer it could probably be a jealous woman." 

You groan loudly and run your hands down your tired face,"I didn't even do anything with him! I just gave him a dance." A small smile falls on your lips and you lean in close to Velvet to whisper as if you were telling a dangerous secret,"He smells really good. But not as good as Vox." 

Velvets eyes narrow slightly and a sly grin falls on her features. 

//Might as well take advantage of the situation.// She pulls out her phone and presses record.

"Hey, (Y/N)",you give a hum of question while staring into Velvets pretty eyes,"What do you think of Vox and Valentino?" 

You furrow your brows for a moment as she asks this. You feel yourself slip in and out of resistance. Ultimately you're too weak to fight off the potent potion that brings down your guard and walls.

"I think Vox smells good. And he's also super attractive and he's kind of nice in his own weird little way. And...",you laugh gently while glancing down as your fingers twiddle in your lap,"Valentino is super annoying and I want to rip his head off half of the time but ugh he's so hot." 

Velvet stifles a laugh and nods slowly while listening to you continue on,"But I feel the good in him. He may be a bad person but...not entirely you know? He...he has some good inside of him, somewhere. I know it. The same goes for you and Vox." 

Velvets smile falls as you say this with pure honesty and genuine emotion. She looks up into your eyes and you look back down at her. She flinches when your arms reach out and you give her a tight hug.

"Thank you for being my first friend." 

Velvet swallows hard and her arms wrap around you after a few moments. She holds onto you tightly and as she pulls away she looks to your eyes and hers shift to your temple.

Her brows furrow for a moment.

"Whats wrong? Was I too weird?",you ask with slight concern and she laughs cheerily with a soft punch to your shoulder and a wink. 

"Just a little."

Velvet asks you a few more questions about what had happened with Lucifer and such yet her eyes kept flickering to your temples.

//Where did your X go...?//

«»

// You've got to be fucking kidding me.//

You woke up wondering how many times you're going to be passing out with your new hectic life. You yawn and look around with furrowed brows. You actually feel quite fine until you attempt to remember last nights memories. 

//Someone blew something in my face...I went to the bathroom. Nothing...then...Velvet in front of me...and nothing yet again.//

You felt uneasy in the strange bed, this wasnt the room you stumbled into last night. 

Yet upon looking around you caught a sense of who it may be. Your suspicions were confirmed when your eyes fell to the tall figure coming into the room. His glowing blue eye and red eye looked to you. 

You felt your cheeks grow red as you looked him over. He was dressed down. Wearing a pair of sweatpants and a lose fitting shirt he looked as if though he just woke up. You glanced down quickly your hands bunched in the blankets and lifting them you noticed you no longer wore what you went to the party in. 

"Wh—" Vox puts his hand up and you furrow your brows as he snaps his fingers and the lights turn on. 

"For once please let me talk.",he states in both a teasing tone and a bit of a stern one. For once you clamp your tongue and show respect to the higher ranking man. He nods slowly and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"For starters Velvet was the one that changed you. I know we still didn't ask you or whatever bullshit but that dress and heels didnt look comfortable to sleep in.",you breathed out in relief and you looked back to Vox to notice his face was an extremely bright blue. 

"Hey are you okay? You look kind of flushed?"

Vox quickly turns away and touches his cheeks, they're hot to the touch. 

Last night they discovered it was Nikita that had given you the potion, Velvet sent Lucifer a very angry message yet he has yet to return it. They all wondered why she would do that and then assumed it was to get intel on you. 

After that Vox and Valentino argued about who should take you home and ultimately Velvet decided that you would be a bit more comfortable at Vox's home. Considering it was a massive sex brothel thing.

Then Velvet played the recording of you for the both of them, an excited grin on her lips the entire time.

Both Valentino and Vox were silent and in deep thought for the rest of the night. Vox could hardly sleep as you were just a few doors down.

Did you really think he was a good person?

"Yeah no I'm okay, just a bit hungover.",he states quickly before turning back to you. You nodded slowly and dropped the blanket,"So what happened last night?The last I remember is someone blowing a powder in my face." 

Vox hid his distress very well in having to lie to you. But for now it was decided to be best for you.

"Some jealous fling of the King was jealous and tried to roofie you. You passed out in the room and Velvet found you and aided you until we eventually brought you here considering none of us knew where you lived."

Vox explained simply and you breathed out in relief. Tons of weight were lifted off of your shoulders,”Thank god I thought I would do something embarrassing or-or...”,you trail off slowly as a grin grows across Vox’s features. You feel a bad feeling sink your stomach and you cautiously ask,”What?...”

Vox covers his mouth and stifles a laugh,”You did try to seduce Valentino at one point.”

Your face falls and you grab Vox’s collar,”I tried to WHAT WHO!?”

«»

Valentino stirs in bed as the morning nears and he groans loudly at the inability to have gotten any sleep since he had gotten home. 

Everything with you made his mind mushy.

With your seduction, Velvets recording, and your words Valentino was overwhelmed to say the least. 

He couldn’t comprehend his feelings pertaining to you. All he scarily knew was that the feelings now went beyond sexual. 

But that still didn’t mean no sexuality was there.

He begins to remember you beneath him. Your lust ridden eyes were gentle and innocent as they looked up into his glowing red ones. 

//“Its my first time...”//

Your soft voice began to lead Valentinos hand down and beneath the waistband of his heart printed boxers. You were a virgin. Two years in Hell and you never had sex...no one had ever touched you. Tainted you. 

He feels himself grow hard within his large hand. 

Then he had discreetly asked you if you were a virgin in its entirety. You never even had sex while living. 

This made Valentino drool. 

He groaned softly as his hand began to jerk his hard cock at the thought of you. He bit his lip as his other hand wrapped in the satin bedding and the other two reached up to his hardened nipples.

“(Y/N)~♡︎...”,he breathes out and tilts his head back as his hand begins to move unusually quick in his boxers.

//“Please don’t hurt me...”//

“Fuck...fuck...”,he cursed under his breath as his legs tensed up and his core grew hotter. His eyes were tightly shut as he envisioned you between his legs.

He remembered the way your skin and blood tasted that day and he remembered the surprised noise you had made. 

//“A-Ah~”//

That millisecond of a surprised moan lit him up inside. He could only imagine what you would sound like moaning for him for hours on end.

The way your breasts and ass looked in that tight dress. The way your breasts looked once you had loosened the black ribbons. Oh how badly he wanted to take you right there. 

But he couldn’t.

Despite your pouty face and needy tone he just couldn’t. And that terrified him and lit him up all at the same time.

His pace grew quicker as your warm smile and soft laugh fell over his senses. 

//“He has some good inside of him somewhere...I know it.”//

He gasps and his eyes shoot open as his legs tense up and he cums within the thin fabric and all over his strong hand. His chest rises and falls as he swallows hard,”Wow—that was so...quick...” He states underneath his breath while pulling his hand from his dirtied boxers.

His cock still twitched slightly as he shifted to get up when what you said next in the recording resonated in his ears.

//“I think Vox smells good. And he is super att—“//

Valentino roughly slams the door to his main bedroom shut. The wooden door cracks slightly and his jaw tightens and he feels as if though he were going to be sick remembering the praises you had given Vox.

// Why am I so...jealous? //

He remembered who exactly you were alone with this second. 

// Fuck. //

He snorted and immediately beelined to the bathroom to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL tell me who you’re rooting for right now and why 🥺


	13. Stay Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ stay alive (reprise) - hamilton ♫

////Lucifer ran into the torn up manor and his breathing was heavy and labored. He crossed the bodies of his servants and guards. His heart was in his stomach and he tore the door of the master bedroom off of its hinges. 

It was deathly silent. All he could hear was his heartbeat and then soft gasps for air. 

His glowing red eyes darted to the bed and with ease he tossed the bed aside and his eyes widened at the sight that was resting aside the bed. 

"Lilith....my love...",Lucifer whispered as he hurried to the side of his wife. Her body was limp and weak as he lifted her up from the hardwood floors. Blood stained her pale face and blonde hair and his eyes fell down to the angelic spear in her stomach. He shook his head as his glowing red eyes looked to the woman dying in his arms.

"Lily...no no! Please no you can't leave me. Come my love just look at me...",hot tears began to roll down Lucifers rosy cheeks as Lilith raised her trembling hand. Her black lips spread into a smile and she gently wiped away his tears. 

"Don't look so sad my love...it doesn't suit you.",he shook his head slowly as her skin began to grow a sickly gray. She pulled him down weakly and planted a kiss against the curve of his jaw.

"Our Charlotte is safe with Nikita...please—",Lucifer flinches when she coughs out more blood onto her sick skin. 

“No! Why are you speaking as if though this is goodbye? You’ll be fine. Please you are my—my life. You can’t die. You won’t!”,Lucifer pleads with Lilith while clutching her bloodied hand. 

“I’ve accepted my fate, Luci...Please take care of her." Lucifer shakes his head in despair while watching the light drain from Liliths cat like eyes. 

The woman swallows hard and gasps for air,"Please take care of yourself. I lo—lov....”

Before she could finish her sentence her eyes rolled back and her body fell completely limp in his arms and his eyes widened in horror. Liliths body soon turned to ash within his hands and the angelic spear clattered to the ground.

Her blood and ashes stained him and he looked up to the sky through the torn roof and the scream of agony and despair he let out shook Hell to its core.////

Lucifer sighed heavily as his eyes tore away from the sleeping child on the bed. Shutting Charlottes door he made his way to his office with a heavy heart and a complexity of emotions coursing through him. 

He stopped in the hall and glanced up to see the portrait of him and Lilith at their official wedding. Her black lips were pulled into a smile and the painting managed to capture the sheer joy in his eyes. 

That was one of the happiest days of his existence.

Losing Lilith was the worst.

He would never forget that day. And Hell would never forget the aftermath. Lucifer nearly tore Hell apart and nearly started a war with the Heavens if not for Nikita reminding him of his daughter. The one that needed him more than anything after the loss of her mother. 

He had nightmares every night of her death. The way she turned to ashes in his hands and was completely wiped from existence entirely. 

Yet after you had kissed him a few ways later the nightmares were no more.

He no longer saw her dying body and he couldn't even remember the sight. He couldn't have felt a bigger weight lifted off of his chest. You truly helped him with one small gesture. 

So for that he is going to repay you back by dealing with Nikita for the stunt she pulled last night, then he figured he would pay you a royal visit. 

«»

Vox walked you to your door step and you huffed while leaning against it. 

Wearing your clothes from the night before you shifted in slight discomfort. Vox caught sign of this and he looked to your door,"Well I'll see you." Vox turns to leave but you're quick to grab his shoulder and pull him back.

You arms wrap around his waist and your cheek leans against his chest. Voxs lips are parted in surprise and eyes wide,"Thank you for taking care of me." Your voice was soft and genuine and you laughed lightly.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with so thank you. I hope to make it up to the three of you sometime.",pulling away you lean up and plant a kiss against his cheek. You shoot him a playful wink and head inside the apartment. 

Vox stood outside your closed door absolutely stunned until he touched his cheek with a puzzled expression. 

//Yep. I've got a crush on her.//

You smile softly as you lean against the door and shut your eyes. 

"Someone looks like they had a fun night." 

You scream and jump at the sudden voice in your supposedly empty apartment. Angel Dust bursts out laughing at your frightened state and you walked over while smacking the spider with your gloves.

"What the fuck, Angel! How did you even get in here?! How do you know where I live!",you exclaim while smacking him with black satin gloves and he snorts while laughing.

You stop after a few moments and he grins with a slight tilt of his head,"My girl buddy can find anyone in Hell. Also I shot you a text didn't you get it?" 

You furrow your brows and touch your person with a soft groan,"I left it at Valentinos bar..." Angel Dusts shoulders suddenly tense up and his brows furrow together. He had heard of the party that occurred last night but he wasn't in attendance. 

Why did you go?

"Valentinos bar?",he attempted to ask cooly despite his internal panic. You facepalm and turn to walk towards your bedroom,"It's a long story, I need something in my stomach before I tell this bullshit story." 

You undress and change into comfortable and casual clothing while retelling the story to Angel Dust who makes you a sandwich with alarming speed. A benefit of multiple arms.

You are oblivious to the panic and fear that shakes Angels hands. 

You tried to seduce Valentino and he...rejected you?...  
Thats impossible.

There's no way.

"So then he brought me home and now here we are.",you walk towards the kitchen with your hair up and you smile while taking the sandwich from his hands and taking a bite. You lean against the counter opposite of him and you look at Angel Dust's worried expression.

"What's wrong?",you question with a mouth full of bread and Angel hugs himself with furrowed brows. For a moment he debates before telling you,"Look you seem like a great gal and I'm stoked to be buddies with you so I need to tell you to be careful around these overlords. Especially Valentino and Vox." 

You're about to question him until his phone rings in his fluff and he pulls out the pink phone with a scoff,"Speak of the devil...",he mumbles softly before answering. 

He listens along to Valentino speaking intently and his mismatched eyes fall on you. They seem worried and concerned and its then you realize you no longer have an appetite. Placing down the sandwich you watch as Angel nods and pinches the bridge of his freckled nose.

"Yeah be right there, Big Vee.",with that he hangs up and shakes his head,"Its urgent, he sounds pretty pissed. I'll see you at work tonight, maybe we can talk more than." 

You don't bother to stop and pry by the worrisome expression on Angel Dust's features. You hear the door shut and you gently bite the inside of your cheek. 

Sure Valentino and Vox were bad people, how the else would they be overlords in Hell? But was that what they were completely? 

You had only known them for so little and Angel has been with both of them for decades...you began to ponder over Angels warning. 

//Maybe using my powers to pry a bit wouldn't be so bad.//

"Why you look more worried than a lamb going to the slaughter!"

You jump for the second time today and place your hand over your racing chest to face Alastor,"Jesus fucking christ, Alastor you need to like have a bell on you or something." 

Alastors smile is amused as you say this and he shrugs nonchalantly while making his way over to where you stood in the kitchen. "Well that would be no fun.",his clear voice drips with amusement and you can't help but chuckle lightly. Your gaze crawls up his body and you shift your weight while crossing your arms. 

"You look...fine. Why are you here?",you inquire with a raised brow. Alastor clasps his hands behind his back and he raises a brow,"Can a gentleman not just stop by to check on the lady who works beneath him?" 

You give him a pointed look and he rolls his red eyes gently,"Fine. I need your assistance with a difficult associate of mine." He sighs deeply and you keep the pointed look, your lips purse slightly. 

"My "assistance"? In what way exactly?"

He chuckles lowly and lifts up his monocle with a slight tilt of his head,"Doesn't matter. I just need your abilities. This man is rather difficult and I just need you to get information out of him. Of course for this matter I'll compensate you handsomely." 

Alastor walked closer and told you how much he was going to pay and you groaned gently while pinching the bridge of your nose.

Truth be told Alastor didn’t really need your help. Sure it would be easier for him and less tolling but after that strange exchange yesterday and the strange little paragraph written in your notepad he wanted to get some time alone with you. 

You were a strange woman off the bat, a bit too strange.

"Deal."

Alastor laughs cheerily and wraps his arm around your waist,"Splendid my dear!" You're about to shove him off of you until darkness surrounds your vision. You feel as if though you pass out for a few moments and as if though your feet were lifted off of the ground.

Then you feel the ground beneath you and your legs shake. Your vision is no longer black, it now sees that you stand in a shitty looking living room. Trash litters the carpeted ground and it reeks of booze and alcohol.

"What the hell was that Alastor!",you exclaim while unknowingly clutching onto his arm due to your current inability to stand on your own. 

Alastor looks down at you clutching his arm and he doesn't pull away from your grasp, nor does he pull his arm from around your waist,"Apologies, I forget not everyone is use to teleporting." You narrow your eyes at him as your numb and heavy legs begin to regain feeling and lightness. 

"So what's the deal here?" 

You pull away from Alastors grasp and he can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Nevertheless he clears his throat and snaps his fingers. A long black tendril comes from the hallway ground and carries a terrified looking man. 

Your eyes widen when you recognize the man. His eyes widen at the sight of you and a smile spreads across your lips. Alastor raises a brow as you walk towards him and meet his eyes. 

“Huh, so we meet again.”,Alastor feels his heart thump when you turn to him with a sadistic feel to your smile,”I’ll help you in anyway you want, Alastor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alastor simps come get yall juice next chapter


	14. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♫ puppy love - paul anka ♫

"How do you know this fellow?" 

Alastor inquires while watching you circle the man who is now tied to a chair. You tighten the last knot around his left ankle and grin gently. 

Truth be told Alastor was basking in the way you looked right now. That grin across your beautiful features and that look in your eyes was...ecstasy. 

Leos eyes are wide with fear when you stand in front of him. Your arms are crossed loosely over your chest and you cock your head gently. The grin widens on your face. "He helped me discover my ability to conjure fire my first month here." 

Leo cries out in fear behind the shadows hand as you yank his head back by his hair and there are burn marks in the shape of hands around his already red skin. Alastor watches as you let go of his head and he noticed a soft glow coming from your eyes.

"Isn't that right Leo?",you snort and stomp your heal between his legs and he spreads them while clenching his eyes shut,"What did you tell me while you held me down?"

Alastors eyes narrow slightly and his jaw tightens in realization.

You lean in and press your hand against his cheek, your eyes glow a soft white as you repeat what he said when he nearly raped you,""I like the way your eyes look so fearful."" The man screams in pain behind the hand as your hand burns into his flesh. Your head tilts slightly and lips press into a tight smile.

Alastor watches with a bit of a joyous smile as your hand digs into his flesh. Yet his brows furrow at the way your shoulder blades begin to move on your back. 

After a few moments you pull your hand away and watch as his flesh hangs off his cheek. His eyes are half-lidded and sweat runs down his temple into his seared flesh. This only makes the pain worse for him. 

Inhaling softly you smell the burnt flesh and your eyes stop glowing. Alastor watches as your shoulder blades return back to their usual state. He takes a mental note of that strange occurrence and looks to you as you place your hands on your hips.

"So what do you need me to do?",you turn to him and he fixes his monocle with a clearing of his throat.

"He refuses to tell me exactly where that computer humper plans on attacking next. He works for him and it was a deal that if I spared the life of his love he would tell me. But now he's refusing."

You take a moment to think of what Alastor had said.

//Compu....ooooh//

The idea of helping Alastor figure out where Vox was going to attack for territory during the next after cleanse didn't sit right with you.

Not just because of the territorial genocide that would occur in their battle but...because you didn't want Vox to get hurt? 

You were in slight disbelief that you gave a shit about him. 

You looked between Alastor and the man who had tried to rape you,"Alastor I don't want to get involved in—" Alastor is quick to grab you by your chin and yank you towards him with laughter. 

"Excuse me?"

The way his tone darkened and the soft sound of static surrounded the two of you made chills run up your spine. Leo flinched and shut his eyes at the terrifying noise. You were caught off guard by how rough Alastor handled you. When you try to pull away from his grasp his other hand goes around your bicep and pulls you closer.

"I don't think you want to challenge my order, (Y/N).",his signature grin widens and you pinch your brows together in disbelief at what this asshole is pulling. With a scoff you shove him away roughly and turn to the rapist with a pointed look. 

Hesitating you lift the mans chin and he makes the mistake of looking into your eyes. 

"You want to tell me where Vox plans on striking for the next cleanse don't you?" 

Considering Leo is an idiot he spills the beans in just a few seconds.

Alastor hums in satisfaction and you turn to him with narrowed eyes and arms crossed firmly over your chest,"Happy?" 

He chuckles and raises his hand,"Almost." 

With a snap of his fingers you feel the ground beneath you shake and you jump forward, falling against Alastors chest. Looking down you notice the ground beneath Leo open up and a pair of black tendrils comes up and in a matter of seconds the grounds closes and has swallowed the man whole.

You blink back with a bit of surprise yet remain indifferent.

He tried to rape you for fucks sake.

Alastor drops his hand and looks down at you as you clutch his jacket. You still hadn't noticed as you stare down at the ground.

And he didn't bother to tell you anything.

Once you finally realized how close you were to Alastor you jumped back with a clearing of your throat. Your about to go off on him for that stunt earlier until something resonates in your head. Alastor grins as he feels as if though you're about to mouth off.

//I know you're powerful and shit but its just not wise to talk back or be disrespectful when its not necessary. You're powerful not indestructible.//

Your shoulders drop in a sharp exhale and you shake your head while brushing past him and heading towards the door. Alastors grin falters when you simply brush past him, he hesitates before speaking out. His usual loud and arrogant voice has...softened.

"Are you okay?"

You stop at the doorknob and turn to him with a raised brow,"I've seen worse." He shakes his head and turns to you with a shaking of his hand,"No no no, I mean seeing him. I had no idea I can assure you that, my dear."

//What the hell...?//

You drop your hand with a pursing of your lips,"Ummmmmm I'm fine." Your voice is a bit high-pitched and Alastor can't help but feel regret at even bothering to ask. Until a soft smile spreads across your lips and you laugh lightly,"Careful Alastor you don't want anyone to know you're being nice to a stranger. I can find my way home, till next time."

With that you quickly walk out of the front door and put a hand over your chest. 

//What the fuck was that about?//

Alastor stares at the door for a moment and when he snaps his fingers the ground opens up and spits out the petrified man. Alastors blood begins to boil but his grin softens ever so slightly.

//Strangers...I suppose you would only think so..//

As the man backed up away from Alastor he thought back to the days he had been watching you without your knowledge. You were no stranger to him at this point. 

But he wondered if he would ever not be a stranger to you. A part of him...hoped so.

«»

Whistling you managed to find your way back to your apartment. Yet you furrowed your brows at the crowds and stares directed towards the apartment. 

//Was someone fucking mutilated again?//

You groan in irritation and begin to push through the crowd easily, just wanting to get home and sleep. Your eyes widen when you notice the signature white and gold lined limousine. A chauffeur steps out of the drivers side and opens the door leading into the limo. Out step Lucifer and Nikita. 

"What the fuck?",you mutter aloud and decide you are not dealing with whatever the fuck this is. 

Turning to leave you quickly begin to weave through the crowd yet again.

Nikita groans as she steps off of the car,"I'm not five Luci I don't see why I need to—" Nikitas eyes land on you and she rolls her eyes waving a lazy hand in your direction. "Seems she doesn't want to see us either." 

Lucifers lemon colored eyes look to your figure escaping through confused and irritated onlookers. 

He sighs heavily and bystanders watch as he unfurls his long white wings. 

You jump back when the king himself lands in front of you, a wide smile on his pale features. 

As you look at him you swallow hard and slowly back up as everyone stares at the two of you in awe. You look around with a loud sigh,"Lucifer! Could you possibly attract anymore attention?" Your voice is filled with discomfort and embarrassment, Lucifer laughs loudly. 

"Sure! But I don't see why you'd want it. Now let's go talk.",your eyes widen as he scoops you up bridal style and flies up to your apartment. 

He can't help but feel humored at your reddening face and fists pelting his strong chest,"What is wrong with you!?" You shriek while not caring about the attention anymore. Instead you thrash and squirm in his hold.

He can’t help but smile and laugh lightly at your behavior. 

Nikita watches the smile grow on his face as you thrash and pound at his chest.

//Oh shit...//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> sorry for such a SHORT chapter :( online schooling has been kicking my ass :(
> 
> also uh with alastor we will be dancing on the line that is the fact that alastor would rlly sell any of us for a corn chip ://
> 
> anyways there will be an updating schedule for this book and i will be updating every saturday and or friday!!


	15. Play With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ play with fire - samtinnesz (ft. yacht money) ♫

"Could you be anymore childish?"

You sat in your living room with your arms crossed firmly over your chest and a deep frown on your features. Nikita sat across from you with a strange and reserved look on her sharp features. You frowned a bit and wondered why she looked so annoyed.

Then again you didn't really feel like she liked you. 

Nikita stared at you the entire time and her brows were furrowed. So you really hadn't noticed she was the one who drugged you. But Valentino and them were the ones to contact Lucifer...why didn't they tell you?

You turn to Lucifer and roll your eyes at his remark as he walks around your apartment. 

"You picked me up, like a child and flew me up to my apartment like it was nothing. People are already talking since someone took a photo of us and now you come here and pull that!",you groan in frustration and get up to pull a small knick knack from Lucifers hand and you gently nudge him to the seat aside Nikita.

"Lucifer I know you're the king and I should or have to respect you no matter what but damn...",you sit down across from the two and Lucifer simply keeps smiling when you drag your hands down your face. 

Dropping your hands you raise your brow,"The damage is done so what do you two want?" You inquire and Lucifer turns to Nikita with a slight cock of his head. 

"Nikita has something to tell you."

««

"Angel blood?"

Despite Valentinos growing affections for you and jealousy that seems to begin to cloud his mind from time to time Vox was still his best friend and ex-boyfriend. And Velvet was still his best friend. They should know.

Valentino nodded in response to Vox's question,"I'm sure of it. I could never forget that taste." 

Velvet sighed heavily and nodded slowly while turning to her two friends,"Vox did you notice something missing from (Y/N) this morning?" Vox and Valentino turn to the pig tailed doll and Vox shakes his head with pinched brows. 

"The x is missing from her temple. Its gone."

The two men's eyes widen and they shake their head with laughs,"Thats not possible?" Vox starts and Valentino continues,"Yeah its the marking of a mortal soul. All our decades here and Vox n' I still have our marks." 

Velvet shrugs yet has a sure expression on her made up face,"No shit dumbasses but I know what I saw, or like didn't see, it wasn't there." Vox and Valentino feel a bad feeling settle in their stomachs. 

They both began to develop feelings and Vox could admit it to himself but if you were lying about who you were there's no way they could let you live.

No matter their feelings no one makes a fool of them.

Vox felt his palms grow hot and his eyes began to see static,"So...if her blood tastes like angel blood and her mortal marking is gone then that could possibly—" 

Valentino puts his hand up,"Don't fuckin' say it. That fucker up in his cum colored kingdom would've wiped her from existence before just giving her the easy way out down here. Plus...you know what Lucifer says gotta happen to any other fallen angel." 

Vox's living room falls uncomfortably silent as they remember Lucifers ruling on angels, fallen or not in Hell. The ruling that came when Lilith was murdered by an angel that had proclaimed they'd fallen just to get close to the Magne's and rid Lilith and her child. 

But the idiot never got their hands on Charlotte.

// "Any angel that dare land themselves in Hell will be wiped in the most painful way possible. They will regret ever having fallen into this hell." //

Velvet snaps her fingers with a gasp and she sits forward in her seat,"If I can get my hands on her blood I can test it! Then we can figure it out!" Vox and Valentino looked at Velvet with furrowed brows. 

Both men held a soft spot for Velvet and to be quite honest were nicer with her than each other. 

Didn’t mean she was safe from their insults.

“Are you fucking stupid?”,Valentino asks and Vox covers his mouth with laughter,”How the fuck are we ‘pose to get her blood?” Velvet gave Valentino a rough punch in the shoulder and scoffed,”You two figure it out. I’m already doing the science shit because you are both incompetent.” 

Vox narrows his eyes,”Who the fuck are you calling incompetent!”

«»

“So...you drugged me to get information out of me and lost me. The drug was designed to pull down my rationality and sense of will and...you gave it to me and stupidly lost me in a sex crazed club in Hell.” 

Nikita winced as you repeat what was just said and Lucifer watches the exchange between you two with careful and cautious eyes.

You felt your blood boiling. 

How fucking dare she?

You’ve been nothing but honest with these shitlords and those around you. Sure you had a big mouth but they always had it coming. Not to mention Vox lied to you about who drugged you and why. You faced your almost rapist and have been mistreated and completely shit on by these overlords who are as entitled as they are extra.

Nikita told you all of this in annoyance. Like it was such an inconvenience for you. 

You put your face in your hand and hang your head. Nikita and Lucifer lean back slightly when you start laughing. Your shoulders shake and loud booming laughs leave your lips. 

“Um...”,Nikita starts and you drop your hand looking up. She sees your pupil slip from the circular shape to an X and then it leaves when your eyes start glowing that soft white. 

Lucifers head turns at the sound of a soft knock at your door and you jump on Nikita in just that split second, you shout in disbelief. 

“What the FUCK!”

Lucifer jumps up from his seat and your couch falls back with you and Nikita on it. 

His eyes widen you land a punch to Nikitas face and your hair stands up, your eyes still glowing white. You raise your hand and its lit aflame and you land a hard slap across her already bruising cheek. 

Despite Nikitas indestructibility she could still feel the massive pain you were bringing her. When you attempted to land another punch she grabbed your arm and twisted it causing you to scream out in agony. 

The knocking at the door grows more rapid and Lucifers tears his eyes away from the fight to look and see the psychotic trio standing in the doorway. 

Vox watches as you are tossed across the room and your back comes into contact with the wall. The three step into the apartment and watch, along with Lucifer as you stand and opening the palm of your hand a blade appears in it. 

“(Y/N)-“,Vox calls out and Lucifer, who they had seen upon entrance, puts his hand up. His eyes are slightly narrowed and that cheshire grin across his lips,”Leave them be.” 

You run towards Nikita and skillfully hop the couch, she’s quick to jump to her feet and narrowly avoid the blade you swing at her. Unbeknownst to her it was a simple psych out and you land another punch to her cheek. 

“Luci what the fuck!”,Nikita shouts as she stumbles back and grabs her cheek while staring at you. 

You somehow looked beautiful yet terrifying. Your eyes were glowing that soft white with a neon white outline, your hair stood up as if you were walking upside down. Your brows were lowered in complete rage yet you wore a wide smile across your lips. 

You looked psychotic. 

“Please Kita you can handle her.”,Lucifer says with a snort as he leans on his cane and watches the show. 

Nikita turned to Lucifer for a moment and you took this opportunity to jump up and spin kick her in the throat. The occupants gasp in surprise as Nikita falls back on the hardwood floor while grasping her neck and gasping for air. 

“Fancy seeing you fiends here!”

The occupants turn at the sound of the radio grain filtered voice that comes from their rights. Vox’s eyes narrow as his gaze lands on the shit eating grin faced deer demon. Velvet grabs Vox’s arm as he’s about to step forward and nods to the direction of you and Nikita. 

Lucifers eyes widen when his attention is pulled from the radio host. His eyes land on you holding Nikita against the wall, the blade against her throat. He is surprised and rendered speechless that you have her in such a position. And that there is blood running down the corner of her lip. 

Alastors brow raises and his grin widens at the sight he’s happened to pop into. 

He watches as Lucifers dog collides her forehead with yours and you drop the blade. She carefully kicks it away and shoves you off of her, landing a punch to your cheek. 

You stumble back and the occupants notice the glow in your eyes begins to dim down and your hair has begun to fall. 

Nikita is filled with rage at the others just watching as if this were a fucking zoo and at the fact that she was nearly losing to you. She licks the blood from her lip and she kicks you in the stomach, you topple back on the couch again. When your back hits the hardwood floor your hair falls completely and eyes return back to their natural state. 

“Fuck...”,you groan softly and Nikita leaps at you until you put your foot up and it collides with her ribs. She falls back and groans softly. Your cheek throbs and you feel a warm liquid running down your now busted cheek. 

Velvet’s eyes widen at the sight of the blood and she looks between Vox and Valentino. They all think the same yet don’t have the chance to step forward when you hurry to hold down Nikita and with a snap of your fingers the blade is pressed against her neck yet again. 

You both breathe heavy and the entire room is silent aside from your beating heart which you can only imagine everyone else can hear. 

Lucifer steps forward when you press the blade into her neck and her face contorts to one of pain. You look down at her with an angered expression yet you scoff and toss the knife across the room. It just barely gliding past an unfazed Alastor. 

//So close.// Vox thinks with annoyance.

You stand up and get off of Nikita but not before landing a final kick to her side. She curls up in pain and you look up from her to see the new people that have entered your apartment. 

With your chest rising and falling you look down at Nikita,”I am not some stupid little girl.” You look up at the men who are staring you down. Millions of thoughts course through their racing minds when you snap your fingers and the blade lands back in your palm only to disintegrate. 

Their hearts pound within their chests and skip a beat at the way you say your next statement. It seemed as if though as soon as each man caught a glimpse into this different and dangerous side of you...they each felt that flutter within their hearts.

“I am peaceful. But I am not harmless. Now get the absolute fuck out of my apartment.”,they are rendered speechless and they feel as if though they had just gotten whiplash when you look to Velvet. 

Despite your throbbing and bleeding cheek you offer her a soft smile,”Except you, Velvet. You can obviously stay if ya want.” 

Velvet laughs and claps her hands,”Yay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> bonus chapter omg 🙈 tee hee. sorry if its still a bit short but nooow things are going to get intense and LMAOO i love drama so be readyy all the men are now aware that you are connected to ALL of them I wonder what will happen next.
> 
> also who do you guys ship in hazbin hotel? personally i ship angel dust and husk, charlie and vaggie, and vox and valentino. 
> 
> let me say i respect charlastor but canon charlie and alastor just irks me but FANON charlie and alastor?? whew they are so cute together pls! 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed next update comes out friday and or saturday !


	16. Bloody Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ bloody mary - lady gaga (slowed + reverbed) ♫

So they haven't left. Nikita was the only one who left and was currently waiting down in the limo. 

They all sat with you and you couldn't help but stifle laughter at the way Vox was looking at Alastor. 

"Whats that saying? Ah! Maybe if you take a picture it'll last longer!",Alastor says joyously and a loud cheesy sitcom laugh surrounds all of you. You cover your mouth and stifle a laugh as Velvet cleans the blood off your cheek she was so adamant about cleaning.

Vox is about to throw the nearest thing at Alastor until he glances to you and sees you giggling along with Velvet. He pauses and simply shoots Alastor a glare. 

//How peculiar...// Alastor thinks before looking back to you. You sigh and look to the men all across from you once Velvet gives you a reassuring pat on the shoulder letting you know you're good.

Lucifer is the first to speak after Alastors little comment. He pulls a crisp eggshell white envelope from his coat, a wax seal designed like a snake curled around an apple holds it shut. 

The occupants brows raise as they look down at the envelope you take with confusion, they knew what that was. 

"What's this?",you question while admiring the pretty red wax seal. Valentino speaks first while holding a cigarette between his lips, the red smoke leaves his mouth with every word. 

"Its an invitation to Lucifers annual blood moon ball. He throws it as a formality between overlords and tyrants and also because he likes to have fun.",Lucifer smiles widely at Valentinos words and he nods.

"As a deep apology for what Nikita pulled.",Lucifer stands up with a soft sigh and he leans on his cane. He leans down and comes face to face with you. 

Each man stirs in their seats with some form of discomfort. Yet all hide it expertly. 

Discomfort at how close Lucifer was and discomfort at the fact that Lucifer was giving you an invitation. Lucifer was one of the nicer powerful beings in Hell. But he couldn't give two shits about apologizing or making amends. So why was he acting like he did? 

You furrow your brows and laugh with a sheepish tone. For some reason when he got close to your face you felt a slight flutter in your heart,"Um listen I'm sorry for beating the crap out of Nikita but I'm calmed now and I'm okay. Still kinda fucking irked but you really don't—" 

"Oh please, (Y/N)!",Velvet turns to you with a deep frown and pulls your face uncomfortably close to hers,"We can go shopping for dresses and amp up your insta!! Plus its the one night everyone gets along...for the most part." She says this while glancing between Vox glaring at Alastor and the deer demon simply grinning back at him. 

//Dammit Velvet.//

"God damn okay fine.",you puff your cheeks full of air and Velvet claps while pulling you in for a tight hug. 

You are both unaware to the light and relieved feeling that falls on the hearts of the four men present.

"Great! All the information is in there, please bring the invite and you are allowed one guest. I should leave before angering Nikita further.",Lucifer turns to leave until you stand and look at him. 

"Thank you.",you say in a soft and genuine tone while playing with the crisp envelope,"I know I'm still some lowly stripper, so thank you." Lucifer looks at you with unreadable eyes. He shakes his head and gently taps below your chin. 

When his smile softens and gloved fingers tap your skin you feel your heart begin to thump within your chest,"Think higher of yourself. Self-doubt is not a good look on you, (Y/N)." With that he turns and walks out of the living room. 

For a moment a loud silence falls over all of you and you feel your face turn warm and slightly red. 

Vox, Valentino, and Alastor look at your back. 

The men begin to feel jealousy prickle at their heads. Some more than the other.

Alastor looks between the two men and in a split second he appears in front of you with that wide smile of his,"Say! Care to accompany me, my dear?" 

Vox and Valentino look between each other with lowered brows and scowls. 

You tilt your head slightly and laugh awkwardly. // Is he asking me...on a date?... //

"What do you mean?",you question cautiously while raising a brow at him and he laughs loudly. His arm wraps around your waist and he lifts the envelope from your hands, holding it between his gloved fingers.

"Why accompany me to the ball! My mother always said a gentleman should always offer to be the arm for a woman!",he pulls you close to him and slightly dips you while booping your nose with the corner of the envelope. 

Looking into his red eyes you feel the warmth within the deepest part of his black soul and you feel your heart flutter as it did with Lucifer. 

Before Vox and Valentino can try and discreetly protest you laugh softly and nod,"Why not?" 

They both feel a pang hit their hearts. Yet again one harder than the other.

"Wonderful!",he puts the envelope back into your hand and lets you go. Your knees feel slightly and strangely weak as you stand on your own. With a small bow you miss the smug look he shoots the two ex's.

"Till then or sooner, darling.",he snaps his fingers and in less than a millisecond he is completely gone. Not a single trace left of him. You clear your throat and tug at your collar wondering why it suddenly got very hot in here. 

Velvet has been watching the whole ordeal while holding her breath. She knew you were a bit clueless in this aspect of things but surely you felt the thick and heavy tension resting in the air. She wears a wide and excited grin yet it falls when her eyes fall to the time on her phone and she remembers the small vial in her dress pocket. 

“Hey you’re not really—“,Vox starts until Velvet quickly stands and grabs Vox and Valentinos hands. “Ah crap we have to go! (Y/N) you work tomorrow right?”,Velvet begins and you shoot her a strange look as she hurriedly drags the two confused men towards the door,”Okay well let’s go dress shopping the next day, now we’ve really got to go! Bye!”

Vox and Valentino begin to protest and try to smack away the strong and energetic Velvet. Yet things go by quickly and next thing you know you stand alone in your apartment once more. 

You let out a raspberry and look around your slightly messy apartment. Smacking the envelope in your hand you glance down and a small smile spreads across your face at what Lucifer said earlier. And at how Alastor wrapped his arm around your waist. 

Your gaze whips up from the envelope and you cup your warming cheeks,”Oh no. Why am I smiling?” 

You inquire aloud while walking towards your couch and pulling open the envelope from its side. You didn’t want to damage the pretty red seal.

You find yourself smiling yet again and you feel Alastors arm around your waist and fingers beneath your chin. Butterflies bounce around your stomach. 

You stop as you pull the red parchment paper out,”What is the matter with me...I was just thinking about murdering them not even a few hours ago...” You mutter aloud to yourself in confusion and slowly open the fancy piece of paper. 

All the information is written across the envelope and you hum, // one week huh? //

You couldn’t help but feel excited about attending a ball. You had heard of the blood moon ball Lucifer threw but you didn’t really care for those kinds of things, or more so you couldn’t afford to. 

Dressing up and looking your best for a night of dancing and drinking sounded fun. 

// And maybe being Alastors...date wouldn’t be so bad. //

You think before you can stop yourself and you quickly squish your cheeks together with a shaking of your head. //Ugh shut up brain!...why do I find him hot in a weird murdery way...//

With a soft groan you wipe the butterflies and blush away and head towards the bathroom to take another shower to rid Nikita blood of you. 

Passing a mirror you glance into it and flinch when your reflection isn’t you. 

Stopping your eyes widen and you reach out.

A glowing halo rests above your head and your black pupil is etched into an x instead of a circle. And most importantly white wings rest on your back.

Your heart begins to race as you reach up above your head and grasp a burning hot object. You gasp loudly and still as your vision clouds white.

//// “You will not let me down, right my child?”,that loud voice booms yet again and you stand in front of a throne with your head bowed. 

“Yes your majesty. I would do anything to assure the safety of Heaven and its angels.”,you hear your voice resonate through your ears. Your head never moves from the bowing position.

“You will rid of that cursed succubus and her spawn. If not Lucifer will become more powerful and who knows what he will do. You have been around lifetimes, you’ve bared witness to his carnage.” You nod obediently in response yet your hands begin to ball in front of you and grow shaky. You think of the Magne family and think of the fact that there hasn’t been an incident since Lucifer was casted from Heaven.

So what was the point in doing this?

“Of course your majesty. I will make sure they are wiped from every realm. The cleanse begins tomorrow may I leave and ready myself?” The loud voice booms out a response to your question,”Of course my child but first, a question.” 

You were turning away yet stopped when this statement left his lips.

“Yes your majesty.”,you respond in a slightly shaky tone. 

The loud voice is quiet and serious when they say this. Not a single feeling is present in their voice yet you can feel the threatening undertones.

“Do not betray me, (Y/N).” 

You swallow hard and smile, yet your head remains bowed. 

“Of course not your majesty.”////

The burning object disappears from your hand and you gasp as your vision clears and you look into the mirror just to see yourself as you naturally are. Placing a hand over your heart you wince and look down at your shaking palm. A burn mark resides across both your palms. You swallow hard and lean back against the hallway wall with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

“These aren’t just some random nightmares.”

«»

“She will be a threat to this kingdom. If she remembers everything in its clarity she will surely tell Lucifer that we planned to kill Lilith and his spawn.”,Dial says with concern as her eyes land on the glowing creator of all sitting atop the throne. 

He cross one leg over the other and sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

This was dangerous. He began to feel uneasy and taking a risky and dangerous look into Hell they noticed you began to remember your memories. 

“I still cannot comprehend how she is even beginning to remember? She is a powerful being but not more powerful than I!”,his loud voice booms with anger and frustration. Dial sighs shakily and grips a tuff of her hair. 

“We haven’t a clue but she is beginning to remember at rapid rates and big significant chunks.”

This was concerning to the king.

Lucifer definitely would have claimed war on Heaven had it not been for the royalty convincing Lucifer that it was completely accidental. “An angel gone rouge” he had said. 

But if Lucifer knew his father lied and intentionally sought out to kill Lilith AND Charlotte...well it would be a blood bath.

“We have no other choice. You must go down and assure she forgets this for good.” When his majesty says this Dial looks at him with wide eyes and she shakes her head,”My king, I-I couldn’t possibly I could die! By the hands of her or those most powerful in Hell!”

The king looked down at the dark-skinned woman with narrowed glowing eyes. Her glowing white eyes held nothing but fear and anxiety. Dial was powerful, the kings right hand woman. However she was not an idiot, she knew you were more powerful than her by a long shot. And so were some overlords in that shithole. 

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t die for your kingdom?”

Dial immediately freezes as he says this she shakes her head,”Of course I would—die for my kingdom but your m—“

“Fantastic!”,he steps down from his throne and walks over to Dial. He stares down into her glowing eyes and tucks the small curl out of her white bantu knots behind her elven like ears. 

“We must take all measures to assure you return home safely and are not caught by anyone. It will take...”,he thinks for a moment,”A week.”

Dial feels her heart sink but out of fear of getting wiped she nods slowly,”Yes my king. What am I to do first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another bonus chapter !


	17. ...baby one more time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ ...baby one more time - the marías ♫

You slept in the entire next day until it was time for your shift into the night. You called in sick. After that, what can only be described as a vision, you were on edge.

It was too real, you could feel and hear everything as if you were there...could you really be a fallen angel?

But thats not possible you remember how you died in your last life. 

You were confused and rattled. 

And terrified. 

If what you saw was real...if what you felt was real. If you were truly a fallen angel...then that means you killed Lilith and tried to kill Charlie. 

You placed a hand over your heart and sat on your couch with your chest rising and falling with deep shallow breaths. You only began to calm down when you remembered your last "vision".

You were talking to...God. And you expressed sorrow for not killing Lilith and Charlie.

Your breathing began to slow and you began to calm down as you rationalized through and tried to figure out what was real or not. 

"Okay...",you shakily said while getting up and walking over to the notepad in the kitchen drawer. Pulling out a red ink pen you began to outline all you knew and the possibilities. 

"I envisioned my wings being taken away and my halo...so that would explain why I lack them. I was assigned to—to....",you bite your bottom lip hard and don't dare say it aloud as you write it down,"But I didn't do it and God pressed my temple and it hurt badly and—Holy shit!" 

You put the pen down for a moment and began to realize that that could have been when you lost your memories or were given new ones. 

Swallowing hard you realized something yet again. 

Shoving the notepad back into the drawer you walked over to the mirror and looked at yourself. With a soft sigh you were overwhelmed so this wasn't going to be hard to do. You had never done it before honestly because you never really had much of a reason to do it yet.

// Please don't be golden... //You plead in your head and you shut your eyes. Tears begin to sting your eyes and soon enough they escape your tear ducts and roll down your cheeks.

// Please... // You plead once more before opening your eyes. Your bottom lip quivers and you cover your mouth with a shaking of your head.

"Nononono....No!",you say in a panicked way as your hands quickly wipe away the golden tears that glow and run down your cheeks. You sniffle and back up against the hallway wall. Sliding down the wall you hold your face in your hands.

// I'm really a fallen angel...I-I tried to kill Lilith and the princess and couldn't. 

So I was banished to Hell. //

This overwhelming night couldn't possibly get worse.

Then you heard a knock at your front door. You sniffled and wiped your tears, stilling you hoped whoever it was would just fuck off. Then the knocks got more forceful and rapid. 

With a groan you quickly wiped away the gold and furiously rubbed your face to assure nothing would remain. 

With a shaky inhale you open the door and look up to meet a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Where the fuck—",Valentino starts with lowered and angered brows until he catches sight of your face. Your brows are pinched together, eyes glossy, nose red, and you're chest is rising and falling quicker than normal. 

Valentino knew what a post-crying person looked like.

You look down to the ground and rub the nape of your neck,"I'm sorry I missed work but I really wasn't feeling well and-"

"Why were you crying?",Valentino asks and nudges you aside to walk into your apartment. You don't argue with him on his entrance into the apartment but you sure as hell are not going to tell him you were crying. 

You shut the door and hugged yourself,"I wasn't crying." You attempt to laugh it off only for Valentino to turn and look at you with a pointed look, he lifts the heart-shaped sunglasses. A soft chuckle leaves his lips as he sits down on your couch with his arms spread out. 

Tonight he wears a lavender dress shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. Flashy rings on all four hands and a gold chain tie together his look. And obviously his sunglasses. 

"I'm not a fucking idiot. I know what it looks like when someones been cryin'. Stop lyin'.",he says with a snort while leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. You sigh and walk towards him, sitting across from him you tuck a piece of hair behind your ear and thats when he noticed the X truly is missing. 

"Everything has been a bit overwhelming and I guess it caught up to me.",you say in a technical lie. Valentino looks to your eyes and nods slowly. For some strange reason he feels guilt sink into his stomach. Why am I feeling so bad?... He thinks to himself in denial of his true feelings. 

Valentino rests his cheek against his knuckles. With a heavy sigh his gaze moves from yours,"You know we never meant to get you into our messes. But you were a bit fuckin' stupid to think you could go unnoticed for long with those powers." 

You look at him with pinched brows, // is this some strange way of comforting me? //

A small smile spreads across your lips and you shrug, when you speak he looks to you with a softer yet still reserved expression,"I don't know two years is pretty impressive." He can't help but crack a grin and roll his eyes,"I guess so." 

He bites the inside of his cheek for a moment before standing with a soft exhale,"Well I just came by to make sure you weren't dead. Can't lose one of my best dancers. Next time I don't give a fuck if you're dyin' come to work." His words are harsh yet hold underlying concern to them. You had yet to see him in such a way. 

His expression was soft and slight worry was riddled in his glowing red eyes. 

You felt a strange warmth strike your heart and your feet moved before your brain could stop them. 

Valentino freezes when your arms wrap between his two sets of arms, essentially his waist. He looks down at you and you smile up at him,"Thanks for checking up on me." 

His eyes widen at your words and the genuine soft smile across your soft lips. The feeling of you holding him and your scent so close to his senses. Usually he'd shove you off or make a move but...right now he didn't want to do either of those. 

His two sets of arms wrapped around you and you lean your head against his chest with a soft chuckle,"You know maybe I'll accept your follow request." 

Valentino scoffs and rolls his eyes reluctant yet eventually letting you pull away from the hug. A sly grin spreads across his lips as he stands confidently and stares down at you,"Fuck off, virgin." 

Your eyes widen and your face immediately flares up with a harsh blush,"W-..." You remember what Velvet had told you about that night and you turn around with a loud groan. You cover your face with your hands and he laughs loudly, enjoying your embarrassment. 

"Jesus fucking christ I can't believe I was like that...",you say muffled behind your hands before you remember what else Velvet had told you. Your hands suddenly grow warm and shaky and you don't turn out of embarrassment for what you were about to ask.

"Valentino...why didn't you sleep with me?",Valentinos laughter that had flooded into chuckles abruptly stopped,"It was the perfect opportunity you know..."

You slowly turn to him and loosely cross your arms over your chest. 

Valentino was said to be a sex-crazed, abusive, and just overall controlling dickhead of a man...yet he didn't sleep with you. You figured it wasn't because he wasn't attracted to you because well you knew you were attractive and it was said Valentino would fuck anything that breathed. 

Valentino didn't want to tell you the real reason. He couldn't say aloud that the thought of taking advantage of you made him sick and ache all over. 

He wasn't a man to give a shit. You were technically giving consent but...it wasn't under your own will. 

If he said aloud why he truly didn't sleep with you then that would confirm his feelings. The feelings that went beyond physical and controlling. 

You could see he was growing visibly uncomfortable. He seemed to be internally arguing with himself. You narrowed your eyes slightly out of suspicion. 

// Its a simple question why is he taking so long to answer? //

You wonder and when his glowing red eyes meet yours for a second you quickly speak your eyes flash that glowing white,"You want to tell me why you didn't have sex with me, don't you?" 

Valentino meets your glowing eyes and attempts to fight this off, cursing you for using your power on him.

"I couldn't take advantage of you, you were drugged and didn't know what you wanted." 

In a blink the glow is gone and you step back.

Now not taking advantage of you should be human decency, not something to be thankful for. Yet in Hell when a powerful overlord that has an entire personality built on sex tells you they couldn't have sex with you because you were drugged up is...going to be a surprise. 

Especially since men have tried to take advantage of you more than once.

Once Valentino is knocked back into his senses he glares down at you and his jaw tightens. He opens his mouth as if to say something yet he shakes his head and turns to walk away. 

With a thumping heart you grab his hand and feel as if thought you were lit aflame for the first time. And he felt it too, but this was not the first time he felt it by a long shot. 

You were overwhelmed. You were beginning to feel confusing and conflicting feelings. You just needed one sure thing to happen, one thing that would not confuse you and if anything would take your mind off of everything else.

Valentino looked at your hand holding his and then your eyes. He swallowed hard at the soft blush that swept across your nose and cheeks and the shyness in your eyes. You looked different, that fire in you was dimmed down and your bold posture was slightly shaking. Your voice was soft and hesitant.

"Don't—Don't leave." 

«»

Velvet stands in her greenhouse and looks around at the various plants while taking the cotton swab of your blood out of the vial. Vox looks up at the darkened red sky and the black pentagram, he groans in frustration and puts his phone into his jacket pocket.

"Fucking Val won't answer the damn phone.",his eyes look around at the greenery and then land on Velvet who is currently being careful and calm for once.

Velvet was a skillful woman with potions. It was the only time the crazy doll demon was calm, rational, and focused on anything.

"So how long till it tells us?",Vox inquires as he watches a bit confused. Velvet takes the bloodied cotton swab and dips it into the lavender colored liquid. With a slight tilt of her head she bites her bottom lip,"Just a few moments."

Both Velvet and Vox were worried. If you were truly a fallen angel they had no clue what they would do. Because although neither had said it aloud they admitted to themselves they had grown a liking and connected to you. 

One of them deeper than the other. 

Velvet watches carefully as the blood begins to stain the lavender liquid with red.

"Wha-FUCK!",Vox exclaims. 

Vox and Velvet jump back as a bright red fire engulfs Velvets arm and the vial with the lavender liquid and bloody swab. Velvet is quick to grab a red liquid from aside the experimental table and dump it all over the flaming area. It stops in a matter of seconds and they are both left breathing heavy. 

"What the FUCK Velvet!",Vox shouts while his mismatched eyes glow. Velvet stares down at the ruined potion and blood sample and her torn sleeve and her eyes are wide and unblinking. Vox's brows pinch together and he grabs Velvets arm while inspecting it.

"Are you okay, Vel?",he asks with a bit of concern and she nods slowly. Her brows furrow and she shakes her head,"I'm fine but that was strange..."

Velvet pulls her arm away and walks over to the bookshelf and she takes down a soft purple book that cost her millions. With narrowed eyes she flips through the black pages and she facepalms. 

"We need her blood to be fresh! Are you fucking kidding!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betcha didnt expect that,,,or yanno you did


	18. These Boots Are Made For Walkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ these boots are made for walkin - nancy sinatra ♫

Valentino stared at you with slightly wide eyes. His palm began to grow sweaty and warm so he pulled away very reluctantly. You frowned slightly and he stepped forward to place his hands on your shoulders.

//I can't believe I'm fucking doing this again!//

"You're really emotional right now. And I'm a fuckin' prick so I feel like I know a thing or two about emotional women. Trust me, sex ain't gonna do shit for whatever the fuck is going on in that head of yours...",he sighs heavily and hesitates before pulling you in for a tight hug. All four limbs wrap around you and your head rests against his chest. 

Your brows furrow in confusion yet you swallow the lump in your throat and sigh shakily, letting your arms wrap around his waist. 

Truth be told you were a sarcastic hardass. 

But damn what you've experienced could overwhelm anyone. 

With a small sniffle you felt those golden tears drip down your cheek, turning into normal tears when they hit his clothing. You felt warmth and a flutter in your heart as you wiped away your golden tears hastily and looked up at him. His face seems saddened with a deep frown and lowered brows. Opting to lift his mood and yours you smile softly.

"I know you won't have sex with me but could you...just stay? I really could use some company until tomorrow.",you pull away and wipe away a tear before he can see it. 

He seems more tense than before yet he nods slowly,"Whatever sure." 

He watches as you clap your hands with a bit of happiness and you hum softly while turning to go grab snacks. As he watches you with a bounce in your step and he thinks of the smile you gave him of contentment and a hug...Valentino never hugged people...

He chuckled quietly to himself.

//She's got me...//

«»

Nikita sighs as Uriel continues to brag egotistically about his latest endeavors. She silently cursed that she agreed to such a tedious task in order to get useless information. 

The entire night Nikita had to refrain from choking the platinum blonde out. 

She rested her cheeks against her chin and she yawned with boredom but Uriel didn't notice. He never really took notice of anything not involving him. 

"Oh! And guess who managed to get more information about that pretty little number?",Uriel says with a cocky smirk and Nikitas gaze immediately whips to the pale faced man. 

"What?! Really?",she leans over the dinner table and the glasses clink. A few people look over in the snobby restaurant but Nikita doesn't care. Uriel nods with a slight grin and, as he always does with business and dealings, he got serious. 

"So I backtracked on when her soul entered Hell. Obviously you know demons don't have souls but sinners do. If I couldn't find a mortal with her life or any of the sort maybe she was born here in Hell.",Uriel says while folding his hands on the table and Nikita snorts with a shake of her head.

"So she was actually lying about her past life?",she inquired while practically on the edge of her seat. Her long dark hair fell off her shoulders and her blacked out eyes were wide. 

Uriel nodded,"At this point thats definite. But here's the real kicker, demons and those born in Hell can never leave, unless summoned by some idiot in the living world. Even Lucifer cannot leave without a fucking tidal wave of paper work. Also I've checked and she does have a soul but it is not mortal. And...her souls logs say she was here two years ago." 

Nikita grows more irritated as the information because more useless. She obviously knew all of this, even the part about your soul, which she tried to tell Lucifer but he dismissed it. "Yeah no fucking shit she told Lucifer she's been here for two years."

Uriel looked at the growing anger in Nikitas eyes and he rolled his own white ones,"Patience. I'm getting to the best part." Nikita snorts and crosses her arms over her chest tightly while waiting expectantly. 

"She was here two years ago and she has never left. But she arrived here on the day of the cleanse....and she's been here every single cleanse since it was enacted. Now what are the only creatures that can come to Hell only during the cleanse and leave only to come back again?" 

Nikitas eyes widen and her lips part. She shakes her head with a snort and covers her mouth for a moment,"Th-Theres no way...that dickhead up in his pearly white kingdom kills anyone that disobeys him. It's not possible for her—for her to be an...angel." 

Uriel nods slowly and sighs heavily,"Its the only explanation for her recurrences in Hell only on the day of the cleanse. It would explain her extraordinary powers and the fact that she has no mortal soul...",Uriel thinks for a moment, furrowing his baby brows,"Well why didn't he kill Lucifer? The big man upstairs doesn't seem like the type to give a shit about wiping out his own son from existence."

Nikita feels chills run up her spine and she holds her face in her hands at the sudden news. Then when she registers Uriels question she stands up quickly,"Oh fuck! Thank you Uriel you cocky prick!" 

Nikita pulls the man in for a kiss before quickly leaving the fancy restaurant and not bothering to order a car she begins to run towards the Magne estate with a rapidly beating heart. Everything begins to fall into place. 

// "Why didn't he kill Lucifer?"

Because he was Gods personal creation. //

Lucifers powers match yours...//you// are one of Gods personal creations.

You were banished to Hell because he //couldn't// wipe you from existence. She had to tell Lucifer. You lied to all of them, you needed to be dealt with because who knew what you had up your sleeve. 

Nikitas quick paced feet began to slow down as the gears quickened in her head. Her breathing was heavy and shallow as she looked up to see the estate come into view. She remembers the argument the two long time friends had before she went to her date with Uriel. 

/// "You continue to take her side! Now you invite that lowlife to the blood moon ball!?,Nikita shouts in utter disbelief,"You trust her after what she did to me?"

Lucifer grows more frustrated with Nikitas speaking of your name but he keeps his patience for the sake of his composure.

"You are being blind Lucifer! She is a threat, she is dangerous! Who knows what shes plotting!",Nikitas pain for the loss of the women she had fallen in love with before Lucifer came boiling up and over. 

"You didn't listen to me before and Lilith died! Will you cause Charlie's death too!" 

Lucifer is quick to grab Nikitas throat, his yellow tinted eyes glow a bright red with black large pupils. His face is contorted into anger and pain. Nikitas eyes are wide and she grasps at Lucifers wrist and she gasps for air as his hand tightens.

He had never laid a hand on her before. 

He had never so much as raised his voice.

"I am YOUR king. I am YOUR ruler. Don't ever bring my lost love into an argument and don't ever-",Lucifers hand tightens and Nikita begins to grow dizzy and his voice becomes cloudy,"-bring my beloved child into this."

Nikita grunts and coughs for air as she is thrown to the ground and Lucifer flexes and unflexes his fist,"And I suggest you stop with this entire (Y/N) conspiracy. I-I do trust her." 

Nikitas eyes widen and she looks at him in disbelief as a small smile spreads on his lips before a scarily calm expression takes over his demonic features.

"Nikita you are my most trusted advisor, but I'm beginning to think you are transferring onto her. Leave her alone, or else I'll remind you just how terrible I can truly be." ///

Nikita places a hand around her throat, the high turtle neck concealing the wrap around bruise Lucifer had left her. 

He wouldn't just take her word for it...at this point he wasn't going to take anyones word.

// That dangerous bitch has him whipped. // 

He needed proof. 

Nikita turned away from the Magne estate and swallowed hard while pulling her phone from within her black fur coat. A sly smile spread across her features and she snorted while pressing a contact.

//I’ve got you now.//

And Nikita was going to get that.


	19. Pacify Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ pacify her - melanie martinez (slowed) ♫

You walked around the shopping centre with Velvet and Vox with your mind a bit occupied. 

Yesterday Valentino had left abruptly after agreeing to stay and you were a bit confused why. It bothered you that it was bothering you so much. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you felt an arm grab your elbow and pull you aside. You blinked back as a man ran past you and looked back to flip you off, nearly tripping over you. 

You looked up at Vox and he threaded his brows together,"You need to watch where you're going." You blink back and clear your throat as you pull your arm away and nod slowly. 

Velvet walks ahead with a bounce in her step, wanting to take you to a specific dress shop for a dress she has said was perfect for you. It took nearly two hours of bickering for you to accept she pay for whatever dress you pick. 

Vox looked down at you and he felt his heart skip a beat. You looked beautiful as always. He rolled his eyes to himself as he thought of how beautiful you managed to look anytime and any day. Yet he noticed your brows had been pinched together and lips pursed all morning and afternoon. 

"Is something wrong?",he found himself inquiring before he could stop. You looked at him and he nearly passed out with the soft smile you gave him, you nodded slowly with a soft laugh. 

"Yeah just a lot on my mind lately. Truth be told I never expected to be here in the mall dress shopping for the kings famous blood moon ball with two of the most powerful overlords in all of Hell.",Vox laughed lightly as his hands rested in the pockets of his black hoodie and he nodded. 

You continued on with an innocent tone while looking ahead to see Velvet turn into a dress shop,"Also I'm going to the ball with Alastor for fucks sake." You laugh yet again and soon enough catch up with Velvet, she links her arm with yours and Vox's eyes narrow in jealousy.

//Alastor...//

He hums when an idea comes to him and he pulls his phone from his casual torn black pants. Scrolling through his contacts he presses on a name and holds the phone to his ear. His foot taps on the floor with impatience as it rings.

"Hello, Vox what can I do for you?",the woman on the other end asks and in the background the faint sounds of multiple sewing machines can be heard.

"Hey, Thalia I need a dress by Lucifers ball and only you can create my vision." 

Velvet drags you into the store and you let out a soft gasp at the beautiful and marvelous designs. The dresses on racks, mannequins, and portrayed on photographs are absolutely breath taking. 

You pull away from the spunky doll and she leaves to go find a seamstress. You coo and sigh at the pretty designs and your eyes fall to the male photography. 

Looking to the entrance of the shop you see Vox walk inside and you're quick to run to him. Grabbing his hand you pull him towards the designs,"Look at these!" 

Vox stares down at your hand and his eyes soften slightly. He feels his cheeks warming up.

//Her hand...is soft.//

He looks at you as you point to an extravagant design,"I feel like this would suit you. But maybe its a bit much..." He's disappointed when you pull your hand away and place your fingers beneath your chin in thought. 

Vox then snorts with a lopsided grin,"Are you kidding? The blood moon ball is the most extravagant party Lucifer throws. Everyone comes in over the top and flamboyant attire." His eyes look to the design you point to and he hums in satisfaction,"And it seems you have a good eye, I'd pick that if I didn't have my attire already." 

You can't help but smile at the praise and you still when he reaches down and runs the pad of his thumb across the apple of your cheek. 

You feel a flutter in your heart and you swallow hard. He smiles innocently and hold up his thumb to show the stray eyelash,"What's that thing? Uhh...Oh! Make a wish." 

You narrow your eyes at him slightly.

//He's being weirdly nice and enjoyable today...//

Seeing his expectant look you grab his wrist and close your eyes while wishing for something random. Blowing away the lash you open your eyes and look up at him with a smile, releasing his wrist. 

For a moment you both are unaware that you simply gaze into each others eyes. Vox's heart beats so quickly and sporadically he feels as if though its going to implode. 

"Hey...(Y/N) about you going with Alastor..—"

"(Y/N)!"

Both of you snap out of your "trance" when Velvets loud and high voice rings out through the shop. Vox sighs internally and your clear your throat while tucking your hair behind your ear. 

Vox takes notice of your pink cheeks and you take notice of his light blue cheeks. 

Velvet walks over and she looks to Vox with a wide smile,"Excuse us, Voxxy but I'm going to sweep her away!" Vox glares at Velvet as she begins to drag you away and he curses at the way you cover your mouth to stifle a laugh. 

"Yeah bye Voxxy!",he flips you the bird and you return it before disappearing into another room in the shop. 

Vox smiles and thinks of you with adoration in his eyes. 

//She sure is something...//

Then his smile falls into a scowl at the thought of that damn deer. Jealousy prods at his heart and he walks towards where you and Velvet disappeared um to.

«»

"The ball is in four days. Have you prepared the dress already?",Lucifer questions his seamster and the short man nods while gesturing for Lucifer to walk into his place of work. Lucifer carries the small Charlotte in his arms as he walks in. 

Placing Charlotte down he holds her hand and she begins to coo and fawn over the pretty dresses and suits. 

"Daddy am I going to come this time?",Charlie questions with a small bounce in her step as they are led through the rooms. Lucifer looks down at his daughter with a gentle smile and shakes his head,"This is a adult party, my beloved. You will attend when you are older." 

Charlotte listens and nods without another thought. She didn't mind not going to the ball to be entirely honesty. She liked being babysat by Milly and Moxxy since they let her do whatever she wanted and eat whatever she wanted. 

Lucifer walks into one of the large dress making rooms and he looks to see two nymphs sewing on intricate beading at impressive speeds. The gown is mesh around the cleavage area, legs, and inner arms. Its a dark, nearly burgundy red with black and burgundy beading. 

Its quite beautiful. 

Lucifer can't help but grow curious as the seamster looks through the racks for Lucifers personalized dress. 

"It seems awfully last minute for a dress, who ordered that one?" The old sinner looks to Lucifer and he rolls his eyes with a slight shudder.

"It was ordered just three days ago, said it was for your ball actually. By that Alastor fella, he paid very handsomely so I got my best girls to work on it. Plus I'd rather not anger the radio demon.",the old man turns back to the racks and Lucifer feels his other hand ball up.

//Alastor never attended.   
Now he was going to come and he was having a dress made...it can't be for her...//

Charlie looked up to her father with a small frown as she noticed the slight anger settling on his face, tugging his hand his eyes whipped down to the small child. 

"Are you okay, daddy?",her small voice is slightly worried and Lucifer sighs gently while nodding and lifting her back up into his arms. 

"Of course I am my sweet apple. Don't worry.",he plants a kiss against her cheek and looks back to the dress narrowing his eyes slightly. 

«»

You bid a wave to Velvet as she heads back home and turn to Vox with a loud huff and furrowed brows, you arms cross over your shoulders.

"I think we both know I'm more than capable of handling my own." You walk past him and head back to your home from the shopping centre and Vox chuckles lightly, easily keeping pace with you considering his height.

"I know, but this way we can spend more time together. All alone.",he wiggles his brows at you and you shove him lightly with a snort and eye roll. You look up to the dark pentagram in the sky and sigh softly. 

The thoughts of you being a fallen angel were weighing down on you heavily. You wanted badly to tell someone but were terrified. You felt as if though you could trust those around you but...this was Hell and those you knew were dangerous and murderous overlords.

You looked to Vox as he stared straight ahead, his hands in his pockets and dark raven hair slightly messy. 

He looked content and peaceful. Vox, despite his strange red and blue eye and that scar, looked kind. He had a nice smile and soft hair. 

He didn't look dangerous. 

But he was. 

You realized you were beginning to forget who exactly these people surrounding you were. 

Vox was an evil overlord that killed thousands as a mean to step up and own nearly every source of entertainment around. 

Valentino was an arrogant, abusive, and cruel sexual predator.

Velvet was a psychotic demon overlord who the angels were warned about since she would kill angels for sport during the cleanings.

Alastor was a psychotic cannibal who ate other demons and sinner just for a meal, it was harmful to him, but he got a kick out of the murders.

Lucifer was the literal king of Hell. The embodiment of evil.

And you felt yourself growing connections with all of them. Some more than others and some deeper than others.

They weren't bad people with you...well not anymore. They were all...great people. But what if they were looking for something to gain? You said countless times you weren't a threat but what if they still don't believe you and are trying to neutralize the threat. 

You didn't believe these doubts because they had been caring and kind to you. But they were still bad people.

But isn't everyone bad in their own way?...No one is entirely good...not even angels.

You hadn't noticed you began to walk through a crowd that was leaving a bar until Vox wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close.

You looked to him and his eyes were looking through maneuvering through the crowd. You quietly cleared your throat as your face began to heat up. He pulled you close to assure you wouldn't get lost in the growing crowd. 

//I should stop doubting them...//

You shakily sigh and swallow hard,"Hey Vox—Oof!" He looks down at you with a questioning gaze.

You are shoved back when a cloaked figure bumps into you. You are ready to apologize until they hurry off and you feel a sharp pain in your hip. You wince and Vox's eyes widen when your hands grasp at your hip.

You both look down and you see a tear in your blouse and wound in your hip. Blood begins to stain your blouse and you swallow hard as it spills out at alarming rates. The pain is strangely unbearable and you feel yourself grown weak.

"V-Vox...",you say softly and he catches you before you can collapse to the ground. The crowd around you spreads apart as the streetlights begin to dim and brighten. "W-Wha...",Vox says with worry and his eyes are horrified to see how large the wound is. 

You grow dizzier and it gets more difficult to stay awake. The last thing you hear is the sound of Vox shouting and you feel his hand holding your bloodied one against your hip.

With heavy breaths the cloaked figure hears the faint sounds of Vox's shouting and the crowd dispersing at the sight of how angry the overlord was. 

Pulling down the hood she swallows hard and looks at your fresh blood on the blade, a crucifix engraved on the handle.

//I didn't mean to go so deep...//

Nikita is quick to rid herself of the coat and she pulls out a vial containing a lavender liquid she had gotten from an inventor just a day ago.

She had to be certain, 100% certain that you were truly a fallen angle before she initiated the next part of her plan. 

Swallowing hard she leaned against the alleyway wall and rubs the blade against the rim of the vial and the fresh blood drips down into the lavender liquid. She watches slowly as the red stains the purple and nothing happens. 

Then it begins to seem as though its illuminating and with a bright flash she shields her eyes. Blinking back from the bright light she looked to the vial and noticed the color was now a golden one. 

She shook her head and snorted,"I fucking knew it." 

Pocketing the vial she's about to walk out of the alley until a certain doll demon runs down the pavement. Nikita glances out once she has passed to see you in Vox's arms, blood stains nearly your entire torso and the pavement. She turns away with a bit of guilt prodding at her yet she remembers why shes doing this. She needs to protect Lucifer and Charlotte.

She didn’t want to hurt you. But she couldn’t trust you.  
Not after you lied.

//She’ll be fine...I hope.//


	20. Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ infinity - jaymes young (slowed + pitched) ♫

Velvet switched the wet rag on your forehead with a shaky exhale,"I need to talk with the V's keep an eye on her okay?" 

Angel Dust sits aside you and nods while Velvet leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. You lay in bed with your cheek pressed against the pillow and some sweat beading on your forehead and neck. He swallows hard and bites on his bottom lip while reaching out and grabbing your hand.

He hadn't seen you in a second, he had only called or texted with you for hours. Now the first time he got to see you you were in Velvets bedroom with a stab wound. 

He couldn't help but feel like this was one of their faults. 

You told him about how things were with these men. He nearly passed out hearing about Lucifer. He told you to be careful and to not trust any of them...he's worried you didn't listen and thats how you got here. 

Valentino got the call just an hour ago. Angel Dust had never seen him so...calm. It was downright terrifying. Especially considering Valentino was not calm in the slightest. Valentino was being strange too.

He hasn't used Angel for a while now. In fact Angel heard Valentino hasn't slept with anyone.

Not since the day he met you...

Valentino had even ordered a dress three days ago for you as a surprise.

Angel Dust looked down at your face that looked so peaceful until his eyes noticed your lips pulled down into a slight frown. He shook his head with a sigh and hung his head, his hand tightening in yours.

"I told you to be careful...you dumbass.",he says in a soft whisper while his jaw tightens. 

He flinches when your hand squeezes around his, albeit very weak,"I got stabbed—and thats what...you're going to say?" 

Angel Dust's head whipped up and you wore a light smile on your lips and he laughed loudly,"(Y/N)!" He jumped up and wrapped his arms around you, you smiled and hugged him back ignoring the discomfort on your wound.

"Don't scare me like that...",Angel Dust mumbled into the crook of your neck before pulling away,"How are you feeling?" 

You could see the worry on his features the fearful look in his mismatched eyes. It warmed your heart that he cared,"I feel alright." You lied straight through your teeth before looking around. The weird gothic room was an unfamiliar sight,"Where am I?"

Velvet stands outside in the living room with the men and they are all solemn.

Valentino holds a cigarette between his lips and snorts while looking at Vox,"What fuckin' good are you as an all powerful overlord if you can't fuckin' stop some sleaze from stabbin' her." Valentinos eyes are angry and his brows lowered. 

Vox's eyes shoot to Valentino and he walks up to him, grabbing ahold of his collar and yanking him forward.

"Woah woah guys!",Velvet steps forward holding her hands up.

Vox couldn't begin to describe the immense guilt he felt. You were hurt while with him, of course it was reasonable for the others to blame him. But he'll be damned if its Valentino accusing him. 

"What the fuck are you trying to say?",Vox questions as his eyes begin to glow. Valentino roughly shoves Vox and laughs humorlessly, his red eyes are glowing now too. 

"I'm saying its your fucking fault she's in there with an angel blade wound.",Vox's anger and guilt begins to rise up until they hear the bedroom door open and they turn to see Angel Dust standing at the doorway.

Yikes its tense as fuck in here. Angel thinks before point behind him,"(Y/N)'s awake. Says she's feelin' fine. I gotta go back to the joint now." 

The two men look to each other before regaining their composure for your sake and heading into the room. 

You drink from the glass of water and you place it down just as the two men walk into the room. You look to them but ultimately your gaze stops on Vox,"Are you okay? Angel told me you weren't hurt but I want to make sure." 

Vox and Valentino went to your bedside and they laughed with slight disbelief. Here you were with a life threatening wound and you bothered to ask if Vox was okay. 

Vox just nodded and looked over your face,"Yeah I'm okay. How are you...",he trails off to see the bloodied bandages tossed into the black trash bin. Valentino and him look at you with furrowed brows of confusion. 

You catch their line of vision then push off the bed sheets to lift up your top and pull down the waistband of your skirt,"Did you two dumbasses forget I can heal?" 

They both look shocked at the clarity on your hip, there isn't even a scar remaining. 

"W-What the fuck...your healing—",Valentino starts and Vox is discreet with a nudge. He shakes his head stiffly and you tug down your top and pull up your waistband looking to them with curious eyes. 

Valentino clears his throat and nods,"Y-Yeah we musta forgot, haha." 

Valentino and Vox continue to talk to you and offer you water and laugh alongside you. Each concealing their jealousy for the other.

Velvet leans against the door to her room and she inhales shakily before clenching her eyes shut. She can hear the genuine joy and adoration in both Vox's and Valentino's voices. 

And she knew that look in both of their eyes. 

With a heavy heart she stepped away from the door and made her way into her potions room. Walking in she shut the door and made sure to lock it. The vial that once held your blood was empty and say aside a vial with a liquid gold in it.

Velvet shook her head and grabbed the vial and crushed it with her hands. 

The glass shattered and cut up her hand.

"You really are an angel..."

Velvet felt her heart ache and pound as she began to try and think rationally for once. Normally she'd go full psycho and fuck you up before dragging you to Lucifer by your hair...but now she found herself fighting off that psychotic itch. 

She grew to care about you and connect with you. 

"She wouldn't lie to us...she—she's our friends. Val and Vox lo-...",Velvet talked to herself as she began to hurry around the room and pull the ingredients off of the shelves. 

Setting the powders down she shut her eyes and felt that psychotic nerve twitching. 

"Please don't break my trust, (Y/N)..."

«»

"Alastor! It's a pleasure to see you."

Lucifer greeted the radio demon and shook his gloved hand with his own. 

Alastor wore that matching cheshire grin and nodded as he walked into the Magne estate,"Of course! But I am awfully curious as to why you've called me here." 

Lucifer led Alastor towards his office and sighed gently.

He needed to know why Alastor was suddenly attending...and why he had a dress tailored to your measurements. 

"Charlie! Get over here!",Nikita shouted while the tiny child ran towards her father with tears in her eyes. She was holding Nikitas cellphone in her tiny hands. Lucifers heart grew heavy as he lifted up his weeping child, Alastor looked at the small child with a soft smile. 

"What is it, my apple? Why are you crying?",she sniffles and rubs her eyes while holding out the phone that is now smudged with her fingerprints. 

"I was using—Niki's phone- and—and the pretty lady who found Dazzle got hurt!",Nikita swallows hard as she stops in front of Lucifer. Her eyes turn to Alastor and she narrows them,"Why are you here?" 

Alastor's grin widens and he shrugs,"I don't know!"

Lucifers brows furrow and he looks at the pop up news notification the small child had pressed accidentally. Its a photograph of you in Vox's arms. Velvet holds down your hip and there is a pool of blood on the pavement, your hands, and blouse. 

Alastor despised the dammed electronics but by Lucifers face and Charlotte's vague description he couldn't help but peak over. 

His eyes widened slightly and smile shook,"(Y/N)." He said softly and Lucifer looked to him and Nikita.

"I was going to tell you Lucifer but she took the phone and ran from me.",Nikita explains and Lucifer nods slowly. With a hard swallow he shuts the phone off and turns to Alastor.

"Apologies my old friend but I must leave. Nikita will see you out.",Lucifer wipes away his daughters tears and he turns around with a soft and weak smile,"Do you want to see the pretty lady again?" The faint sound of Charlie clapping her hands and cheering is heard. 

Alastor turns away from Lucifer leaving to Nikita. She holds her phone in her hand and he cocks his head gently. She looks at him with narrowed eyes and a sneer,"What? You can show yourself out." 

Alastor steps towards her and lifts her chin up with his cane. He inhales deeply,"Somebody's quite guilty about something." Alastor can smell the guilt and sin radiating off of her. She steps away with an incredulous scoff while turning to leave. Alastors voice rings out alarmingly calm.

"I have eyes everywhere Nikita. And if I hear you were somehow responsible for (Y/N)'s happening I will handle it accordingly." Nikita stops in her stilettos and turns to Alastor with slightly wide eyes and a laugh,"Oh my isn't this sweet? Seems she's got you whipped too." 

Nikita walks towards Alastor and looks up at his shit-eating grin,"Hate to break it to you, Alastor...but I don't think she's the type to go for cannibalistic, arrogant, overlords who walk around like they're fucking God. Also, with Valentino, Vox, and Lucifer on her tail you've got steep competition. You know, since you're a dick."

Nikita laughs in his face and turns around with a flip of her long hair. By the narrowing of his eyes and his shaking grin she knows she struck a nerve.

“And besides, you couldn’t kill me if you tried.”

//All of you poor saps are going to be left heartbroken.. //


	21. authors note

so some people are confused on what exactly Nikita is. now Nikita can be considered the antagonist or antihero considering she is doing v bad things but for a good reason. she is doing these things as a means to protect Lucifer and Charlotte, not because she really wants to! its okay to hate her ! she’s obviously a bad person, but she doesn’t think shes a bad person or that shes doing bad. in her eyes its “this is the only way”. so I hope that cleared some things up. also as i’ve said before what Nikita feels for Lucifer is a platonic love. its obsessive love not jealousy. 

thank you for those who are still reading n voting n commenting it means a lot <3


	22. 505

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ 505 - artic monkeys ♫

Velvet had finally gotten Vox and Valentino to leave. It was nearing late evening and you were sound asleep in her room, still drained from your powers healing such a big wound.

Velvet held the soft lavender powder in her hand and kept the mask covering her face. With a soft sigh she approached you on the bed and pinched her brows together. 

// I'm sorry to have to do this, (Y/N)...but I care too much about Vox and Valentino...and you. //

She opened the small pouch and let the powder fall over your sleeping face. Your nose twitched in your sleep and she was quick to leave the room to rid herself of any signs of powder. 

You stirred in your sleep as the powder soaked into your skin and senses. With a tickling nose you awoke suddenly and sneezed into your blouse.

"What the hell....",you question aloud in a sleepy voice before your vision began to blur and vibrate. Rubbing your face you unknowingly let the powder get deeper into your pores. And you looked to the door to see it opening, that would be the last thing you fully remember that night. 

Velvet leans against the door, bracing herself for whatever she was about to learn.

Walking in she sees you sitting in bed with a bit of a ditzy look on your expression. She smiles at you softly and sits next to you,"How are you feeling, (Y/N)?" She places her phone down on the bedside table.

You look to Velvet and smile at the sight of your friend,"I'm feeling good actually, just a bit tired." You answer honestly and Velvet feels her bottom lip quiver and she grabs your hands. Looking into your eyes she cocks her head.

"Are you a fallen angel?"

Velvets heart thumps rapidly in her chest. You look down to her holding your hands and that small sense of self restraint tries to hold the answer in. But ultimately you give in.

"Yes I am."

Velvets hands pull from yours and she looks away with a gentle shake of her head,"I knew-"

"But I didn't know.",you state not really sure of whats going on. Velvets eyes whip to you and she cocks her head,"How—Well how didn't you know?" 

You press a finger against your temple,"God wiped my memories when he casted me down here two years ago." 

Velvets eyes widen and she turns her body towards you with a soft gasp,"Really?...Well then how do you know this?" 

You shrug and drop your hand into your lap, you begin to fiddle with your fingers,"I started to remember when I met you guys." Velvet bites down on the inside of her cheek with a soft shake of her head,"Why...Why didn't you tell us? Were you...plotting something?" 

You look at her with offense and shake your head rapidly,"No! I would never hurt any of you. I was just scared. I know Lucifers rules on fallen angels. I don't want to be wiped from existence, Velvet." 

Velvet felt a smile spread across her face at your honest words. She knew she could trust you. She pulls you in for a hug and you hug back cluelessly with a soft smile on your features. In the hug she speaks while pulling away,"Do you remember why he wiped your memories?" 

You nod and she waits expectantly until she snorts,"Why did he wipe your memories?" She inquires and you sigh gently while running a hand over your hair.

"I was assigned to kill Lilith and Charlotte. But I didn't...in fact I stopped another angel from doing it and for that his life was lost.",you say honestly with nonchalance in your voice. 

Velvet covers her mouth and she looks at you with wide eyes,"But it was said that Lilith was killed by a rouge angel. How did you save her? Why did you save her? How did she end up dying?" 

Velvet bombarded you with quick and heavy questions. Yet in your drugged up state you didn't care or notice. All you wanted to do was say the truth. Well...not necessarily wanted. 

"When I couldn't kill her my partner, Juniper, attempted to pierce her and I pierced him. He turned to ashes in front of me. I warned Lilith of someone coming to kill her and her daughter.",Velvet listened intently with a shaky exhale. 

The two of you were completely unaware to a second being in that room.

"She didn't deserve to die nor her innocent child...thats why I saved them. But as I was warning Lilith I was knocked unconscious. She was then killed by another angel and I woke up in the kingdom above. I had my memory wiped and was cast down here. But being his creation my powers remained."

Velvet's chest was rising and falling and she couldn't believe everything she had just heard. She shook her head and her ponytails whipped back and forth,"You—You—"

She was rendered speechless. You went against God's words to save a succubus and the literal spawn of satan...? 

You really were never a threat. You were actually...   
on their side. 

Velvet knew she could trust you. Picking up her phone from the counter she nearly pressed stop on recording until she figured she'd ask another question thats been itching at her.

"What do you feel for them? Them being Vox, Valentino, Alastor, and Lucifer?"

She holds the phone in her hand and she is surprised to see a wide smile spread across your features and a soft blush dust across your nose and cheeks. You laugh softly.

"I never thought I'd wind up here with these feelings for them. But...honestly...",you look up from your fiddling fingers with a soft smile,"I hold them dearly, and wish for no harm to come to them. And I'd do a lot to assure that. I know Alastor, Vox, Valentino, and Lucifer have done bad things but...that doesn't make them entirely bad. I've seen the good within them and...I want to keep seeing it." 

Velvets eyes soften and she presses stop on the phone, pocketing it she pulls out a small pastry wrapped in a fabric from her pocket. 

"Eat this." 

She watches as you obediently take it and begin to consume it with a happy and ditzy expression. This was a lot of information to process. She now knew you were a fallen angel. She was obviously going to tell Valentino and Vox...but what about Lucifer?...

As you began to finish up the pastry a knock came from her front door and she furrowed her brows. Looking to you she noticed your eyelids began to grow heavy and you rocked slightly. Knowing the pastry was working she left the room to see who it could be at this hour. 

When the door shut you felt sleep cover you like a blanket and you fell back onto the pillows and slept once again. 

Alastor stepped from the shadows and wore a soft expression on his usual cheshire features. He presses stop on his cane and it disappears in the palm of his hand. Walking towards your sleeping figure his gloved hand cups your cheek gently.

"You truly have the heart of an angel, my dear." 

Velvet opens her door and her eyes widen at the sight of Lucifer before her, carrying the small princess. 

"U-Um Lucifer what—"

Lucifer pushes past her and walks in while holding onto Charlotte tighter,"I heard what happened to (Y/N). Someone has posted it online and its garnered quite the amount of attention due to yours and Vox's presence with her." Velvet cursed softly while tightening her ponytails and turning to Lucifer.

She'd have been questioning him about being here but that wasn't her main concern. It was the fact that you just confirmed you were a fallen angel and now Lucifer was here. 

She wasn't sure if the pastry wiped the affects of the truth powder either.

"So where is she?",Lucifer questioned while rocking slightly with a sleepy Charlie in his arms.

Velvet laughed softly,"Well she's still recovering, she's healed. But she's asleep so if you want I can call—"

"Velvet?" 

The sound of your soft voice causes Lucifer and Velvets head to turn, Charlies eyes widen and she looks to you with a light laugh. 

"You're okay!",she exclaims before escaping Lucifers arms and running towards you. She jumps up and you're quick to catch her with a surprised expression. Yet it softens and you smile fondly,"Hello princess, and how are you?" 

Charlie smiles and grabs at your cheeks with her tiny hands and she frowns,"Me and daddy saw you got hurt badly. He was very sad." Lucifer feels his cheeks heat up and you look up at him as he hurries over,"Charlotte, my dear, theres no need to say such nonsense." 

He quickly takes Charlie from your arms and she pouts while making grabby hands at you,"But its true! You said you were scared." You blink back and Lucifer is quick to cover his daughters mouth with a sheepish laugh. He turns to Velvet and clears his throat,"Please give us a moment alone, take Charlotte." 

Charlotte continues to pout and whine, you can sense how uncomfortable and anxious Lucifer seems to be. 

"But I wanna stay and talk to (Y/N)!",she pushes Lucifers hand from her black lips and you are quick to respond before Lucifer can.

"We can talk later, hun.",Lucifer looks at you as you look to the squirming Charlie and smile warmly. She seems to slowly calm down in her fathers arm and she watches as you pull one of your rings from your fingers. Velvet watches Lucifers expression as you hand it to Charlie.

"And to assure that can you please protect this ring? It is very dear to me, and if you can go and protect it I will come and talk to you for as long as you want.",you hold out your hand as she takes the ring and coos over the pretty black stone,"Deal?"

Lucifer feels his heart pound quicker as Charlie looks from the ring to your hand with a sparkle in her large eyes. She grabs your hand in her tiny one and shakes it,"Okay! I will protect it with everything!" 

Lucifer clears his throat and is silent as he passes his small child to Velvet. She watches as he silently guides you back into the room and shuts the door. Charlie sighs over the pretty ring and Velvets face is riddled with anxiety. 

//He's completely fallen for her.//

You walk back into the room and rub the nape of your neck sheepishly with a soft laugh,"Sorry for butting in with your parenting but she was too cute to see upset." 

You turn to Lucifer and notice just how intensely he's staring at you. You begin to worry and you just now notice the way the tip of his nose is just as rosy as his cheeks. 

Lucifer hadn't seen such a sparkle in Charlie's eyes for quite a while. He also hadn't seen her be so genuine with someone. You were also so genuine with Charlie. 

Truth be told he was worried. He was scared. 

There was so much blood in that photograph and when he forced Vox to tell him of the conditions he learned it was an angel blade. 

Lucifer couldn't describe the sink his heart took.

When he lost Lilith the color was gone from his world. The only splash of color was his little apple pie. But when he saw you hand her the ring with that warm and genuine smile in an attempt to quell her protest he noticed the color fall back into his world. 

He reached out and his hand went to the nape of your neck and his arm went around your waist. He pulled a surprised you close and his heart was pounding.

You felt your face heat up and heart race as he did this suddenly. Butterflies danced and bounced in your stomach. 

//What's he doing?//

He trusted you. Foolishly considering he still didn't know your origins or the suspicious things that occurred around or with you. 

He wasn't stupid he knew those other men were smitten with you too, and boy was he jealous. He also didn't know how you felt for him or those others.

But he knew he was the hopeless one when his yellow tinted eyes met your soft and concerned ones. 

"Lucifer...are you okay?...What are you doing?",you asked softly and when your hand cupped his cheek he couldn't refrain anymore. 

//I must be the most foolish man in all realms.// He thought while leaning in.

Your eyes widened when his black stained lips connected with yours and his gloved hand pulled you closer by the nape of your neck.

«»

Vox shut his eyes and the projection of what had occurred earlier disappeared from the pink walls. They saw nothing signifying who the hooded figure was. Valentino snorted and shook his head while getting up and pulling his coat from the couch.

Vox watched as he headed for the door and he rolled his eyes while standing up,”Its not my fault she got hurt.” 

Valentino stopped and looked to Vox with narrowed eyes. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it between his lips,”The fuck its not. You were with her, you are an overlord! And you got stuck in a fuckin’ crowd and let her get stabbed? Fuckin’ pussy.” 

Vox crossed his arms over his chest defensively. The guilt was still eating him up. You said multiple times it wasnt his fault and you were healed but...he couldn’t help the guilt.

“And why the fuck do you care?”,Vox stepped forward and he noticed Valentino tense up as he said this. His eyes narrowed and he looked over his features,”You fuckin’ like her. Son of a bitch...how fucking pathetic!” 

Valentino spits out the cigarette and shoves Vox with angered glowing eyes,”And what about you? You couldn’t make it anymore fuckin’ obvious. She could spit on you and you’d apologize for getting in her way.” 

Vox shoves Valentino back while his mismatched eyes glowed,”Yeah and? You let her shit on you multiple times. But hey, theres a difference between me and you.” 

Vox grabbed Valentinos collar and Valentino looked at him. It was tense between both men as their jealousy finally began to rear its ugly head. They both jumped when a ringing came from Valentinos phone. 

Valentino narrowed his eyes at Vox before shoving him away and pulling his phone from his pocket. He looked down at Velvets contact name and showed Vox before answering it on speaker.

“Vel you’re on speaker go ahead.”

Velvet was speaking in a hushed tone and both men shared confused looks at the childish babbling in the background.

“Lucifer is here right now, I need you two to come back but listen to what I sent you before you do and do not fucking mention it.”

Then the dial tone.

Then a ping.

Valentino looked down to see an audio attachment labeled “TruthPowder.mp3” and he looked to a still irritated Vox with a gentle sigh and played it. 

They heard Velvets voice first.

//“How are you feeling (Y/N)?”//

They heard your ditzy voice and you sounded just as you did that night you were drugged. They both listened through the entire conversation with widening eyes and gaping mouths. Then their hearts stopped when Velvets voice came out hesitant. 

//“What do you feel for them? Them being Vox, Valentino, Alastor, and Lucifer.”//

As you said your response without hesitation and with complete and utter honesty they felt their heart skip within their chests. Their faces respectively blushed and there is silence before a soft ping and the audio has ended.

They stand there for a moment and just stare at nothing before looking up at each other. Vox breaks through the silence first as Valentino puts his phone away.

“She really is something...”,he breathes out while placing a hand over his chest and Valentino nods slowly. Looking to Vox he looks down,”I’m sorry. To be honest I—I more than just like her.” 

Vox looked at Valentino and nodded stiffly,”I’m sorry too.”,he pulled Valentino in and the two best friends and past lovers hugged,”And I feel the same for her.” 

Valentino hugged Vox back with a deep exhale before pulling away,”Well...may the best man win.” A playful and mischievous grin spread across his lips before he shoved Vox down to the ground and quickly grabbed his car keys to run out of his home. 

The door slammed shut and Vox couldn’t help but laugh,”Son of a bitch!” He jumped up to his feet and followed after Val.

Both men shoved and joshed around each other as they attempted to get into the car. They cursed and punched yet also laughed and were careful with one another. 

They both were aware of the love they had for you. And that love would not be broken easily. 

But the love they had for each was one which also would not be broken so easily. 

But as they stopped fighting for a moment they both realized something. 

Alastor and Lucifer obviously felt something for you too. 

You praised both of them as you did Vox and Valentino. They stared at each other for a moment and decided in silence as they got into the car hurriedly. 

There was no way in Hell, Heaven, or Earth they’d let Lucifer or fucking Alastor steal your heart first.


	23. So This Is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ so this is love - cinderella ♫

Lucifer was kissing you.

The KING of HELL was kissing you.

You felt yourself stupidly leaning into the soft and sweet kiss, he tilted his head and pulled you closer by your waist. 

Lucifers face was burning and so was yours. 

Then you remembered what you were, a fallen angel who was assigned to kill his family. A fallen angel he put a decree on to wipe from existence. 

You felt your heart pounding and you pushed him away and covered your mouth. He looked at you with a surprised expression. He noticed your flushed face and shoulders rising with heavy breaths. 

"L-Lucifer you don't know what you're doing...",you say softly and he shakes his head while stepping towards you. 

Kissing you lit a flame in him that had been put out for a while. His heart was racing and face flushed while he reached out and cupped your hot cheek.

"I know what I'm doing.",he states in a dead serious tone and for a moment his gaze falls down to the ground and then he looks back into your eyes,"I know this is crazy and you don't have to say anything back but I—"

You both jump away from each other when the door swings open. Velvet stands there with Charlie in her arms and Vox and Valentino on either side of her. They walk in and their eyes look between you and Lucifer. 

You clear your throat yet your nerves and shaking hands stop for a moment when you catch Vox's and Valentinos faces. 

Vox has a bit of a bruise forming on his cheek and Valentino has a cut on his lip. You step forward with a slight frown, Velvet steps aside to hand the small child to Lucifer. You reach up to gently touch both mens wounds.

"Woah what happened?",you question and they tense up at your touch. You laugh softly and drop your hands on your hips, everything that just occurred with Lucifer sticks to your brain but right now you can't show that. 

"You guys were probably being dicks again, huh?"

Lucifer watches with a bit of rising jealousy at the men's lovesick expressions as they chuckle and jab an insult at you. He speaks out in a voice much louder than he intended,"And what are you two doing here? Its nearly midnight."

The men look to Lucifer and straighten their composure, towering over you.

"We came to check up on, (Y/N). And why are you here, your majesty, isn't it past the princesses bedtime?",Vox questions while tilting his head slightly and you look down and away from them. Lucifers eyes narrow and the room falls insanely tense.

Charlottes voice breaks out,"(Y/N)! Can we talk now? Look I saved your ring." Lucifer puts Charlie down upon her whispered request and she bounces over to you with a wide smile. 

The four occupants watch with warming hearts as you interact with Charlie, kneeling down. Holding out your hand she takes the too large ring off her tiny finger and drops it into your hand. 

"Wow not a single scratch, good job, princess. But there is a problem...",you faux frown and Charlottes smile falters. You slowly take off the butterfly necklace from around your neck and you snap off the butterfly. Everyone watches as you unclasp the necklace and let the ring slide on. 

The three men feel their lips tug up into adoring smile as you clasp the necklace back around Charlies neck,"I think it looks far nicer on such a fair young lady. Don't you?" Charlie giggles and jumps up on you with her arms open. You laugh as she hugs you and thanks you for the present. 

//She's...perfect.//

Each man practically thinks as they watch you lift the small child who is now playing with the necklace. You look at Charlotte,"But I'm afraid I may have lied for I must get home now." 

The four others walk forward as you say this and Charlotte frowns yet gives you one last hug,"Okay...I guess. Will I see you again?" She questions and you refrain from looking to Lucifer,"We'll see."

Velvet steps forward as you place down Charlotte and she hurries back to Lucifers side,"(Y/N) why do you want to go home?" 

You laugh awkwardly and shrug,"Today has been draining and...eventful. I really just want to sleep in my own home in my bed. Plus I feel fine and well enough to walk home. I think its just a few blocks from here." 

"I'll take you."

You blink back as each man offers their services. Velvet sighs loudly and pinches the bridge of her nose while linking arms with you,"I'll take her you." She looks between all the men and shoos them away. They stare at her before you nod,"Thank you all for—",your voice shakes when you catch Lucifers eye.

//I'll ask him what he wanted to say at a later time.//

"—for checking up on me. But its very late and you should all get home. Especially the princess." 

With reluctance all the men and Charlie leave the room and you and Velvet are left alone. Lucifer shuts the door behind him and you let out a heavy sigh while rubbing your tired eyes and gently touch your lips which still taste of Lucifer. 

"I know everything."

You turn to Velvet and jump from her arm with a cautious step back,"U-Um what?" 

She blinks at your defensive stance yet finds it understandable,"I know you're an angel and now so do Vox and Valentino....put on your shoes and lets talk on the drive."

«»

"She's remembered fully and now others know too...wiping her memory would be pointless.",Dial reports with a bowed head and God steps down from his throne. He shakes his head and inhales deeply, he keeps his composure yet his fists ball up and jaw tightens. 

He nods slowly,"Has she told Lucifer?" Dial shakes her head and he nods slowly,"Good. Her conscience hasn't gotten to her completely yet." 

Dial shakes her head and sighs while looking up at him,"How are we sure she will tell him? As you said he threatened cleansing to any angel that fell from our kingdom...surely she would not risk her life in the name of honesty." 

God snorts and runs a hand through his hair while turning away and walking towards the statues of Eve and Adam. His head bows,"I created her. Despite all she's done and experienced her soul is pure and powers matching my own children. She will tell him eventually...I know it." 

Dial swallows hard and she shakes her head,"Then what are we meant to do?..." 

Slowly God walks past the statues and into the golden bowl holding his blessed water. He cocks his head and taps it,"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this...truly. But if its to keep our kingdom safe than...so be it." 

A syringe comes out from the water and it's filled with a red substance. Dial gasps and steps forward,"Your majesty there is no—"

"This is the only way!",he shouts at her in a loud booming voice while staring down at the red syringe. His voice grows tight and hands shake,"I cannot destroy my own creation. But someone else just as powerful, or nearly, could..."

He walks over to Dial and her bottom lip quivers,"Like Lucifer...",she whispers while he places the syringe in her shaking and sweating hands. 

"You will inject her with this before she gets a chance to speak with Lucifer and tell him the true events of Liliths death and of her origin. Lucifer is not a man who will take a beating or threat from anyone...nevertheless a feral angel bent on killing anyone and everyone...you have three days until your departure. Do not lose this." 

Dials shaking hands close around the syringe and she nods stiffly,"I will do what it takes to protect this kingdom." 

God nods slowly,"Once she is injected leave and return. She will be dangerous. I cannot lose another one of my angels." 

Dial nods and slowly turns around and her brows pinch together as she walks away. 

//(Y/N)...I'm so sorry...//

«»

"So you aren't going to tell Lucifer and you aren't mad at me?",you question Velvet and she shakes her head, her arms tight around you.

"Of course not...I care about you and you never lied to us. And we—we all want you to stay here.",she mumbled into the crook of your neck and you sniffled as golden tears continued to streak down your cheeks.

"Thank you, Velvet...",you sigh gently while pulling away from the hug and you begin to walk upstairs to your apartment with her by your side. 

She laughs softly while nudging you and wiping away her own tears,"But you have to tell me some things about what its like up there and what the big man is like because he sounds like a dickhead." You laugh quietly considering its rearing early morning. Yet your laughter comes to a stop when you're a few feet away from your apartment and notice a tall man holding four bags in his hands.

"Umm...excuse me...",you say softly and subconsciously step in front of Velvet. The tall suited up man turns to you and you seem to find his face familiar and recognize him as the man that guarded Lucifers door.

"Oh you are home. His highness requested I take care of your parcels from him while away. But I took the liberty of guarding them all.",the large man walks forwards and hands you the bags. He is quick to leave before you can thank him. 

Velvet looks to the bags and her brows raise quickly,"Holy shit! What the fuck!" 

She reads the designer labels on the bags as you walk to your door with confusion, unlocking it with a flick of your wrist then stepping inside. Velvet shuts the door and you look at her,"Why are you screaming do you want to get shouted at through the walls?" 

You scold her and she rushes you to the coffee table with a scoff,"Excuse me? These are the most renowned designers in Hell and you have FOUR fucking bags!! I'll just kill whoever yells at us!" 

She seems excited as you begin to pull the bags one by one and notice each one has a notecard in it, quite fitting to each man. You read them as Velvet hangs over your shoulder.

//Dearest (Y/N),

I saw it fit for us to match. I sincerely hope you find the dress as beautiful as I did.

Sincerely,  
Alastor //

Velvet coos like a schoolgirl and squeals as she pulls out the burgundy colored dress. Its beading is beyond beautiful and the mesh is a bit surprising coming from someone as proper as Alastor. Standing up you place down his notecard and looking to the dress you snap your fingers.

Velvet gasps as the dress disappears from her hands and appears on your figure. You make a mirror appear in front of you. Your eyes widen as you look over the beautiful and expensive looking dress. The mesh is visible between your breasts, beneath your arms, and down your legs.

The fabric hugs your body yet there is a fabric that separates at your waist and flows behind you sort of like a cape. The dress also exposes your collarbones and shoulders.

Velvet pulls the next bag and she hands you the notecard. She is acting like a giggling schoolgirl as she bounces up and down with excitement.

//(Y/N),

I figured since this was your first extravagant ball you should have a dress to match such an event. I think the color would look beautiful on you.

Yours truly,  
Vox//

"Oh my god how cheesy I'm totally gonna make fun of him for this!",you laugh at Velvets comment and she pulls out a royal blue floor length gown with gold detailing and accents. A large golden belt and velvet sash rests around its waist. 

Your eyes sparkle and you snap your fingers. Alastors dress rests on the couch and Vox's fits you like a glove. 

You coo at the form fitting dress. Its mesh just as well and had a high neck which you find to be quite surprising. The back flows out like a royal blue cape and Velvet claps,"I like this one!" 

She totally wasn't biased.

She then pulls out a card that is hot pink with a kiss mark on the back. You can't help but crack a light smile at the fact you could already assume who this was. 

//(Y/N) ♡︎  
Don't look too deep into this. I just think this dress would stop any mans heart on you. 

With sweet love,  
Val ♡︎//

Velvet watches cheerily as you giggle lightly and snap your fingers. 

Your face immediately turns red at the revealing dress,"Oh my god!" You exclaim while your eyes roam over the orange red silk floor length dress. Both of your legs are exposed through the dress that cuts up to your hip. The low v exposed the entire cleavage of your breasts and the back stops just above your tailbone. 

"He fucking would.",Velvet snorts with light laughter as she looks at the last bag and with hesitation she passes you the card.

//My dear (Y/N),

I hope this dress is to your liking. I think it will look quite beautiful on you.

Your king,  
Lucifer //

With a light blush coating your cheeks you think of the kiss you two shared earlier and you shakily snap your fingers. At first the dress appears backwards and Velvet eyes you while you laugh awkwardly and snap your fingers again. 

Your eyes widened at the beautiful gown. It was another floor length one that was painted crimson red, burgundy beading designed its low v-neck and high thigh slit. Your arms were left exposed along with your back. 

With a soft sigh you snapped your fingers and you were back in your attire you suited before. Velvet smiles at you with slight disbelief,"They all got you high-end designer dresses...what the fuck!" She laughs in disbelief and so do you.

You couldn't believe any of them had done this for you. You felt guilt pinch your stomach as you furrowed your brows, Velvet caught this and cocked her head,"...whats wrong?" 

You huff out a sigh and stare at yourself in the mirror,"All of those dresses were beyond beautiful and probably super duper expensive but...none of them felt like me." You explain with a slightly wincing face. Velvet nods slowly and a fond smile spreads across her lips,"Well you've got three days until the ball and my dress should be arriving tomorrow for you so...you've got plenty of time." 

Velvet stood up and walked over to you, pulling you into a hug,"I'll see you later. I'll let you rest." You smile and hug her back tightly while bidding her a farewell. Once your front door shuts you snap away the mirror and sit down on your couch, across from the beautiful dress and the notecards that rest on them.

//Jeez...they all really sent me a dress....//

A smile spreads across your face and tears begin to sting your eyes again until they narrow and you sit up straight.

"How the fuck did they know my sizing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can see the potential dresses the men picked, one of which y/n may or may not wear to the ball on wattpad @grimyclownbb also while ur there vote !


	24. Arms Tonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ arms tonite - mother mother ♫

You yawned as you walked to the shower and wiped the drool from your cheek. 

You had slept in through the morning and you had work in the next few hours. It was a much needed and very good sleep. 

"Jesus fucking christ...",you read the clock in the bathroom and looked at how much you had slept,"seven p.m...jeez these men are taking a lot out of me." 

You place down the clock and walk over to your phone and begin to play your usual shower playlist while pulling off your clothes. 

You began to think about the men that had come into your life and...that kiss with Lucifer. You immediately turned red at the thought of it and squealed as you covered your cheeks.

"Ugh why did he do that!" 

You look into your mirror through your fingers and you sigh loudly. Getting into the shower you let the cool water hit your skin and you began to ponder over whats been on your mind lately.

//Velvet told me that each one of them...felt something for me. But I don't know if I believe her...I mean Lucifer is kind of a dead giveaway but...Vox and Valentino? Alastor?? 

They all sent me such beautiful dresses...ugh! 

How did my life get so complicated?//

You paused as you thought this. Your life truly had taken such a drastic turn from the eternity that was laid out for you. Truth be told it was dramatic, draining, and overall dangerous. 

//But would I go back and avoid getting into this mess?...//

Washing the shampoo from your hair you squeeze the water from your hair and jump when you hear loud knocks coming from your front door.

//How fuckin' great!//

With a loud sigh you contemplate just letting whoever it is go away but you remember Angel Dust had told you he would be coming by to pick you up. If he was early you didn't want to leave him outside. If anything you could answer the door and get back into the shower.

Stepping out of the shower droplets fell down your face and skin. Pulling on a towel you hoped Angel wouldn't make any indecent comments but then again you found them pretty hilarious. 

Walking down the hall you smiled at the prospect of seeing your friend again. "You know you don't seem like the type to be early to a—Ah!",you screamed when you opened the door and slammed it shut just as quickly.

Lucifer stood on the other side of the door blinking rapidly while his face heated up and a grin couldn't help but spread across his lips. 

//Was she in a towel?...//

Lucifer is greeted by you yet again as you open the door, this time time in a black satin robe that clung to your wet body. Lucifer swallowed hard as you placed your hands on your hips.

"What—What are you doing here?",you stammer with raised brows and feel your cheeks heat up at the fact that you stumble over your words.

"We needed to talk.",he says plainly before letting himself inside despite your eyeroll and slight glare. You shut your front door and turn to him as he walks towards your couch and sits down. Walking over you sit aside him and keep your knees together. 

"Listen.",Lucifer started as his yellowed eyes look to you but he found his mind going blank at the sight of you. With no makeup on, wet hair letting droplets run down your cheeks and lips and neck he found himself short of breath. Not to mention the satin robe clung to your wet skin, exposing the curves of your breasts and dip to your hips.

You furrowed your brows as he went silent and snapped your fingers,"Lucifer?" He sighed heavily and cleared his throat while tugging at the collar of his dress shirt.

"I apologize for kissing you so suddenly. But...",he reached out and his hand hesitantly grabbed ahold of yours. You looked down slowly to your fingers interlaced then up to his eyes,"I'm completely smitten by you, (Y/N). I haven't felt like this in such a while and—"

You put your other hand up as your heart begins to race and pound. He didn't know what you truly were or what you were assigned to do...there's no way you could let him confess his feelings.

In fact...there's no way you could let this go on any longer. Velvet promised to keep your secret as did Vox and Valentino...but they could be put in danger for hiding such a thing. Not to mention Alastor hadn't a single clue either and he doesn't seem to be the type too keen on angels.

"Lucifer you can't—we can't...",you sigh and pull your hand away from his as you run a hand through your wet hair. Lucifer looks at you with furrowed brows and you bite your quivering bottom lip.

"What's wrong?",he asks gently,"Do you not feel the same?" 

You didn't even know that.

"Lucifer there's something I have to tell you.",you start as you let your shaking fingers play in your lap. This was it. It was time.

"I'm—"

Suddenly what felt like a shove touch your back and you were pushed forward. Your lips connecting with Lucifers yet again. Lucifer and you looked at each other with wide eyes. You wanted to pull away, to tell him the truth. 

But you found yourself leaning further into the kiss when his hand went to the nape of your neck and small of your back. Soon enough your eyes fluttered shut and your hands cupped his rosy cheeks. 

He leaned back against the arm of the couch and your lips remained in a passionate touch as you crawled onto his lap and straddled him. 

Feeling your kiss felt like every fiber of his being was lit aflame and was rejuvenated. His hands fell to rest on your thighs and he groped them mindlessly and he sighed onto your lips when your tongue slipped past his lips.

//What am I doing?...

I should stop.//

You thought while attempting to pull your lips from his only to rock your hips against his lap and elicit a groan of pleasure from him.

//But I can't...//

You truly found yourself unable to pull away from him. The more you resisted what was happening the more you wanted him. All of him. 

Lucifers hands trailed past your thighs and to your hips, you gasped softly when he pushed you back by your hips and was now between your legs. Your head rested against the armrest and the kiss was disconnected. 

You looked up at each other with rising and falling chests. You were a bit off guard by his suddenly red eyes and yellow irises. His hands trailed up your hips and his lips were slightly parted as he watched the robe lift up to expose your matching black satin underwear. 

Yet with the top of your robe open he noticed you weren't wearing a bra.

He nearly went feral.

Leaning down his lips connected with your neck and you leaned your head back with a soft sigh. His lips began to kiss gently at the damp skin and his tongue swept across your skin causing chills to run up your skin. 

"Ah~!",you moan softly when he bites down on your skin, sucking it gently and stimulating your nerves. His lips begin to trail down your collarbones and down your cleavage, with a shaky exhale he pulls at the ribbon holding the robe closed. He swallows hard at the sight that unfurls before him. 

He can feel himself hardening within his slacks and he wastes no time in tugging off his jacket and dress shirt. You feel your face grow redder at the sight of his toned body. Letting you arms wrap around his neck you pull him down and he sighs at the feeling of your soft lips against his hot skin. 

Its strange to you both as Lucifer begins to unbuckle his pants. 

You didn’t know what you felt for Lucifer to be completely honest. You definitely felt something, but it was a matter of what. 

Lucifer never thought he’d fall in love again. He filled his nights with meaningless sex and every single time, no matter man or woman, he felt empty. 

But with you, right here and now, with your tongue against his skin and legs on either side of him he feels fulfilled. He felt...whole.

He hadn’t a clue what you felt for him, if you felt anything at all. Until you pulled away from his marked up neck with a shy look on your face, noticing the tent in his white boxers. 

His breathing was heavy as was yours. Both of you wore flushed faces and glossy, half-lidded eyes.

“L-Lucifer...you should know that this is my first time...”,you say in a soft and slightly sheepish voice. Your arms remain around his neck and his hands move up from your hips to your cheeks. His eyes were slightly wide in surprise,”...ever?” He breathed out and you bit your lip gently and nodded. 

He couldn’t believe such a thing. You were probably the purest thing in Hell.

You felt your bundle nerves unravel when he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss against your forehead. “I’ll be careful.”,he said sweetly to you as he looked down and slowly tugged down his boxers. 

You smiled at him warmly before looking down and baring witness to his hard cock in his hand. You let out a shaky sigh and spread your legs further for him. He looked up at you and noticed the surprise on your face and he leaned in while letting his fingers curl beneath your chin. 

“Like what you see?”,he says with a cocky grin and you snort with a flushed face. You’d have given back a witty response had you not been rendered speechless. You watched as he pulled aside your underwear and he slowly let the head of his cock circle your clit and run up and down your soaked slit. 

You sighed in sheer and utter pleasure and he groaned softly as pre-cum only made you all the more visibly slick. 

Your hands flew up to grip his biceps when he slowly pushed himself into your wet cunt. Your brows pinched together and nose scrunched at the stretching feeling. He groaned out in pleasure as he felt your tightness and nails dig into his skin. 

You bit your lip as he continued to slowly push into you, the pain became blinding and you tasted your sweet blood that came from the lip you had just accidentally cut. 

Lucifer lets out a drawn out moan once he’s fully inside and he sighs while looking down at you,”Just tell me when, okay?” He leans down again and leaves light kisses against your neck to give you pleasure atop the pain. 

After a few moments the pain subsides and you nod, letting go of your lip,”Okay...” You breathe out and Lucifer pulls away from your neck and slowly begins to thrust his hips.

Your breath catches in your throat at the pleasurable and foreign feeling. You immediately crave more of it. 

“M-More....”,you look away from his eyes and he smirks while leaning down and taking note of the blood across your lips.

“More what? Always such a fiery woman I’m sure you can use your words now.”,his voice is soft yet mocking as he lifts up your chin and forces your gaze to meet his. You feel your cheeks turn red and your eyes look away from him. 

He tightens his grip on your chin and you moan out in ecstasy when he pulls his cock out from your cunt and pounds into you with one swift move. 

He leans down close to your ear,”Now you’re shy?”,his voice causes pleasurable chills to run up your spine,”I want to hear you beg...”

You grit your teeth and your legs spread further. With a soft and needy voice he pulls away and leans down once more, his lips brush against yours.

“Please...fuck me, Lucifer.”,now his breath catches in his throat as your eyes meet his,”I want you to...fuck me...hard and fast...please?” 

Lucifer did not need you to ask him twice. 

His hips began to move quickly and thrust against you. Connecting your lips your eyes fluttered shut when his tongue tan across your bleeding lip. 

//That taste...//

You moan against his lips as he continues to pound into you hard and quick. The tight and hot feeling in your core grows more explosive, Lucifer surprisingly finds the same goes for him. 

But that taste.

“L-Lucifer—I’m—“,you moan softly while pulling away from his lips and leaning your head back. Your hands fall and he’s quick to catch them and interlace your fingers. He holds your hands on either side of your head, pining them to the armrest. 

His thrust grow sloppy and hasty as he grows closer and closer to his climax. Your breasts bounce with each thrust and he leans down to put his lips against your neck.

//Don’t tell me...//

You wince as his teeth sink into your neck yet you dont mention the sharp pain considering the pleasure you feel right now cannot be ignored.

Lucifers eyes widen and his hands tighten in yours as his tongue laps up the sweet nectar that is your blood.

Before he can stop himself, your legs wrap around his thighs and you let out a loud drawn out moan. He does the same within your ear and he gives one last thrust and feels himself spill his seed inside of you. 

Your nails dig into the back of his hand and you toss your head back. Lucifers tongue runs across the bleeding bite mark and his jaw tightens.

He sighs loudly as do you as he pulls out of you and your underwear falls back into place. He releases your hands and you shakily sigh while pushing your damp hair from your hot face. 

His eyes fall to you and he feels a pang hit his heart when you give him a ditzy smile. His eyes fall to the smeared blood on your neck.

//Angel blood.//


	25. Pacify Her II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ pacify her (again lmao) - melanie martinez ♫

You were beyond sore as you stepped off stage and walked towards the bar. 

You were also a bit...irritated.

After your time with Lucifer he left in a hurry. A bit too quickly for your liking. 

"Alright you've been in a bad mood all night, whats the deal toots?",Angel Dust sighed heavily as he sat aside you at the bar. He snapped his fingers at the bartender and held up two fingers before turning back to you.

You gave a soft snort and furrowed your brows. You also hadn't heard or seen any of the others the entire day. Velvet was also leaving you on read and Vox wasn't answering your calls.

Everything was fine yesterday.

"Nothings wrong, Angel...I'm just tired.",you lied straight through your teeth and he snorted while the bartender set down a tray of shots.

"I know you're bullshittin'. But hey you ain't got to tell me shit until you want to. But...",he trails off while picking up a shot glass and placing it in your hand, he then picks up his own shot,"I sure as hell ain't gonna let you be a grouch all night. This'll help you loosen up." 

He gives you a warm smile and you reach up to fix a bit of his black eyeliner that had smudged and you laugh lightly. Holding up the shot glass you both clink them together,"Thank you Angie...but just one!" 

He nods with another eye roll yet there is a slight mischievous grin on his lips,"Sure thing." 

With that you down your first shot of the night. 

Unknown that a certain angels eyes are trained on you.

«»

"How dare you keep this from me?"

Lucifers voice is filled with shock and disbelief as all hang their head in his presence. 

Nikita was in disbelief as Alastor made his cane disappear from the palm of his hand. She felt immense guilt pool in her stomach. The recording he had retrieved his evening in Velvets room stopping. 

Velvet didn't even bother to ask how the loathsome demon got that recording, right now she was concerned for her two best friends...and you.

"Lucifer she was not a threat! She saved—"

"I KNOW!",Lucifers voice boomed throughout the room and the estate. Everybody flinched as his fist slammed onto his desk. Even Alastor felt intimidating stab at him. 

Lucifer couldn't believe this. I mean he could with the whole angel thing, there were more than one sign.

You gave your life in the pearly white paradise for his beloved and his only child. And...his father meant to kill Lilith and Charlotte. 

At this point, upon learning this he would have immediately declared war. But there were two factors that played into this not being his first option.

Charlotte could get hurt. Even killed in a bloodbath between Heaven and Hell.

And you...he didn't want to imagine you seeing him as such after the praise you had given him.

There was a tense silence that fell over everybody in the room. Vox couldn't handle it anymore.

"Are you going to wipe her?"

Everybody stilled as Vox's strained voice asked this. Lucifer looks up at Vox with his red glowing eyes and they narrowed. 

"That's none of your concern.",he said with a stiff voice.

Truth be told he wasn't going to do anything...but he could not look weak in front of those beneath him. 

Valentino stepped forward with a scoff,"The fuck its not!" Nikita looked at him with widening eyes as did Alastor. Velvet grabbed his arm and he yanked it away from her to slam his hands on the desk in front of Lucifer.

"You know damn well you aren't going to lay a finger on her.",Valentino spits through his teeth and the others hold their breath. Lucifer leans in close to Valentinos face and narrows his eyes. The other two men watch carefully as Lucifer pulls away and fixes his bowtie.

"Nikita and Velvet, leave the room."

Both women look to each other before looking to Lucifer. Nikita would have definitely said something if not for the foot in her mouth and guilt in her stomach at every misconception she had of you. They both nod and leave the office.

As they walk outside, Velvet looks to Nikita and can't help but notice the way her hands ball at her sides and her bottom lip is firmly bit between her teeth. She looks about as guilty as a murderer. 

Velvet is about to question her until her phone rings in her pocket and she pulls it down only to look at the contact name that rarely called her.

"Hello?",she answers and Nikita looks to her with raised brows only to realize she's on the phone. She watches as Velvets eyes widen and she refrains from laughing. Before nodding,"God fuck. Okay just keep her in one of the VIP rooms. I'll be there. Do NOT fucking call anyone else." 

Hanging up Nikita gasps when Velvet interlocks their arms and pulls her away from Lucifer's office and down the hall,"What the hell are you doing?" 

Velvet looks at her and laughs lightly,"Seems our little angel has gotten into some trouble."

Back inside Lucifers office the men stand and eye each other.

"What is said here will not leave this room.",Lucifer starts as he rests his weight on his cane,"I am not going to hurt her in any way." 

The other three men look up at him and can't help but sigh in relief. Lucifer continues with an incredulous laugh,"But I think we are all more than aware of our...issue amongst each other." 

Alastors grin widens and a sitcom like laugh track arises above them,"Ah you are too funny, my old partner! Now if this nonsense is over with I must get going!" 

Vox and Valentino snort while rolling their eyes,"Real fucking funny Lucifer. I guess this is over with now."

As the men walk away Lucifer can't help the jealousy and frustration that boils up within him. All knew about this before him. They knew what you were and they were clearly feeling for you in one way or another.

"Then I suppose none of you, especially you, Alastor, would mind if I took her to the ball instead?"

The men still and Alastors grin tightens. Turning slowly Lucifer snorts and crosses his arms over his chest with a pointed look,"Thats what I thought." 

Vox, Valentino, and Alastor look to Lucifer and between one another with glares. Vox and Valentino had come to sort of an agreement with you but it was a matter of the others. 

Lucifer sighs gently,"She has expressed feelings for each one of us. Its a matter of who she has grown to like most." 

Although Lucifer was just itching to tell the men he had slept with you and taken your virginity he couldn't do that to you. It wasn't right of him to share your intimate moment to overstep some lesser demons.

But fuck did he want to.

"And I can promise you three I won't play nice if it means I take her hand.",Lucifer grins at their glares and gives them a wave,"I'll see you at the ball. May the best man win." 

«»

"Awh! Angel you're so prettyyy.",you coo with a bit of slurring as you squish Angels face. He struggles to hold you as you are laid down on Velvets couch. Velvet sighs heavily and Angel smiles awkwardly at you.

"Jesus how the fuck did she get so drunk shes a fucking ethereal being?",Nikita questions while watching Velvet run to get you a bucket in case of vomit and watching Angel try to pry your arms off of him.

Angel Dust finally gets you off of him and sighs heavily. Rubbing the nape of his neck he turns to the fallen angel,"She may have drunken a shit ton of Fairy Dust...." Nikitas eyes widen and she walks up to Angel smacking his arm.

"What the hell! Do you have any idea how fucking strong that shit is?",Nikita exclaims and Velvet can't help but giggle as she walks towards you and sets the bucket down next to you. 

Angel scowls at her and would have hit her if not for her being able to kill him with just her pinky,"Hey! Look I walked away for a fuckin' second to give a dance and I came back and she's dancing on the bar." 

You gasp dramatically and clap,"I told you! Some pretty lady gave me a bottle!! She was so pretty her hair was white and she was—" They all furrow their brows when you suddenly stop and they follow your line of direction to a frame of the trio at the beach. 

"Oh my god!!",you screech while running towards the frame and picking it up. You cover your mouth and giggle mindlessly as you look at Vox in such an old time looking bathing suit while Valentino wears a speedo. 

The others watch as you giggle over the photo and then turn to them while holding it up. You snort with each giggle and both Velvet and Angel laugh until both their phones go off simultaneously. 

Looking down they both gasp.

"Its Vox!"  
"Its Val!"

They say in unison with a bit of panic and you gasp,"Oh my goooood! Let me talk to them please please! They've been ignoring me all day...everyone has..." You frown and the two demons shake their heads and push Nikita forward. 

"Watch her. We need to take these.",Angel says and before Nikita can protest they've both run off to one room to put together a lie.

She curses and balls up her fists before her eyes fall to you looking down at your phone now, she gasps softly when you look up at her with golden tears streaming down your cheeks.

You walk towards her while tossing the picture frame onto the coffee table and you hold up your phone,"Everyone has been ignoring me all day...even Velvet...I don't know why..." Nikitas brows pinch at your sad tone of voice and tearful face. 

She watches as you scoff and toss your phone on the couch,"Not like you would care." You say in a sad yet bitter tone as you flop down on the couch and wipe away your golden tears. Nikita turns to you and feels guilt pang her heart even harder. 

"W-What do you mean?",she questions while sitting aside you and you scoff. Your gaze remains trained on the ground as your bottom lip quivers.

"You don't like me.",you turn to her,"I mean I know I-I am a bit of a bitch sometimes but you really don't like me..." You feel your heart hurt in your chest as you wipe continuous tears from your cheeks.

"And now no one likes me...I'm going home.",you mumble and stand up to leave only to lose your balance and fall right back down. Nikita blinks back at you and snorts,"Are you kidding? Everyone loves you....I just..."

You look to her with big puppy eyes and she feels guiltier than ever. She hesitates and reaches out to pull you close with an uncomfortable hug.

She completely misjudged you. She hurt you.   
You tried to save Lilith. And you saved Charlotte. 

You didn't question her hug you simply melted into it and cried onto her shoulder. She flinched at your cries and the feeling of your tears on her bare shoulder. 

"I just misjudged you...I'm sorry.",you only seemed to cry harder as she tightened the hug. You sniffle and shake your head,"Its okay...can I tell you something?"

Nikita nods slowly and you pull away from the hug,"I'm an angel." Nikita laughs and you pout at this and she waves her hand with a bit of amusement,"I know everything. And Lucifer knows too." 

You gasp, you drunken state not caring much about it but still being surprised, you cup your own cheeks. 

"Oh! Oh...",you realize and Nikita is awkward yet again when you begin crying. 

Nikita is very unsure of what to do at your drunken weepy state,”U-Um if its any consolation he still very much loves you. So there-there...” She pats the top of your head with an awkward smile. 

You look at her with a surprise ditzy face,”L-Love?...”

Nikitas eyes narrow in question,”Yeah? And no one hates you, (Y/N). Everyone loves you. Especially Vox, Val, and Luci.” 

Your cheeks heat up and you cock your head,”Really?...” Nikita nods and brushes back your messy hair from your face. She sighs at the sight of your golden puppy eyes and quivering bottom lips.

//She’s nothing but a softie...//

“Yes, really. Just the news of you being an angel and everything that happened is shocking.”,Nikita comforts you and you frown while pulling her in for another hug. She hugs you yet again and you sigh. 

“I really like them too...but m so confused...”,you mumble on her shoulder and she rubs your back in soothing circles while nodding in an understanding way.

Velvet walks out while holding a glass with black liquid in it. Angel Dust looks relieved before looking to the two of you with a bit of a questioning look. 

“Don’t ask.”,Nikita mouths and both Velvet and Angel shrug. 

“Okay so we’ve got the boneheads to believe a lie but in that sense no one can leave this house till the morning because Angel’s dumbass said (Y/N) was feeling lonely and wanted a girls night.”,Nikita glares at Angel Dust and he shrugs.

“What? They wouldn’t have fucking left it alone unless (Y/N) was involved.” 

Velvet and Nikita couldn’t reject that. 

You pull away from Nikitas shoulder and look to your companions and clap,”Oh my god girls night! And Angel!” Velvet can’t help but smile and she hands you the glass,”Drink this, it’ll sober you up in a while.” 

You don’t hesitate to drink it.

They all note to make sure never to leave you alone while drunk.

Angel Dust sighs and stretches with a grin,”So what should we do first ladies!”


	26. listen before i go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ listen before i go - billie eilish (w/ rain) ♫

"Ugh I don't understand why we have to do all this...",Nikita grumbles while keeping her eyes shut and you smile gently.

"Because! Everything has been so overwhelming and Angel told the boys this anyway so...might as well enjoy it." You finished applying the all natural mask Velvet had made for you guys to use. Angel Dust and Velvet nodded in agreement with you as they applied the mask to each others faces.

Angel piped in with a snort,"And you need something to get that stick outta your ass." Nikita glared at him and you wiped the mask off onto the soft towel with a hidden grin.

Nikita watched as you smiled lightly and she furrowed her brows,"Again, (Y/N)...I'm sorry for everything I've done." You turn to her and furrow your brows behind the pink sheet mask, you smile and wave you hand,"Its okay, you were trying to protect Lucifer. Its not like you tried to kill me." 

You both laughed and Nikita rubbed the back of her neck.

//Yeah...she doesn't need to know.//

Velvet types away at her phone before holding it up,"Say hi guys!" You held up a peace sign and gave a toothy grin while Angel put an arm around you. Once the photo was snapped she typed away and put it down. You turned to all of them and sighed.

"And I'm sorry that I was such a drunk mess...I was just upset tonight. Thank you guys for taking care of me.",you smile sheepishly while grabbing one of Velvets fluffy pillows and clutching it.

Velvet frowns a bit,"Well why were you upset?" Your face turns a bit red behind the mask,"Because I thought everyone was ignoring me because I turned out to be an angel. And because Lucifer just—" Your eyes widen and you catch yourself before you spill the beans. 

But its too late.

Angel and Velvet smirk while looking to you with raised brows,"Lucifer what?"

Nikitas brows were raised too and her observant eyes fell over your person and she gasped while pulling you close by your bicep. Her jaw dropped as she tugged down the collar of Velvets hoodie she loaned you. 

Velvet and Angel gasp at the bruised and slightly scared bite mark,"(Y/N)!",Velvet gasped. You furrowed your brows and shoved away Nikita and she let her hand hover over her mouth with an incredulous grin on her face.

Angel Dust snapped his fingers,"Thats why you were walking funny!" Nikita and Velvet gasp and smack your arms in disbelief. You smack them away and pull off the sheet mask with a burning face.

"Oh my fucking god shut up!",you exclaim while tossing the wet mask at Angel Dust. Velvet leans forward and her hoodie falls off her ponytailed head,"Oh my god you slept with Lucifer!!? You have to tell us everything!" 

You covered your face as Angel Dust and Nikita scooted in and you looked at Nikita in disbelief,"You're feeding into this!?" 

She rolled her eyes and nodded while the mask tightened on her face,"Duh! Any dirt I can get on Luci the better so spill." 

You roll your eyes and snort while looking down at your fingers twisting the fuzz on the pillow,"Yeah we slept together..."

Velvet and Angel Dust squeal and scream and Nikita just grins, seemingly enjoying herself and relaxing for once. 

But then Velvet grabs Angels shoulder and frowns,"But then what happened?..."

You feel a pang in your heart and despite what Nikita said in your drunken state you were hurt,"He left right after we finished..." Velvet furrowed her brows and Angel Dust shook his head. 

Nikita felt bad, she knew how Lucifer treated women. But she also knew Lucifer was in love with you.

She's the first to reach out and touch your shoulder,"Don't tell Lucifer I'm telling you any of this but he truly does feel deeply for you, (Y/N)." Angel Dust nods in agreement and he grins,"All of those saps do."

You sigh and nod slowly,"Whatever. No boy talk tonight." The other three nod in agreement and Velvets phone chimes, as does Angels and Nikitas. 

You furrow your brows and look to them with confusion and they all glance to each other before waving their hands dismissively.

Angel pipes in while shutting off his phone,"Lets paint out nails next!" 

You don't want to ruin the mood so you nod and snap your fingers. The other three smile as they think of the notification that strangely popped up at the same time for them. 

valentino has screenshot your story!

vox has screenshot your story!

lucifer has screenshot your story!

You smile as you all scour through the nail polish. Each one of you feels content and relaxed for once. Enjoying one anothers presence and gossiping about how the blood moon ball is going to go tomorrow night.

«»

Dial watches across the hotel as shadows move about within Velvets home. She sighs gently and turns to sit on the creaky bed. Spreading out her pure white wings she stretches them before allowing them to fold back down. 

"(Y/N)...why'd you have to go and get yourself into this mess...",she mumbles aloud as her eyes fall to the syringe on the table across the room.

Dial was there the day of the cleanse. You refused to kill Lilith, you warned her even. Dial feared God's wrath. So she knocked you unconscious and did the job herself.

Why were you so foolish! She couldn't believe you dare challenge him after all he's done and all he gifted you with.

She had snuck into your apartment yesterday...you nearly told Lucifer himself what you were. If not for that push you would have spilled everything to him. She made her way out before tainting her pure eyes. Yet considering no war had been declared there was no way you told him yet. 

Yet...as you sat with Lucifer and she watched out of your view she could see the way he looked at you. She could see the way you looked at him.

//Its to protect the kingdom...//

She sighs and stands up. The blood moon ball was tomorrow night and that was when she’d do what she was assigned. 

What better place for an angel to go feral than a public place with all of Hell’s most powerful tyrants and overlords? 

She turned to close her blinds only to notice the figures in Velvets bedroom dancing around and tossing their heads back in laughter. She felt her bottom lip quiver and she shut the blinds quickly. 

One golden tear slipped down her cheek at the immense guilt that panged her stomach. 

“Its for the kingdom.”,she continued to mumble and repeat to herself as she walked over to the syringe and picked it up. Her eyes inspected the red liquid and she swallowed hard.

//Was this really the way to go though?...//

«»

Velvet yawned as she watched you lay down and stare up at the ceiling. Both Nikita and Angel Dust had passed out on the floor. Respectively hugging their own pillows. 

She smiled at them and you before laying back down on her bed with a soft sigh. Then your soft voice rang out.

“Thank you, Velvet.”

She pinches her brows together and you continue on with a soft sigh,”For everything. For my memories, for the boys and just I wish I could thank all of you. You truly changed my eternity...goodnight.” 

As you laid down and she heard the shuffle of you laying on your side she felt a joyous expression on her face. She also felt happy tears stream down her temples. 

“You’re welcome. And you can thank the rest tomorrow. Goodnight, (Y/N).” 

With that Velvet also switched to her side and began to doze off. Everyone slept that night with one form of contentment and happiness bubbling within them. 

But as in life, things in death are never fair. 

For tomorrow would be a night all of Hell would remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter!   
> tomorrow is the ball!   
> i hope you guys are ready :)


	27. The Blood Moon Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ no time to die - billie eilish ♫

You had all decided it would be best to go to your respective homes to get ready. 

You stepped out of the shower and sighed deeply as you looked into the mirror. Alastor was coming to pick you up in just twenty minutes and you couldn't help but smile and be joyful at everything being out in the open and just everything being calm. 

As calm as they could be in Hell.

Unplugging your phone from the charger you look through your notification and walk towards your room with a smile. 

/// the whores

nikita  
Was this group name really necessary Angel?

velvet  
I don't know I like it !! :))

angel  
so stuck up Nikita! c'mon! n e ways big v is callin me ill ttyl ///

You smile widely and roll your eyes gently before tossing you phone on the bed and walk towards the mirror. Snapping your fingers your eyes fall over your styled hair. Your locks fall down your back in shiny waves and you smile with satisfaction. Your makeup as also been done just how you like it.

Then glancing down at your bed you eye the dresses that have been chosen for you by the men you so adored. 

They still didn't feel as if though they'd suit you. 

Then you remembered the dress Velvet had picked out for you. With pinched brows you tightened your robe and made your way to the living room. On the couch rested the black bag that held the dress you still hadn't seen.

Then a soft knock resonated at your door. 

//I'm not expecting anyone...//

Walking towards the door with caution you slowly unlock it and open it. You're greeted with a tall woman, she has dark skin and long white hair that falls just past her knee in a braid. 

She looks strikingly familiar. Yet also like a complete stranger.

"Um can I help you?",you question and she wears a soft smile on her features. Her dotted brows raise and she seems to hold a shopping bag. 

"Yes is (Y/N) here?",she inquires and you narrow your eyes slightly while growing more cautious. A bad feeling settles in your stomach. 

"Who wants to know?",you ask making it very clear you aren't appreciative of her dropping by unannounced. She smiles and holds up the small shopping bag with a smile,"I have something for her from Lucifer." 

You feel your cheeks turn red out of embarrassment and you laugh lightly while taking the bag she holds,"Thank you very much. I'm (Y/N). Excuse me for being so rude." 

She waves her hand dismissively,"Ah its no problem! His highness also requests you wear it to the ball tonight. Now I'll be on my way it was a pleasure to meet you." With that she walks away and you shut the door.

You can't help the cheesy grin that spreads across your lips as you walk towards Velvets dress and you place down the bag. You opt to look into the small bag after viewing Velvets choice of dress.

With a soft exhale you shut your eyes and snap your fingers. You feel the soft fabric on your figure and you feel anticipation when you snap your fingers yet again.

Opening your eyes to look into the mirror you gasp softly. The long white dress is beyond beautiful. 

The gown is floor-length and has a lot of sheer fabric that covers your exposed legs. Two slits run up just beneath your hip and you give it a twirl with a wide smile. Your chest is exposed and cleavage in the feather like pattern. You can't help but swoon over such a lovely dress.

//Velvet sure does have an eye.//

With a wide smile you turn away from the mirror for a moment to pick up the small shopping bag. Looking past the white tissue paper you pick out a large velvet red box. Opening it you let out a soft gasp as your eyes look over the neck piece. 

Its a thin golden snake, curled to fit the neck. You can't help but laugh softly at how cheesy it is for him. Yet you snap your fingers and the necklace appears wrapped around your neck.

For a second you get a bad feeling so strong your breath comes out shaky. Dying it down as nerves you clear your throat and await for Alastor to show up. 

Then a knock comes at your door. With a grin you walk over.

//Speak of the devil.//

Alastor stands outside of your door with nerves bundling in his stomach. He finds his nerves going sporadic and tried his best to quell them as to not let you see or hear the static surrounding him. 

//Why am I so nervous? She is simply a woman.//

Alastor scoffs at himself and straightens his red tie while leaning against his cane. He nearly topples over when you open the door. 

Alastor loved chaos. He drowned in evil and all things bad. Purity scared him, it made him sick, murderous even. You were one of the purest souls he has ever met, living or dead. You frightened him. As did his feelings for you and the unknown factor of your feelings.

But as you stood before him with a soft smile adorned in all white you looked purer than any angel or ethereal being could. 

He was breathless.

You notice the static surrounding Alastor and his eyes that seem to shift to radio dials and you swallow hard,"U-Um the dress you sent was absolutely lovely and I would like to pay you back for it but I felt it wasn't me so I truly hope you—" 

You're cut off when Alastors arm wraps around your waist and he pulls you close, connecting your lips. Your eyes widen but the feeling of his lips against yours causes butterflies to arise in your stomach. 

He pulls away too quick for your liking, the static around his ceases now. His eyes are slightly wide and cheshire grin shaking,"My apologies my dead I—don't—"

Its your turn to cut him off when you grab him by his tie and pull him to connect your lips once more. Pulling away you wear a playful grin and lick the corners of your lips while fixing his satin tie.

"Let's get going, wouldn't want to be late. It would be quite rude." Alastor watches as you shut the locked door and walk past him with that playful grin and glint in your eyes. 

His grin widens and he follows after you with lovesick red eyes.

Dial watches as you and Alastor walk down the steps and towards the car he had gotten just to take you to the ball. 

Dial looks down at the small remote in her hand and the necklace wrapped around your neck and she sighs softly.

//This is much better than the big ass needle....now we wait.//

Alastor steps into the car after you and he smiles,"You don't need to pay me back for the dress. Consider it a gift. But out of curiosity who gave you that gown?"

You smiled as you played with the frilly fabric,"Velvet did." 

Alastor could not believe the weight that lifted from him upon discovering none of those men gave it to you. Then his eyes went up to the golden necklace, he eyes the snakes red eyes. 

"The necklace doesn't seem to be that doll demons style.",he states while looking out onto the road. You smile sheepishly and look out of the window,"Its not. Lucifer gifted it to me." 

Alastor feels his hands tighten around the wheel,"Ah I see." 

«»

"You two look amazing!",Velvet coos as she fawns over Valentino and Angel's outfits. Valentino nods and compliments the doll demon back. He looks to Vox and the black corset around his waist,"You opted to be twinsies tonight, Voxxy?" Valentino asks with a grin and Vox simply flips off the moth demon. 

Angel looks down at his phone,"(Y/N) should be here in a few she said." 

Vox and Valentino grin at each other until they hear that voice,"Ah brilliant! She is the guest of honor after all." 

They all turn to see Lucifer and Nikita. Both looking dressed to kill and Valentino and Vox hate to admit how good Lucifer looks in his all black suit and brooches. The air grows slightly tense.

Lively music plays around them and they can hear the soft bustle of others chatting and having a good time. The ballroom is lively and light, yet the table they stand at is tense.

Angel Dust, Velvet, and Nikita share a look before Nikitas eyes widen at the entrance to the ballroom. 

"Wow...",she breathes out. Everyone follows her line of vision to see you walk in clad with all white. You contrast against the red and black themes of the ballroom and everyones attire. Velvet smiles proudly at how absolutely angelic you look.

Angel Dust eyes the men and a mischievous grin spreads across his lips and he gestures for Nikita and Velvet to follow him. 

All the men feel their breaths catch in their throat as you laugh and nudged Alastor.

Ugh, Alastor.

You hold his arm as you seem to look around the ballroom with wide and mesmerized eyes. 

"Well I should go say hello to my invited guest.",Lucifer says and with a grin he prepares to walk towards you until Vox steps forward and accidentally steps on the back of his dress shoe. 

"Oops...",he says before quickly rushing to see you. 

You smile at Alastor,"Wow this place is absolutely beautiful." 

Alastor smiles down at you,"Yes it truly is." His lovesick eyes look up and they narrow at the sight of the three bastards heading towards you both. He spins you so your back faces them and suddenly the music shifts and changes. 

A loud beat falls on your ears. 

"Ooh I know this song.",you say and Alastor takes your hand while twirling you. 

"Care to dance?" 

Velvets voice falls on the microphone and the men look to see her on stage,"Its time to liven things up! Come onto the dance floor with your lovers! This is quite the song." 

♫ el tango de roxanne - moulin rouge ♫ 

You smile at Alastor and you notice others have shifted to the dance floor. As the song starts up slowly you hear Velvets voice begin to sing in a firm and passionate tone. 

Your cheeks redden and you shake your head,"I don't know how to dance!" You laugh and he shakes his head while holding you close by your waist. 

"Its easy my dear...",his eyes look up to see the three men glaring at him as he leads you to the center of the ballroom floor,"Just follow my lead." 

You breathe out heavily as another stomp resonates through the speakers and Alastor dips you down with a wide grin. His body is pressed close to yours as your hands rest on his shoulder and interlaced with his hand.

You pick up the sensual dance quite quickly to Alastors surprise. He dips you once more and his hand runs up your leg, lifting it to his shoulder.

"You said you couldn't dance.",Alastor said with a raised brow as you slowly lowered your leg. You grinned and he slowly leaned in,"You said it would be easy." 

Alastor leans in yet before he can connect your lips once more you feel an arm pull you by your hand at your side. 

Alastor nearly falls over as you are pulled away from him. His eyes narrow and grin tightens at the sight of the arrogant royalty. 

You let out a soft "oof" and you look up to see Lucifer grinning down at you. You smile and tilt your head as he holds your body close and moves along to the quickening song.

"You look absolutely mesmerizing, (Y/N).",Lucifer compliments you while swaying his hips with yours. You smile and feel your cheeks redden at the compliment. You look over his all black attire and whip your hair off of your shoulder. 

"As do you, Lucifer.",his eyes fall down to the snake wrapped around your neck and he raises his brow.

"Thats quite a lovely necklace you've got there.”,he says with a bit of curiosity and you roll your eyes. // Why was he playing dumb?// You snort and nod while playing along,”I know right? Whoever gave it to me must have taste.” 

Lucifer furrows his brows as you say this in a sarcastic way yet he can’t quite understand whats happening. Nevertheless he smiles and continues to dance with you.

“So there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you...”,Lucifer starts but his breath hitches in his throat when he lifts you up to spin you and your leg wraps around his waist. 

“What is it?”,you question yet before Lucifer can speak you feel your arm being pulled once more. The crowd ooos as your back hits Valentinos chest and you look up to face Vox. 

“This is too fucking good!”,Angel Dust says to Nikita and Velvet who watch intensely. The sensual tango is so tense with jealousy and passion they are almost envious of you to experience such a thing. 

“You look ravishing tonight, (Y/N)~♡︎”,Valentino says in his honey like voice as his hands roam up your hips and side. Vox grins and moves to the steady beat with you as he leans down,”I couldn’t agree more.” 

You feel your face flush red at being sandwiched between the two men. The song picks up its pace.

“Thank you boys.”,you smile up at them.

Vox and Valentino dance against you and you move smoothly through the dance with soft and heavy breaths.

Alastor and Lucifer watch while seething. Valentinos hand holds one of yours as his two arms are held around your waist. Vox’s hand holds your other and they both grin at each other.

“(Y/N)...”,Valentino says in a soft tone as he notices the two men making their way through the dance floor. You look at him curiously but you gasp when Vox falls onto his ass and lets go of you. Valentino stumbles back in shock and you’d have fallen if not for someone within the crowd grabbing your hand and pulling you. 

The song comes to a slow stop and everyone separates from their partners while clapping for the live band and singer that took Velvets place. 

Valentino kneels down to help Vox.

“Hey what the—“,your mouth is covered as you are dragged away from the ballroom and disappear through a hall. 

You begin to thrash and kick but the person holding you is insanely strong. You try to snap your fingers or manifest a weapon but your eyes widen when you realize you can’t. 

Your brows shoot up and you wince in pain when you are tossed into a room. 

The room is dark as a figure steps in and shuts the door behind them. Flickering on the lights your eyes widen as you notice its the woman from earlier. Yet this time her eyes are glowing white and her long hair is tied up in bantu knots. 

“What the fuck!”,you still try to manifest something. A weapon or fire but its no use, nothing is happening. You lunge at her yet she pulls out a remote and is quick to press the red button. 

You gasp when you feel needles prod into your neck, you can feel a warm liquid run down your collarbones and chest. Looking down red begins to stain the top of your white gown. 

“W-What...”,you whisper and the smell that comes from the necklace makes your eyes widen in horror.

Dials bottom lip quivers,”I’m sorry (Y/N)...”

With that she drops the remote and crushes it with her heel. You gasp and swallow hard as the strong smell of gasoline enters your senses from the blood that drips down and mixes with yours. 

“W-Why? Please stop—“,you gasp for air as you feel your vision begin to blur. 

You grasp at the necklace and find yourself unable to pull it off of you. Dial watches you as you feebly attempt to tug it off.

The demon blood begins to seep into your veins and you stumble up to your feet and run to the nearest bathroom. Looking into the mirror your eyes glow white yet your left one has a black x through it.

“No! No!”

You turn to Dial as golden tears begin to roll down your cheeks,”Why are you doing this!” 

With your powers and being Gods very own creation you were fighting off the effects for as long and as hard as you could. 

“Because you wouldn’t listen to his orders. All you need to do is attack Lucifer and get yourself wiped and this will all be over...I’m sorry (Y/N). You lost your demonic blood that day during the cleanse...you sure as hell won’t this time.”,she says as she raises her hand to snap her fingers. 

You swallow hard and your skin begins to turn gray,”Please—please you know you can stop this ! Don’t make me hurt him! Please don’t make me hurt any of them, just let me kill my—“

Dial flinches when you stop abruptly and your head is tossed back. She shakily exhales as a golden tear rolls down her face,”Goodbye.” Snapping her fingers she disappears from the bathroom and an angelic spear clatters onto the ground where she once was.

Your head falls back forward and a wide grin is spread across your lips. Your eyes glowing white while one holds an X. Your halo is glowing white and wings tainted black. Your skin is a sickly gray and blood stains the top of your white gown. All you see is red.

Walking over to the angelic spear you twitch as you struggle to pick it up, fighting against yourself. 

“What the fuck was that!”,Valentino says while stalking towards Alastor and Lucifer with Vox at his side. 

Alastor and Lucifer ignore the man and Valentino looks to Vox with wide eyes,”Hello!? Why arent you yelling at them!” 

Vox wears a cheesy grin on his features as he thinks of how beautiful you look dancing alongside him and Val,”She looks amazing tonight, doesn’t she?”

The men look at Vox strangely before they can’t help but smile and sigh lovingly,”She does.” 

Lucifer is the first to speak with a loud sigh,”Men, this is her first ball and something she is probably not use to. How’s about we all stop this petty fight for just tonight. For her?” 

The three men think of you. 

They knew and witnessed how happy and mesmerized you were to be here. How you smiled at all of them and laughed with them. They had an eternity to chase after you. They figured they’d let you enjoy yourself without worrying about them tonight. 

Alastor sighs,”I suppose so!” 

Vox and Valentino grumble agreements while looking around. Angel Dust runs towards the men with Velvet and Nikita at his side,”You guys were great out there!” He says happily while Nikita and Velvet nod.

The men laugh and Vox stops with furrowed brows,”Wait where did she run off to?” 

People scream causing the men to jump. They all look up to see you in the air. They gasp at the sight of your wings flapping, but they all feel fear instill in them at the bloody angel spear in your hand. 

“(Y/N)...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can see the dress and what the others are wearing on wattpad @grimyclownbb


	28. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ as the world caves in - matt maltese ♫

"She looks like the angels during the cleansing...",Nikita breathes out as everyone leaves and swarms at the sight of an angel holding an angel blade. 

They all still and watch as you fly down to the ground. The floor beneath them shakes as you begin to slash and swing the blade at the occupants in the ball. Your grin never leaves your lips as blood splatters across the ballroom. 

"What the fuck is she doing!?",Valentino shouts as he pushes past those running and screaming. The rest of them run towards you but Nikita stays back with Angel Dust. Her eyes roam over your person and she looks to the necklace around your neck. 

//The blood is hers...//

Alastor watches as you wreak havoc amongst the emptying ballroom. Normally he'd bask in this, in the pure murder and fear that fell over everyone. But when he looked at you you were not yourself. 

"(Y/N)!",Lucifer shouts as you grab the collar of the bird royalty. The sound of Lucifers voice makes you twitch and let go of the man. He quickly scurries off and you watch him, your eyes falter and blink yet when you turn around you swing the angel blade. 

Alastor raises his hand and the black tentacles come up from the ground and wrap around your arm holding the spear. The men take a breath when you toss the spear into your other hand and cut off the tendril in one swift move. 

Alastors legs shake and he feels pain run through his body. Velvet looks up at you,"(Y/N)! Stop what are you doing!" Her eyes are wide as she looks to your eyes. 

As you look into Velvets eyes you gasp and your hand loosens around the spear. You fall to your knees and they all step back as you do this. You grab at the necklace and they are horrified when you look up at them with your eyes flickering.

"Help me...",you whisper and your hands fall back to the spear. 

Nikita watches as you grasp the necklace and she shoves Angel back,"You need to go hide now!"

Angel Dust looks to you with tears welling in his eyes,"No what the fuck I'm not leaving her!" Nikita grabs Angels shoulders and looks at him with wide eyes,"You are not an all powerful being, go hide now. She will hurt you, please Angel?" 

Angel looks from Nikitas fearful eyes to you. You stand with the spear and you swing it at an expertise Velvet who just barely avoids it. He swallows hard and turns away from Nikita, running down one of the hallways. 

She runs towards the group currently trying to fight you off as Lucifer looks at you in utter despair,"The necklace! Its doing this to her!" Lucifer looks to the necklace and notices the red snake eyes are no longer red, blood stains your chest and dress. 

Alastor turns upon hearing this and raises his brows,”Thats ridiculous! She said he gave her the necklace!” Alastor just barely dodges the tossed spear and it lodges into the ground before reappearing in your hand. With a raising of his hand a tendril wraps around your arms and holds you down on the ground.

Lucifer takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves,”I didn’t-...oh...” He thinks back to the strange encounter you had during the dance and he looks to Vox, Velvet, and Valentino,”Get that necklace off of her!” They approach you as you’re immobile.

You thrash and squirm within Alastors tendril and eventually you slash at it and it draws back. You quickly rise and fly up and above them. 

Twirling the spear in your hand that grin on your face begins to falter. Your eyes dim and light up yet again. Velvet breaths heavily,”She’s trying to fight it off...” She breathes out while Vox and Valentino stand in front of her. Nikita and Lucifer look up at you. 

Your eyes twitch and body jerks as you grab a tuff of your wavy hair,”(Y/N)! You can fight this! Just stop this isn’t you!”,Valentino shouts as your tainted white wings flap rapidly. Your breaths come out shaky as the spear shakes in your hand. 

// I don’t want to hurt them...

I need to hurt them. 

They’re good people...

They are loathsome devils. //

You scream out in anguish as black tears roll down your cheeks and you swoop down to slash at any of them. Your angel blade catches Valentinos leg and he curses as blood begins to stain the black pinstriped suit. He falls to his ass and Vox kneels down before him with worry riddled over his features.

Lucifer grabs your leg and yanks you down with his strength. You fall to the ground and the angel spear clatters out of your hands. Velvet is quick to swoop in and grab it. Lucifer holds you down and looks into your glowing eyes as they narrow at him. 

Your brows are lowered and angered.

“Please stop this! Nikita come get the necklace!”,you thrash and shake your head and attempt to wriggle your wrists from his grip. Nikita pulls the blessed blade from her thigh and shakes her head. She looks to a fearful Lucifer,”I can’t cut it off unless she stops moving, I could kill her.” 

Lucifers heart sinks and his grip loosens. You raise your fist and it connects with his jaw and your other connects with Nikitas chin. Both fall back and away from you and you’re quick to grab ahold of the blade Nikita dropped. 

Velvet holds your spear out and you look at her as she holds it out.

She’s fearful as you stalk towards her with twitching eyes,”Get back...” She says without confidence as she steps back, Vox currently aiding to the deep wound Valentino has. 

Your eyes stare into her fearful ones.

She doesn’t know if she can do anything. She doesn’t know if she can hurt you. But this isn’t you...this is the cleansing angel she’s lost so many to. This is the very being she attacks for sport during the cleansing. But you were still in there somewhere. 

Tears rolled down Velvets cheek as she pointed the spear against your chin. Your grin widened at the notice of her shaky hands. With one swift move you grabbed the spear and snatched it from her hands. 

She yelped and jumped back, falling onto her ass she scrambled to back up as you approached her. 

The injured men watched as you held up the spear at Velvet. Her bottom lip quivered and she looked up into your eyes,”(Y/N)...” She whispered as she held up her shaking hands.

“No!”

They yelled as you brought down the spear.

Velvet screamed in fear yet never felt the spear. Her breath was shaky as she turned to see the spear just a few inches from her torso. Your eyes were flickering once more and your voice came out strained and tight,”Run.” 

Velvet was quick to jump up and run to Vox and Valentinos arms. 

You swallowed hard and turned to the people you held close to your heart and hurt. You looked at Lucifers bleeding cheek and Nikita bleeding mouth. Valentinos gashed leg and Velvet and Vox’s fearful faces. 

Your hand was shaking and tense as you threw the spear and raised the blessed blade to your neck.

They all froze and stilled,”I-I—“,you stammered while slipping the blade beneath your necklace in one swift move it was cut off. It fell to the floor and dissolved into ashes. 

But it was too late for that. 

The blood was in your system and it wouldn’t be fought off for very much longer. It would last 24 hours as did every cleanse. And they all knew...even Lucifer knew...none of them would be able to stop you.

“I love you all.”,you manage to choke out as you hold the angelic blade to your throat. The men look to your eyes with fear and despair. Tears roll down Nikita and Velvets faces as they turn away. 

“(Y/N)! Don’t!”

Your fingers tighten on the blade before and you clench your eyes shut. 

The men can’t help but tear their eyes away.

The woman they had all fallen in love with...they couldn’t stand to watch her slit her own throat. Even in your last moments of fighting you were willing to give up your own existence to assure you wouldn’t hurt them. 

The empty and bloodied ballroom fell silent...then the sound of your limp body hitting the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think there are two chapters left if not more or less :))


	29. Contentment

Feeling like lead you groan softly and turn your head. A sharp pain runs up your neck and you slowly blink your eyes open.

You hear a gasp and then the sound of Angel Dust shouting, yet he sounds as if he's underwater. 

Soon enough your vision and hearing clears and you open your eyes to see Angel running back to you and wrapping his arms around you. You blink back and furrow your brows,"B-But I thought—" Your voice is slightly raspy and strained, your throat hurts and you reach up and realize your neck is wrapped in bandages. 

Angel Dust just hugs you gently as to not hurt your sore body. You sniffle and despite your confusion you let your arms wrap around him. 

Flashes of the ball blur your teary vision and you pull him closer. Your golden tears roll down your bruised cheek and you look to see the rest of your friends run in. Velvet and Nikita are quick to join in on the hug. 

You whimper and bask in the warm affection. Velvet speaks in a soft voice,"You woke up..."

Your eyes shut and you shake your head. You remember Velvets frightful expression and your hand grasps hers tighter. They pull away and you look at Nikitas bruised chin. 

The men stand in disbelief that you woke up. Alastor is the first to run forward and wrap his arms around your waist and pull you close. 

You sigh and remember how you'd hurt Alastor when slicing his tendrils,"I'm sorry..." Alastor plants a discreet kiss against your cheek and shakes his head,"None of that silly nonsense, my dear." 

He hesitates before pulling away and figuring you want to see the other men. Vox and Valentino pull you close with loud sighs.

"You stupid ass why the fuck would you scare us like that?",Valentino mumbles into the crook of your neck and you smile weakly as more tears roll down your cheeks. Vox smacks Val upside the head before turning to you and gently kissing your cheek,"He's saying we were worried." 

You look at Valentino when they pull away, you gently cup his cheeks,"Your leg?" He gives a dismissive wave,"Its okay, baby cakes, don't sweat it." 

They step away, Vox has to yank Valentino away and you look to Lucifer as he steps forward and tears well in his eyes. 

He nearly lost you. 

He nearly lost another woman he loved. 

You gently cup his cheek and see the scar across the apple of his rosy cheek,"Lucifer...I didn't mean to—" 

He pulls you close and buries his face into the crook of your bandaged neck. His hands grip at the hoodie you wear and he can't help the golden tears that slip down his cheek and onto the fabric.

"Don't apologize for anything..."

Lucifer holds onto you for a cool second before he pulls away and wipes away his tears quickly. He then wipes away yours before stepping away and you sit up fully with a soft grunt.

You breathe out shakily, glancing down your hands are cut up with small insignificant scratches,"What happened?..." You ask and Nikita speaks first considering all of the men felt heavy weight at remembering that night. 

"Well when you were going to sacrifice yourself...Angel came out and shot you with a dart he had put a potion on that he remembered from our sleepover...but he didnt know the specific amount of the sleeping plant so...",Nikita trailed off and Angels jaw tightened as he looked down.

"So there was a chance you wouldn't wake up..We brought you here to the Magne estate and Lucifer and I knew the gasoline smell was familiar. You were injected with demon blood through that necklace.",everyone looks at you with relief and worry,"As you slept and we took care of you the affects began to wear off. Your wings and halo went away, your skin went back to normal, and your eyes went back to how they were." 

You nod slowly as more tears roll down your cheeks. Your fiddle with your fingers in your lap and you look between everyone,"How long have I been out?" 

Angel Dust speaks while sitting aside you on the bed,"A week." 

You blow out a sigh of relief that it hadn't been that long but then your eyes widen and you look to Angel,"Did I hurt anyone else?!" 

//God she's too fucking sweet.//

Angel shakes his head with a small smile,"No...but we all need to know...what happened?" 

You inhale deeply and look up to them,"Another angel, who I now know is Dial gave me the necklace and said it was a gift from Lucifer, so I wore it to the ball. After our dance..." The men feel their faces redden at the blatant display of jealousy yet they smile at the sight of your fond smile. 

"I was dragged away by her. She injected the demon blood into my neck by the necklace and she said it was because I needed..."

You slowly think back to what she said and you connect the lines. Your brows pinch together and you snort. 

"She did it so I would attack Lucifer and he'd be forced to wipe me from existence. He didn't want Lucifer finding out Lilith was killed intentionally....he didn't know you already knew."

Lucifers eyes widen and he shakes his head while pinching the bridge of his nose,"He tried to make me kill you? Are you fucking serious? Because the dumbass didn't know I knew?" 

Lucifer began to grow angrier at the thought of all of this happening due to a misunderstanding. He shook his head,"Theres no way this is going unnoticed." He's about to walk away and the others put up their hands yet you grab his wrist.

He stops and you look at him with furrowed brows,"Lucifer no. He did this because he thought you were some evil person who would declare war." Lucifer turns back to you and you sigh,"You aren't what he thinks you are." 

Lucifer sighs and nods slowly while tightening his jaw. He feels the small velvet box in his breast pocket and you gently let go of his wrist as he offers you a weak smile.

All of the people in the room look to the door and you gasp as you open your arms.

"(Y/N)!",Charlie shouts and Lucifer wonders how on earth she managed to find them. Yet he lets his small child scurry over and jump onto the bed to hug you. 

Everyone watches as you hug Charlie and smile. She sniffled against your shoulder,”Daddy said you got hurt...are you okay now?” She mumbles and you nod while shutting your eyes and petting her soft golden locks.

“Yes I’m fine now.” 

And truth be told you would be.

The men watched as you hugged the small child and each one could not ignore their hearts beating with deep love. 

But they figured now was not the time to burden you with their confessions. 

That would come later.


	30. Endings

\- Lucifers Ending -  
TWO YEARS LATER

"Mommy!"

You turn at the cry of Charlie and worry settles in your stomach. Standing up from your vanity you lift your dress and run out of the room and down the steps. 

You watch as Lucifer stands with a worried expression while holding small Charlie in his arms. You breath deeply as you reach the bottom of the steps and look at Charlie holding her tiny hand.

"What's wrong?",you ask Lucifer and Charlie holds out her finger. There is a small prick that dribbles blood and your worried expression is wiped away as you look between the two. 

"I pricked my finger on the roses!",she exclaims with a frown and teary eyes. Lucifer seems just as distressed.

You wear a "are-you-kidding-me" look before sighing gently while a soft smile spreads across your lips. Leaning into Charlies forehead you plant a gentle kiss against her forehead and the small prick heals in a moment of seconds. Cleaning the blood off with the cuff of your sleeve you take her in your arms.

"Is that better, Charlie?",you ask softly and she nods while smiling at you. 

Placing her down you bend down to meet her eyes,"Good, now go find auntie Niki so she can take you to Millie and Moxxie's" You plant a gentle kiss against the top of your head and she smiles brightly before scurrying off. 

You turn to Lucifer and cups his cheek with a small smile,"What were you two doing in the rose garden so late?",you question while his arm wraps around your waist to pull you close. 

He sighs,"I wanted to pick some roses before the ball tonight, for you." You tilt your head and smile fondly,"Aren't you sweet?" 

He leans in and plants a soft kiss against your lips and you lean into it with a small smile. Pulling away his eyes look down to your scarred neck and his eyes sadden slightly. 

You shake your head gently and lift his chin from your scars,"Hey...don't get all frowny on me now." You say softly and his brows furrow as he gently cups your cheek. The pad of his thumb running over the apple of your cheek.

"I just...what if he comes for you again...",Lucifer says with worry in his voice. You lean in against his touch and smile gently at him,"He won't...I'm not going to leave you, Luci. Its you and I for eternity." Your hand lifted to cup his cheek as well and he pulls your hand down to plant a kiss against your wedding band.

Lucifer nods,"I love you, (Y/N)."

You smile widely at him. That smile that made him fall in love with you over and over. And each time you say those four words he felt as if his world was complete.

"I love you too, Lucifer." You pull away from his touch and wrinkle your nose at him while pointing a finger,"Now I need to go finish getting ready because you are quite the drama queen." 

He rolls his eyes and watches as you walk away and back upstairs with a bounce in your step. He looks down at the hand that wears the matching wedding band. 

//I must be the luckiest man in every realm.//

\- Valentinos Ending -

You couldn't believe it. 

Your shaky hands held the white stick and you let out a shaky sigh as you fell back to your knees and leaned over the toilet to hurl. 

// I'm pregnant ! //

You felt a bit of a bad feeling settle in your stomach aside the already bad nauseous feeling. You and Valentino had only been together for a year...what were you going to do?

You stood up and tossed the pregnancy test into the trash can and covered it with a bunch of toilet paper while flushing the toilet. Wiping your mouth and brushing your teeth as quickly as you could you straightened your red dress and necklace. 

Stepping out from the bathroom your heels clicked against the marble floors and Valentino stood from the velvet couch with pinched brows. He looked worried behind his heart shaped shades.

"Are you okay?",he questions and you nod while offering him a soft smile. He holds out his hand and you take it. He leads you from his home and down the path. His glowing eyes fall to you and he notices the strange glossy look in your eyes and flushed cheeks. 

Your hand also shakes with his. 

Truth be told you had been acting strange the past week. You were jumpy around him and constantly jittery. He began to grow worried he'd done something wrong. Yet his pride refused to let him ask. 

You stared of of the window of the limo and chewed down on your bottom lip as your legs shook. You attempted to keep your cool but it wasn't working well. 

Valentino decided enough was enough when you began to scratch at the scars around your neck. Snapping his fingers the limo came to a halt and you looked to him with a raised brow.

"Whats wrong?",he asked bluntly while reaching down to grab your hand in his. His other two reached up to gently cup your cheeks. 

You frowned and looked down with a soft sigh,"I..." You had difficulty getting it out. Pulling your hands away and pulling away from Valentino you hugged yourself and couldn't meet his eyes.

Valentino grew more concerned and a bit hurt that you pushed away from his touch,"(Y/N)...you can tell me." 

You swallowed hard and shut your eyes,"I'm pregnant." 

The silence that followed nearly made you want to jump from the limo. It was so quiet you might've thought he passed out so you look up to see Valentino on the phone with a wide smile on his face.

"Val what are you—"

"Velvet! (Y/N)'s pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad!"

Your eyes widen and you smack at his arms and try to snatch the phone from his hand. Valentino laughs and you can hear Velvet screaming on the other line,"I know!! She's stuck with me now! I couldn't have planned this if I tried!" 

You gasp and continue to try to grab the phone,"Valentino! Are you insane!" 

You exclaim this and he laughs,"Anyways we're about to make another one!" 

He hangs up and you lean back with a gasp,"Val!" You scold him and he looks at you with a wide grin, pulling you close and connecting your lips. Your eyes flutter shut and you lean into the kiss before pulling away and leaning your forehead against his. 

"You're not mad?",you question softly and he snorts while cupping your cheek and pulling you close by your waist.

"Fuck no! Now come here!",with that he pulls your lips to his yet again and you can't help but laugh and giggle against his lips. 

Valentino couldn't believe you were pregnant with his child. As the small velvet box pressed against his peck within his blazer he felt more confident about the question he planned to pop tonight. 

\- Alastors Ending -

"Are you ready my dear?",Alastor asks as you hold onto him. You look up at him and smile with a quick nod. 

He inhales deeply and in a blink you find your feet on marble flooring. Looking around your heels click against the ground as you separate from your husband. 

He looks around and with a snap of his finger a long tendril comes up from the ground and begins to go throughout the house. Upon hearing a loud scream you inhale deeply and savor that sound while turning to its direction. 

Alastor lets the tendril set him down but not before summoning his cane and tapping it against the ground. 

Shadows hold down the man and his eyes are wide and fearful as he looks between you two. 

He recognizes you both immediately and he tries to thrash as he is held down on the floor yet it doesn’t work. You chuckle quietly and watch as tears slip down his temple. 

Alastor steps forward,”Its quite an inconvenience that I must come on my anniversary! Quite an inconvenience indeed!” The mans brows furrow and you lift up your maroon dress to step on the mans chest. 

Alastor watched with a prideful grin as your sharp stiletto presses against his chest,”It is isn’t it, my love? Not to mention this is our only time away from the kids. We love them but a break is nice...so tell me Pentious...” 

Alastor basks in the sound of the snakes muffled cries as you dig the heel into his chest and lean down,”Whats this about you trying to takeover our territory?” 

Alastor steps forward and twirls his cane before leaning against it and looking down at the slimy snake. He looks to you with that wide cheshire grin, his red dialed eyes are full of love and adoration.

“He seems to not be talking, care to try your hand at getting him to talk first, darling?”,Alastor questions and you nod while conjuring a flame in your hand. Alastors eyes look at your flame and he can’t help himself when he leans over and plants a kiss against your lips. 

You smile warmly into the kiss and he pulls away with a sigh,”I love you, my dear.”

You tilt your head and feel your cheeks warm up,”And I love you, Alastor...now lets do this in time for our reservation.” 

He nods in agreement and you take one look down at the fearful snake.

\- Vox’s Ending -  
FOUR YEARS LATER

“Is he asleep?” 

You whisper as Vox quietly walks into the room and shuts the door. He nods and crawls into bed with you with a heavy sigh. 

You laugh quietly and behind your hand as he turns to wrap his arms around you, your back against his chest. He sighs contently as his lips press against your shoulder softly. 

“(Y/N)...”,Vox says gently while you begin to fall asleep in his arms. You hum in response with your eyes fluttered shut. 

Vox was nervous to say the least. You had expressed to him on multiple occasions that marriage wasn’t needed just because you two had accidentally had a kid, but he loved you.

He never wanted to be without you and the scars on your neck were a constant reminder that even eternity was too short. He nearly lost you that night and he had a second chance when you confessed your love for him. 

You had even given him what he always wanted. A child. 

You were his one light in this shit hole and he would do anything and everything to keep that warm smile on your angelic features. 

You frown when his arms pull away from you and he snaps his fingers, the lights turn back on. Rubbing your tired eyes you groan softly,”Vox we can fuck tomorrow but he’s been up all night and I—“ You gasp when you look at Vox and notice he holds out a small velvet box, a sapphire ring glittering in the light.

“I know you said—“,he starts but you shake your head and cover your cheesy smile.

“Yes!”

He laughs quietly and holds up his hand,”Let me finish. I know you said marriage wasn’t needed but I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you, (Y/N). I love you. So will you—“

“Yes dumbass!”,Vox narrows his eyes playfully and you cover your mouth while nodding for him to continue. 

He laughs lightly,”Will you marry me?”

You squeal and wrap your arms around his neck and tackle him in a tight hug,”Of course you oversized calculator!” He laughs and lightly pinches you for that insult. He feels joy overwhelm in his heart but you both wince when the sound of a baby wailing can be heard. 

You pull away from the hug and let him place the ring on your finger,”I’ll get him this time.” You plant a light kiss against his lips and crawl off the large bed. Vox grabs your newly ringed hand and looks at you with mismatched eyes of love.

“I love you.”,he says in his usual sincere and genuine tone with you. He lifts your hand and kisses your knuckles. You smile and gently brush back his hair,”I love you too.” 

The End.


	31. thank you <3

THE BOOK IS DONE WOOO

this was honestly sm fun to write and thank you to all and everyone who voted, read, commented and just supported this. thank you !!! ily!!! 

i hope you enjoyed it. 

thank you again sm i cant thank you enough lmaoo

i decided after my last book i should play nice this time so happy endings !

thank you AGAIN sm

\- Faye ♡︎


	32. ORIGINAL ENDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive finally decided to publish what was GOING to be the original ending. until i scrapped it. this occurs after the chapter in which you collapsed. so after chapter 25  
> enjoy !

Losing you was a something worse than death for any of those who loved you.

"Are you almost ready?",Nikita questions while fixing the necklace around her neck. She furrows her brows as she looks to Lucifer hunched over the desk. He groggily sits up and wipes the booze from his lips. 

His all black attire is a bit darker around his chest, having spilled alcohol on himself. Nikitas brows furrow and she hesitantly walks towards him.

"Luci the others are going to be—"

"They can wait longer.",Lucifer interrupts Nikita with a cold response. He slowly stands and tosses the glass bottle across the room, Nikita flinches when it shatters on the ground. 

"Its not like her body is going anywhere.",Lucifer laughs humorlessly while running a hand through her messy locks,"Its not like her soul is going anywhere. No no that left this plane of existence when she did." 

Nikita feels her heart grow heavy as Lucifer continues to laugh hysterically. He wipes his mouth once more and looks at Nikita with eyes full of an intense sadness.

"Why?",he choked out while clutching his chest,"Why her?" Lucifer looked up to the ceiling, yelling to a father that wasn't there.

"Why her! Was Lilith not enough! You took away two of the only women to ever love me for me and—and—",Lucifer shouts loudly while grabbing random objects and throwing them. Nikita steps forward, flinching at each impactful or shattering sound.

"Lucifer please I know you're in a lot of pain right now but you'll hurt yourself.",Nikita touched Lucifers shaking shoulder and he places a hand over his face. Turning to Nikita tears rolled down his rosy cheeks.

"I loved her Niki...and he-he just took her I never even got to tel—I never even—",Lucifer feels a lump in his throat and he clutches his chest. Stumbling slightly Nikita wraps her arms around Lucifer and he falls into her touch. Sobbing onto her shoulder he grips at her black velvet dress.

"She died not knowing...”

Nikita rubs soothing circles on Lucifers back as her own tears slip down her cheeks, she nods,”I-I know...”

“No! Why the fuck should I go!”,Valentino shouts while slamming his fist into the wall. He winces as his hand goes through it. Velvet and Vox are linked by the arms. Vox struggling to even stand up as he watches Valentino crumble before him. 

“What good will it do huh?”,Valentino snorts as he walks over to his wardrobe and begins to pull out clothes,”What fuckin’ good is a funeral gonna do! Is it gonna bring her back! Will it let me see her fuckin’ smile again? Shit maybe just get a fuckin’ millisecond of her laugh.” 

Voxs jaw tightens and he steps forward as Valentino lands a hard punch to the door,”V...please...we’re all grieving but this is a way to remember her—“ Valentino smacks away Vox’s hand when he tries to touch him. He turns to him and Vox steps back in surprise at the tears rolling down Valentinos angered face.

“Remember her?”,he repeat incredulously,”If I wanted to remember her I’d fuckin’ look at a picture. Its not about remembering her.” 

Valentinos voice begins to shake and Velvet hugs herself as tears sting her own eyes,”We’re never going to see her again.” He looks to Velvet,”You’ll never get to take another selfie with her.” He looks to Vox,”You’ll never get to be the end of her joke again.” 

Valentino looks into the broken mirror on the wardrobe, his fist bleeding,”I’ll never get to hear her sarcastic remarks. I’d give my soul just to have her narrow her soft and wide eyes at me.” Valentinos hands shake along with his voice,”A-And Angel...I should’ve been kinder. I should’ve been there for—for—“

Flashes of Angels foaming mouth and still, ice cold body flashes in his mind, causing him to stammer. The blood oozing from his wrists were forever etched in his mind.

Velvet hurries forward and she wraps her arms around Valentino. Valentino crumbles and wraps his arms around Velvet with choked up sobs leaving his lips. Voxs jaw tightens and he wraps his arms around his best friends. Tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I truly wonder if there exists another dimension.”,Alastor speaks aloud to himself as he tightens his black tie,”Maybe we could meet there again, my love.” 

Alastor is smiling in the mirror yet tears are falling down his muted gray skin. His gloved hands shake as he lifts the blessed rifle and rests his chin atop the barrel.

“If not...then at least I die with the image of you smiling.”

Then a loud gunshot rang through Alastors penthouse.

The End.


	33. hey lol

ive posted a new book,,,i hope it turns out much better! its available on my profile or on wattpad @grimyclownbb its called “humanity”

i hope you take a chance on it <33 its another reverse harem ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @/grimyclownfaye  
> insta: @/grimyclownfaye  
> wattpad: @/grimyclownbb


End file.
